The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This
by GraceButYouCanCallMeGracie
Summary: AU: Santana is a model. Quinn is an art student in college. When Santana poses nude for Quinn's art class, both girls have a hard time containing themselves after class, and soon realize that they have a hard time staying away from each other, period.
1. Chapter 1

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: Like, a million. Just kidding. 2,330.

Rating:M/NC-17

Disclaimer: I definitely own Glee. Glee, McDonald's, Facebook, and three quarters of China. They're all mine.

* * *

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Quinn watched as the professor brought in the beautiful Latina who was going to model for them. She barely paid attention to his introduction as she tried steel herself.

This girl was gorgeous! Her silky, dark hair flowed over her shoulders in curls. Her lithe body was encased in a satin robe that was certainly doing it's job hugging her shapely curves. It was short enough, that her long legs were exposed. Her long, endless, beautiful, tan...

Shit, fuck, damn it, shit, fuck, shit!

She was an artist for fuck's sake! Soon to be a professional! She should be able to draw a nude model without drooling all over herself.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. Models were expected to be attractive, it came with the territory. If Quinn was going to make a career out of this, she had to get used to the fact that plenty of girls as attractive as this goddess would be modeling for her.

When Quinn opened her eyes she dropped her sketching pencil. The professor was now at his desk, grading assignments and the beautiful brunette was dropping her robe. She settled on the couch that was set for her and got into position.

The model, whose name Quinn had missed, scanned the room with her eyes before her chestnut irises landed on Quinn and a smirk made its way across her lips. Their eyes were locked for a long second before Quinn, flushed, quickly picked up the pencil and prayed to God. she took a deep breath and held the pencil to her paper.

She started with the most neutral territory. Feet. She worked her way up from her ankle, along beautiful, soft-looking calves, up over kneecaps and carefully around her thighs, working to make sure that the way her legs were crossed looked perfect.

Quinn swallowed, when she reached her hips and what lied between them. She chanced a glance at the model's eyes and held back a moan at the sight of complete knowing in them, swirling in with mischievousness and almost... Lust, maybe? The smirk was still plastered on her face and Quinn took a shaky breath before continuing.

She tried not to focus too much on the model who was mere feet away from her seat in the front row, and watched as her pencil traced and shaded the V between the woman's thighs. Quinn continued up her midriff, slightly more relaxed now that her worst was the woman's defined abs. Her relief was short-lived though when she realized what came after the ribs that she had just finished shading.

Deciding to put off the inevitable, Quinn went back and re-shaded the bottom half of her body, erasing any mistakes she made and adding the couch around the what she had already drawn.

Quinn quietly organized her utensils before picking her pencil back up, not even bothering to make eye contact with the model. She traced her breasts, trying to detach herself. She wouldn't get anything done if her hand was shaking from her arousal. Shading dusky nipples, she felt the model's eyes on her, that damn smirk still on her face.

An embarrassingly loud sigh escaped her lips when she moved on to her clavicle. She drew in her neck pretty easily and glanced at the clock. She had about an hour to draw her face, which was perfect, because this part always took Quinn the longest. There was so much detail that had to be absolutely perfect in a person's face, and she was always determined to do them justice.

Quinn worked her way along the woman's jaw, giving shape to her chin. Defining her voluptuous lips made Quinn lick her own. They were big, and soft-looking, and Quinn couldn't help but wonder how they would feel, or think about how many guys were lucky enough to find out.

She worked along her cheekbones and gave definition to the bridge of her nose. Quinn resigned herself to once again making eye contact with the model, who, to her surprise, was no longer smirking, but watching Quinn with a faint curiosity and interest. Quinn gave a small smile and continued. Her eyebrows quickly drew together in concentration as she circled her irises and made tiny strokes that gave way to eyelashes.

Two fine lines started her eyebrows before she carefully drew in each little hair, giving them shape.

When Quinn finished, she giggled to herself at the beautiful, bald woman on her paper. She took her time with the model's hair, drawing in almost each individual strand, watching as cascading curls slowly appeared over the girl's shoulders.

The sound of the professor's chair scraping against the floor startled Quinn. He stood up and spoke. "Alright, thanks for working so hard guys. Feel free to keep your drawings, I won't be collecting them for a grade this time, but I hope this gave you a feel for the human form, considering we've been working on profiles for so long. You're dismissed, have a good evening." He said before packing up.

Quinn and the rest of the students began to pack up as well, most of them rushing out quickly. She rather liked to take her time putting her tools and paper and such away. Her utensils were too important to her to not put away carefully. She glanced up every now and then, watching as the model sat up and stood, gracefully picking up the robe, sliding her arms into it and tying it's rope.

The professor walked over to her. "Thank you for modeling for us, Miss Lopez," he said.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Smith." Quinn looked up at the sound of the model's beautiful, raspy voice.

He smiled at her. "Hopefully you can do this again some time. Sorry, I have to go. There's a board meeting in ten. Will you be okay if I duck out?" He asked, already starting to walk out.

"No problem, go ahead," she replied.

"Thanks again, Santana! See you tomorrow!" He said leaving through the door.

"You're welcome. Bye," she chuckled after him.

Quinn looked around. All the students had left, and it was just her and the model, whose name she now knew was Santana Lopez. She probably would have known that sooner, if she had listened to her professor's introduction.

The model walked behind her as she had just finished packing.

Fucking shit, fuck.

She could feel the Latina lean over her, and she didn't dare stand up.

"Wow, I look hot," she said just barely above a whisper, right next to Quinn's ear. Quinn swallowed and nodded.

"You're a good artist, this looks almost as good as the real thing." All Quinn could do was nod again.

"Aww, Is Quinnie shy?" She asked, her breath tickling Quinn's neck.

Quinn turned to look at her. "H-how- How did you-"

The model traced her fingernails along the loopy 'Quinn F' that ran diagonally under the couch in her drawing, effectively cutting off Quinn's stuttering.

"My name is Santana," she said, licking the shell of Quinn's ear before tugging on her earlobe with her teeth. "A name I'll hopefully have you screaming."

Quinn audibly moaned.

Santana pulled her to her feet by her collar before quickly pressing her lips against Quinn's. Quinn moaned immediately. Santana pried her lips open with her tongue, before sliding it into her mouth. They both moaned as their tongues connected for the first time, sliding and tangling together in a delicate dance.

Quinn slid one arm around Santana's robed waist and one slipped into her silky locks.

Quinn's mind finally caught up with what was happening. She was making out with the model! This was the first person to ever model for her that she's been attracted to. And fuck, if she thought she'd be making out with this woman when she saw her walk in the room.

The Titanic should have prepared her for this.

Santana pulled her over to the professor's desk, without disconnecting their lips. She sat on the desk and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

This was really happening. Quinn began pressing small kisses along Santana's jaw, and started running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. Santana moaned when she licked along the column of her throat and began sucking her pulse point.

The model gently pressed against Quinn's shoulder signaling for her to stop for a second. She quickly untied the rope holding her robe together and opened it, shrugging the robe off her shoulders. Quinn groaned at the sight of the Latina bare, up close, spread for her.

She once again ran her fingers up and down her thighs, taking in the beauty before her, naked, in all her glory. She leaned down and sucked on the top of Santana's breast, making sure to leave a mark, before sliding down to take her nipple into her mouth. Santana let out a surprisingly loud moan, and Quinn smirked, proud of herself. She let go of the nipple and blew on it, the cool air almost painful to Santana. She brought a hand down to Santana's wet heat and began circling her clit, making the model writhe with pleasure, letting out breathy moans.

Quinn switched nipples, and brought one hand up, dragging it along the Latina's abs. Santana's arousal had reached an all-time high. She wrapped a hand in Quinn's long, blonde hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away and looked into lustful, hazel eyes.

"Fuck me."

Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head at the command, circling her entrance, before positioning two fingers and impaling her on them.  
Santana screamed out. "Oh FUCK!"

Quinn pulled out before slamming back into her roughly. She quickly built up a rhythm, sucking on Santana's collarbone and rolling her left nipple between her fingers.

"Holy- fuck, Quinn!" Santana cried out, gripping her shoulders. It had been so long since she was the one being fucked, instead of the other way around.

Quinn brought her other hand down and furiously rubbed her clit. She captured the Latina's lips, swallowing her loud moans.  
Pure ecstasy rolled through Santana as she started tumbling toward her orgasm. "Oh fuck...fuck...fuck... Holy fucking hell, Quinn!" Quinn continued to slam harder and deeper.

Quinn knew Santana was close, she could feel her walls fluttering, so she pushed deeper brushing that spot inside Santana that made her jerk violently, and pinched her clit. Santana screamed as she came hard. Her hips lifted off the desk, jerking, legs twitching. Her head was thrown back as she continued to moan loudly.

Quinn slowly stroked Santana down from her high, as her walls squeezed Quinn's fingers tightly. She watched Santana ride out her orgasm. "Oh fuck me," she whispered, fascinated by Santana's beauty and more than slightly turned on. It had been so long since she had been the one doing the fucking.

"Gladly," Santana replied, and before Quinn knew it, their positions were reversed. Santana attached her lips to Quinn's and when tongues were involved, sucked on the pink muscle, drawing a moan from the blonde.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and slid it down the blonde's body. Lifting her dress with her other hand, Santana slid both of their hands into Quinn's lace boy shorts, effectively rubbing Quinn with the blonde's hand, but still managing to swipe through her heat with her own hand occasionally.

It was undeniably hot to Quinn that Santana was making her rub her own clit. The Latina pulled their hands out and brought Quinn's fingers to the girl's lips and her's to her own. They sucked their fingers at the same time, groaning at the taste.

Santana brought her hand back down, quickly shoving two fingers into Quinn's entrance. Quinn groaned in pleasure. She continued to fuck her at a fast pace and it didn't take long for the blonde to come, considering she was so turned on from watching Santana. Santana tried to push through her orgasm as Quinn's walls trapped her fingers in a death hold.

When Quinn's orgasm subsided, Santana pressed her forehead to Quinn's and the girls giggled. The Latina pressed her lips to Quinn's and both girls let out a breathy moan at the feeling of their lips once again connecting.

When the kiss came to an organic end, Santana stood up straight and Quinn got off the desk, straightening out her dress.

"Well fuck. That was fun," Santana said, sliding on her robe and tying the rope.

Quinn giggled. "No kidding."

Santana smirked at her. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll see you later," She told her.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to get home before the creepy guy who lives below me tries to break into my apartment. He always claims it's to make sure I 'm not dead or something, but I know it's to steal one of my bras. Damn restraining order can't come fast enough," Santana explained.

Quinn was incredibly taken aback by the lengthy reply. She was pretty sure that was the most either of them had spoken this entire time.

"Well, do you want to go out sometime?" Quinn asked.

Santana laughed. "Sorry, I don't date people after I get naked for them," she said, heading for the door.

" ...Are you serious?" Quinn asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry. It ruins the whole dating dynamic. See you tomorrow?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"That is the most backwards logic I have ever heard, Santana Lopez." Quinn told her.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty backwards person, Quinn F." She winked. "See you tomorrow?" She said more pointedly this time.

"I guess," she answered, trying to hide her dejection.

"Hasta Mañana, Quinnie," she called back, heading down the hall.

Quinn rolled her eyes and picked up her sketch, carefully placing it in her binder and heading out of the classroom, only just now realizing that they never locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count- about 2k-ish

Rating- Mish (for a small tidbit of bathroom sexytimes ;D )

Disclaimer- Do I even need to do this for the second chapter?

* * *

"So if I sang for you naked, would you want to sleep with me?"

It was a day later, two hours before Quinn's art class, where she'd be forced to be in the same room as Santana again, in all her naked glory.

Quinn and Rachel were sitting at a small cafe just across The street from Rachel's dialect class, catching up on their days because despite the fact that they were roommates, the two girls had a hard time seeing each other at the dorm with their conflicting schedules. It was empty, save for them and the barista, who was reading at the counter.

"Rach, I'm being serious. I don't know what to do!" Quinn said, burying her face in her hands. "I won't even be able to look her in the eye!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How did this even happen?" Rachel asked, genuinely trying to help.

"I don't know! She just walked up behind me and the next thing I know I'm taking her against my professor's desk. I don't do that! Who does that?" She asked, starting to panic.

"Who goes at it against a desk or who fucks a model they don't know?" Rachel asked, sipping her coffee. Either way Quinn would've been right; she wasn't the type of person to do that, despite loosening up after high school.

"I don't know, both, I guess? I'll never be able to look at that desk again," Quinn replied, trying to get herself to calm down. She spent the entire night dreaming of taking Santana against that desk again, over and over.

"Well, it's just today, right? Then you never have to see her again. You just have to survive a couple of hours and then move on," Rachel tried to reassure.

"That's the thing, Rachel. I really want to see her again. I'm really attracted to her, but she has like this, 'no dating the people she models for' policy," Quinn said, picking up her iced tea.

"But she can sleep with them?" She asked, laughing incredulously.

"She said she's a 'backwards' type of person," Quinn grumbled.

"It kind of makes sense, though. Not the part about sleeping with someone random, but I could understand the 'no dating' thing. Like, wanting to date someone who likes your personality, not your body," Rachel mused. "But I bet I would get a ton of offers if I showed up to my drama class naked."

Quinn rolled her eyes, just as the bell on the door rang. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Quinn mumbled, watching as Santana ordered her coffee.

"What? What?!" Rachel asked, looking around.

"That's her! The girl at the counter!" Quinn whispered, hiding behind her coffee.

"That's who? What are you-" Rachel's eyes finally landed on the brunette waiting as the barista brewed her mocha latte. "Oh. Oh! Santana!" She said, a little too loudly, finally catching on.

Santana looked up at the sound of her name. She caught sight of the brunette who was watching her before quickly looking away when she realized Santana noticed. She immediately recognized the head of blonde hair, trying really hard not to be seen behind her cup of coffee.

She smirked before thanking the barista as he handed her her coffee. She picked it up and strolled over to the table. "Quinn, oh Quinn, where are you? " she said, looking around. "Is she under the table?" She asked, bending over slightly, pretending to check. Rachel smirked and chuckled, happy to see someone who liked messing with Quinn almost as much as she did.

Santana grabbed a chair from the table not two feet away from them and pulled it over, sitting down and crossing her legs. " Is she hiding very convincingly behind this cup of coffee?" She asked, slowly pushing it away from the blonde's face. Quinn slowly lifted her head, pink tinting her ears and cheeks.

"Wow, Quinnie, you're good at this game," she smirked, taking a sip from her latte.

"Hello Santana," Quinn said, sitting up straight and not making eye contact.

"Wow, I thought we had shaken the whole shy thing after class yesterday," Santana said, putting false dejection into her voice.

Quinn flushed an even darker shade of red, praying this would be over soon. Rachel smiled, watching the pair. Quinn was totally smitten.

"Hi, I'm Santana," the Latina said, turning to Rachel.

The diva smiled and shook her hand. "Rachel Berry."

"Are you on a date?" She asked.

Rachel let out a loud bark of laughter. "No, no Quinn and I are just friends and roommates."

"Gotcha," Santana said. "So you probably have a shitload of hilariously embarrassing stories to share about Quinn, huh?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded. Quinn growled. "Rachel, don't you dare."

"We can discuss it later," Rachel mock-whispered. Quinn watched incredulously as they exchanged numbers. Knowing Rachel, and from what she observed from Santana that it was highly likely they would, indeed, discuss it later.

Quinn glanced at her watch. "Isn't it time for your class to start soon, Rach?" She asked, trying to get the two brunettes as far away from each other as possible.

"Shit! You're right!" Rachel exclaimed, standing up and slipping on her coat. "I'll see you later, Quinn! It was nice meeting you Santana!"

"Bye, Rach."

"Likewise."

Quinn and Santana sat in silence after the bell dinged, signaling Rachel's departure. They both reached for their cups and took a sip at the same time.

"She seems nice. Are you guys really close?" Santana asked.

"Yup. Best friends since 8th grade," Quinn stated.

Santana nodded and they once again fell into a comfortable silence. She took this time to take in Quinn's appearance. She was wearing a yellow knee-length dress with a white cardigan. Her blonde hair was lightly curled with a white headband tucked into it.

Santana leaned forward and in a low voice, said "You look really hot."

Quinn looked up at the sound of the low timbre in Santana's voice and instantly recognized the look in her eyes. Santana quickly looked around before her eyes landed on the bathroom.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her toward the door, leaving both of their coffees on the table.

She pushed it open and quickly slammed Quinn against the wall, connecting their lips. Quinn moaned, having been caught off guard and tried to keep up, slipping her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Santana slipped a thigh between Quinn's legs, eliciting another moan from the girl and making her open her mouth wider. Quinn reciprocated the action and Santana felt a jolt a pleasure shoot through her center.

They began a slow rhythm, rocking back and forth, pressing hard against where they both knew the other needed it. Santana pulled away from Quinn's lips, gasping for air as she pressed their foreheads together. She locked eyes with the blonde, her hazel almost completely absent behind her blown pupils.

They remained like that, never breaking eye contact as they picked up the pace, pressing harder and harder, desperately trying to maintain the friction and reach that high that would send stars exploding behind their eyes.

Quinn gripped tighter to Santana's shoulders, their breaths mingling as each moan synchronized between them. As they felt their highs coming closer and closer they struggled to keep their eyes open, not wanting to break the intense moment that they were too distracted to analyze.

Quinn was the first to come, a loud moan coming from deep within her throat as she was sent tumbling over the edge. Santana quickly followed, biting her lip and pressing her center tightly to Quinn's thigh.

When their climaxes came to a gradual end, Quinn pressed their lips together. "Go out with me," she whispered.

Santana laughed, deep, throatily. "Sorry Quinnie, I can't."

Quinn groaned in exasperation. She felt like screaming 'why', but refrained, having already heard Santana's answer.  
Santana pulled away and straightened out her clothes, Quinn following suit. They left the bathroom and grabbed their coffee, glancing at the barista, who either hadn't noticed what they were doing, or didn't care.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple hours, Quinnie," Santana said, smirking at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Santana," Quinn grumbled, still slightly upset from being humped and dumped, literally this time.

They both left the coffee shop, heading in opposite directions.

* * *

"Alright guys, once again, nice work. Thank you miss Lopez, for being our lovely model. You are all dismissed, have a good weekend," the professor announced.

Quinn carefully took her drawing, with color this time, off the palette, as she watched the brunette stand up from her laying position on the makeshift stage. Her position this time, head tilted back, arms thrown over her head, was a lot more sex-exuding than the position Santana was in yesterday, and Quinn couldn't help but think about how easy this seemed for Santana, how it came naturally to her. She only drew up to Santana's neck live, her face was done from memory, because Quinn refused to look into the Latina's eyes.

Quinn carefully put away her wax crayons and packed up her stretcher. She left her drawing on her desk before swiftly exiting the room, so the Latina wouldn't be able to stop her.

Santana watched Quinn go, surprised by how much it pained her that the Blonde left without a goodbye. This was her last day modeling for them, after all. At least for now.

She looked over at Quinn's desk and noticed she left her artwork. Santana walked over and caught sight of the sticky note in the top right corner.

In Quinn's neat writing it said:  
_If you were truly a 'backwards' person Santana Lopez, you would go against your own rule, do what you normally wouldn't and go on a date with me. _  
_~Quinn_

Santana couldn't keep the smile from her face. Quinn really was an extraordinary artist. Her smile grew even wider when she noticed that the Santana on her paper was facing the opposite direction than Santana was posing in real life, like a mirror.

Quinn drew her backwards.

* * *

When Quinn stepped into her dorm room she immediately noticed the flowers sitting on the table in the kitchen.

She took in the beautiful white and pink of the petals and observed how the flowers seemed the have bloomed inside out. A white card stuck out from the flowers and she picked it up and opened it, a small smile gracing her face.

_Dearest Quinnie,_

_You're completely right. If I were to be truly backwards, I would accept your invitation to go backwards against myself. And that's why I can't. Because it's what you would expect of me, which wouldn't be very spontaneous or backwards. So I have sent you a bouquet of flowers called Cyclamen, which grow inside out, in true backwards fashion, to decline your offer, and also, to thank you for your beautiful drawing.  
~Anatnas_

Quinn let out a loud groan of frustration. "Damn it, Santana!"

Rachel smirked, listening from the couch in their small living room as Quinn stomped over to her room and slammed the door, muffled, angry shouts and grumbling traveling through the walls.

She sent out a quick text.

'She got them.'

'Thanks ;)'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: only around 1900 :/

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Glee is all mine. I also own Uranus.

* * *

Quinn moaned as she woke up, feeling her shoulders tighten from the awkward position of falling asleep on Rachel's lap after the movie.

Quinn rolled over onto her back, groaning at the pain that was now prominent in her neck. She opened her eyes to find chocolate irises staring back at her, an amused smile tugging at full lips. Those certainly did not belong to Rachel.

Quinn screamed and rolled over, landing on her butt on the floor. "Fuck," she moaned rubbing at her tailbone. That _really hurt_.

Santana laughed from her position on the couch, seeming totally comfortable with her arms thrown over the top of the back. "Are you okay, Quinnie?" She asked, her smirk belying her sugar-coated voice.

"How did you get in here? When did you get here? Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked, trying to make sense of Santana's presence with a half-asleep brain and a bruised ass.

"Rachel let me in, while you were asleep, and she had to leave for her dance class," Santana said, answering all three questions without blinking.

"Why are you here?" Quinn questioned before pushing herself up, off the floor.

"What? I can't visit my favorite sitcom, Songbird and Clumsy?" Santana asked, not so subtly leering at Quinn's ass.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down, moaning at the achy pain in her shoulders, rolling them a couple times.

"Do you want me to help you take care of that?" Santana asked, gesturing to Quinn's shoulders.

Ignoring every part of her logical brain, Quinn swallowed and nodded, annoying herself by how quickly she acquiesced.

"Lay down," Santana instructed, helping Quinn get into a laying position across the length of the couch. She straddled Quinn's lower back and began massaging her shoulders.

Quinn moaned loudly, immediately feeling relief from the knots being loosened in her shoulders.

"You've done almost as much moaning in the last five minutes as you do when we're fucking," Santana mused.

Quinn, despite having done the fucking, blushed at the word, and all of the sexy fantasies it inquired within her. "Well, I'm sore, you're untightening my muscles, and that feels really go-Ood," Quinn stumbled as Santana hit a particular tender spot in the crook of her neck.

Santana chuckled, leaning down and putting her mouth right next to Quinn's ear. "I'm good at everything."

Quinn shivered before replying. "Except self-control," she moaned.

Santana made her way up Quinn's neck, making sure to slowly get every kink, before working her way back down again. "What are you talking about? Santana Lopez has nothing but self-control."

"And an ego," she mumbled before saying out loud, "yeah, jumping an innocent art student shows total self-control."

Santana rolled her eyes, bringing her hands down just under Quinn's left shoulder blade, where she knew it had to be tight, and massaged, eliciting a particularly loud moan. "Uno, I heard that."

She brought her hands back up to where Quinn's shoulder met her neck, making her groan. "Deux, you wanted it just as much as I did. You can't call yourself innocent when you were fucking me with your eyes."

Finally she pressed her thumbs into the back of Quinn's neck, sending a jolt of pleasure through the girl and causing her to whimper. She pressed her lips to the blonde's ear, bringing her voice down an octave. "Three, I'm not jumping you now, even when you're oh... So... _Tight_," she whispered, sending another jolt through Quinn.

"Which demonstrates why I am amazing at everything, including the art of self-control," she said sitting up. "I'm done." She removed herself from Quinn and sat back down on the other side of the couch.

Quinn grumbled. That was barely five minutes. "When did you go from good to amazing?" She sat up and rolled her shoulders again, feeling total relief from the sore muscles she had had just minutes ago.

"When I reduced you to jelly from a shoulder massage," Santana was quick to answer.

Quinn looked at Santana. They made eye contact and Santana watched desire and longing swim through Quinn's eyes.

"Go out with me."

Santana sighed. "Quinn, you know I-"

"I know. I know what you said, but Santana, if I just wanted you because of your body, I would've stopped after day one against the desk." Quinn turned her body to face the Latina, sitting cross-legged. "But I've spent four days putting up with your annoying, cocky, pain-in-the-ass self and I'm still here."

Santana shook her head, smiling. "You only ask me out after I've made you feel good," Santana told her.

"What?" Quinn asked, disbelievingly.

"Yup. After me finger-fucking you in the art room, after helping you hump my leg in the bathroom of the coffee shop, after giving you a mind-blowing massage," she explained.

Quinn was silent; Santana was right. But wait..." I asked you out the second day you modeled," she said, referring to the sticky note on the drawing she gave to the Latina.

"After I got naked." Santana said, finalizing her point.

Quinn sighed. She had no argument. How could she prove her intentions were pure if she only asked Santana out when she got something from the model?

That gave Quinn an idea. She would get The Latina to go out with her by doing things backwards, this time.

She stood and held out her hand to the woman, smiling at her. "I want to show you something."

Santana eyed her curiously, she wasn't one for romance, which was coming off of Quinn in waves. She finally relented and took Quinn's hand, following her down the hall.

Quinn opened her door and flipped on the light, leading Santana to her bed. " Quinn, what are you-"

"Shhh. I'm getting you naked," she told her, pushing Santana onto her bed, and crawling on top of the woman.

She pulled off Santana's shirt, tossing it across the room. Santana wasn't sure why this was the out come of that conversation, but she wasn't going to complain.

Quinn slid her hands under Santana and undid the clasp of her bra. Slipping the straps down her arms, she tossed the article of clothing to some corner of the room.

Sitting back, she marveled at the sight of the girl under her. Tan-skinned breasts, full and perky, nipples hard. Quinn dragged her nails down her stomach, feeling Santana's muscles quiver, and smirking at the sound of her breath picking up.

Quinn leaned down and attached her lips to Santana's left breast, her hand massaging her right. Santana moaned loudly, trembling at the triple sensation Quinn was giving her. When she felt that she was done, Quinn let go of her nipple with a loud pop and switched breasts.

All the while, Quinn listened to the sexy noises escaping from Santana's mouth. Moans and whimpers and expletives all dripping from her lips.

"Oh God, Quinn, please, lower! Oh fuck," she whimpered.

Santana was surprised by her own submission. She loved that Quinn was taking her time; it almost made her feel... Loved...

But she'd be damned if she didn't get her release soon.

Quinn immediately obliged to the Latina's request, dropping down

And unbuttoning Santana's jeans, slowly sliding them down and reveling in all the tan skin revealed to her. She smirked at the obvious wet patch on her panties after the jeans were tossed as well.

Quinn hooked her fingers in the waistband of the red lace and dragged the panties down, tantalizingly slowly, slipping them off her ankles and tossing them in the same general direction of the bra.

Quinn felt her mouth water at the sight of Santana's dripping core. She quickly pulled her white and green dress over her head and laid her body fully on top of Santana's, moaning at the feeling of her bare chest against the blonde's bra-clad one.

Leaning down so her lips were right next to Santana's ear, she dragged her fingers through soaked folds and whispered, "Someone's excited," accentuating the statement by biting her earlobe.

The sexy whimper Santana let out spurred Quinn on, the very idea of having the Latina under her power, at her mercy, made Quinn moan with desire.

She began sucking on Santana's earlobe, sliding her hand up her abs before dragging it back down her body, reveling in every curve. She brought her fingers to Santana's clit and began rubbing slow circles around it.

"Shit, Quinn, please, more!" Santana moaned. Quinn pinched her clit, rolling it between her two fingers. Santana let out a guttural scream and Quinn quickly brought her other hand down, reaching her entrance with her index finger.

Quinn looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission.

Santana rolled her eyes, gripping Quinn's shoulders. "Why the fuck would you even have to ask?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow and positioned her finger, cherishing the way Santana was trembling in anticipation. She slowly slid her finger into her, watching the way she shivered and smirking at the animalistic groan that left her mouth.

She pulled her finger all the way out before shoving two back in, causing Santana to once again, scream.

Quinn quickly found a steady pace and worked with it, as her other hand continued to toy with Santana's clit, switching from pinching and rolling it, to rubbing it rapidly, to drawing circles around it, never staying on one rhythm for too long.

Quinn was driving the model wild. She kissed her, sucking Santana's tongue into her mouth, smirking as her moans vibrated against her lips.

"Oh God... harder, Quinn... Please!"

Quinn slipped her legs between Santana's, spreading them apart for more access and pushing her thigh against her hand, shoving it deeper and adding leverage for more force.

Santana's moans were becoming louder and louder, and more and more frequent. Quinn shoved a third finger into her tight passage.

Oh FUCK! God, Quinn. Shit! I'm gonna- mmm... I'm gonna come!"

Quinn brought her lips to Santana's ear again and whispered, "when I tell you to come, I want to hear you scream my name."

Santana nodded vigorously and Quinn pumped into her three more times before pressing down firmly on her clit. "Now!"

Santana came with a loud scream of Quinn's name, and after it left her lips, Quinn pressed her lips against her's, to muffle any other noises coming from the Latina, while Ashe slowly continued pumping, bringing her down from her high. When she pulled out of Santana, Quinn rolled to the side, laying on her back.

"That was... Amazing," Santana panted.

"I know," Quinn said, rolling to the side and cuddling into Santana.

"Now who's cocky?" Santana asked.

Quinn shut her eyes, snuggling closer and burying her face into the crook of Santana's neck. "Sleep, Now."

"But you haven't had a turn," Santana said, running a finger up and down Quinn's arm.

"Later. Sleep," Quinn mumbled.

"Okay," she chuckled, finally wrapping her arms around Quinn. "But prepare to have a mind-blowing orgasm from the amazing Santana Lopez tomorrow morning."

Quinn smiled into Santana's neck.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: About 2. Thousand.

Rating: T! (For once)

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of a very impressive giant, round, monkey stuffed animal.

* * *

"Rise and shine, it's cookie time!" Rachel shouted, ripping open the blinds to let the early morning sunshine in.

Quinn moaned and rubbed her eyes before opening them, blinking rapidly at the harsh light. She felt Santana move next to her and she looked over to notice that the girl was still unclothed. As the Latina sat up, the blanket slowly slid down her body.  
Quinn immediately reached a hand up to stop it when it reached the top of her breasts, positioning it so it would stay, trying to ignore the swell just beneath the fabric.

"What the fuck am I doing up at the crack of dawn?" Santana groaned. Quinn smiled. Santana obviously wasn't a morning person; her hair was wild and sticking out in all directions, a permanent scowl etched into her face, as she tried to acclimate to being woken up.

It almost made her seem... Vulnerable, like this.

It's already 7:39! Quinn, it's time to make cookies!" Rachel announced, her enthusiasm tearing through Quinn and Santana's still half-asleep skulls.

Quinn turned back to Rachel. "Can't we do this some other time?" She pleaded, nodding towards Santana, hoping the brunette would get the hint.

"Quinn, we've never skipped Monday morning cookie time!" Rachel whined.

Santana finally registered that cookies were being spoken of and sat up straight, letting the blanket land around her waist. "Monday morning what?" She asked, urgently.

"Cookies! Every third Monday of the month, Quinn and I make- Wow, your boobs look great!" Rachel cut herself off.

Santana looked down and smirked. "Thanks."

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, possessively.

"What? Quinn do you see them? They're so big! I wish mine were that big," she said, looking down, weighing her breasts in her hands.

Quinn buried her face in her hands. "Rachel, now is _so_ not the time."

"Okay fine, but we still need to make cookies!" She shouted , jumping up and down.

"Rach, I don't think Santana would want to-"

"I loves me some cookies. My old roommate refused to bake for me after I made her get up in the middle of the night because I was craving no-bakes. It's an obsession," the Latina explained, already getting out of bed and searching for her clothes. Quinn blanched at the sight of the naked woman. She couldn't help but want her body to be for her eyes only. The thought that Rachel was seeing what Quinn wanted to be just between her and Santana made her chest tighten.

Rachel, for her part, was too caught up in planning the baking to pay attention to the naked model running around the room, picking up clothes. "Perfect! Let's make no-bakes then. I'm so glad I bought groceries last night! Oh, I just got this delicious cocoa butter..." Rachel continued to talk as Santana finished getting dressed, and the two left the room with Santana talking about her favorite brownies, excited to finally eat desserts again.

Quinn watched them leave. She couldn't believe her best friend had stolen her potential girlfriend!

* * *

If looks could kill, the brunette who had her arms around the Latina, helping her stir the batter correctly would have been dead. Quinn watched Rachel guide Santana's arm into the right rhythm, both of them smiling at each other.

What the fuck was Rachel doing?! She knew, hell, the whole world knew that Quinn was trying to get Santana to date her, so why was she hitting on her future partner?

Quinn continued to burn holes into the back of the diva's head as she furiously stirred the no-bake batter. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Santana was all for this cute, flirty-type thing with Rachel, but all it's ever been between the blonde and the model was sex. What made that type of relationship more attractive with Rachel? Was it the blonde? Was she just too forward?

"Quinn, slow down. If you stir any harder, you're going to break the bowl," Rachel scolded, finally removing her arms from around Santana.

"Sorry," She gritted forcefully, between clenched teeth.

"It's fine, the batter's probably done, if you want to put it on the stove," she offered, before turning back to the Latina. "Wow, Santana, you're doing so well, I bet those brownies will be delicious."

"All thanks to you," Santana replied, shyly.

Was she watching fucking porn? They couldn't possibly be any less obvious!

"Rachel!" Quinn squeaked. "A word?"

Rachel jumped and turned to the furious blonde, who was flushing red.

"Okay..." She answered, as the blonde headed towards the living room. She turned to Santana and smirked, the two brunettes high-fiving, before Rachel followed Quinn into the other room.

It was too easy.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Rachel asked, pouring innocence into her voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Rach? You know I've been trying to get Santana to go out with me!" She accused, trying to keep her voice down so Santana wouldn't hear.

"What are you talking about? I-" Rachel tried to counter.

"You're blatantly Hitting on Santana!" The blonde interrupted.

"Quinn, I wasn't hitting on Santana. You and I both know I'm not even gay," she replied calmly.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Then what are you doing?"

Rachel, looked at her, feigning confusion. "... Helping her make brownies," she said slowly.

Conflict passed through Quinn's eyes.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy, I'll try to do less 'flirting'," she said, holding up quotation marks.

Quinn nodded, smiling, slightly. "It would, thanks, Rach."

Rachel smiled back and held Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers. "Would this be a bad time to tell you I was planning on proposing to Santana?" She asked.

Quinn shoved her slightly before they headed back to the kitchen.

When they returned, Santana turned to the pair. "You guys don't have enough flour for a second batch of brownies," she told them, frowning slightly.

"I can see if there's some more in the dorm kitchen?" Rachel offered.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Santana told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back. If you could put the brownies in the oven, that'd be great," Rachel instructed.

"Gotcha." Rachel and Santana smirked at each other before Rachel left the room.

Quinn noticed it this time and narrowed her eyes at Santana. Santana turned to Quinn. "Rachel's so helpful!" She said, and this time Quinn could hear the false innocence and cheerfulness. Her eyes widened.

"You guys are trying to make me jealous!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Santana.

"What? Are you feeling okay Quinnie? Maybe you inhaled some chocolate fumes," she said, pressing her hand to Quinn's forehead.

Quinn batted her away. "No, I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work!"

"I'm not trying anything, Quinnie. If you're sick, I wanna make you feel better," she said, inching closer to Quinn.

Quinn took a step back for every step Santana took forward. She knew where his could go, and she wanted to prove to Santana that she wasn't in it for the sex.

"I'm feeling fine," she replied, her voice cracking.

"Are you sure? I could get you in bed. For resting purposes, of course," Santana smirked, continuing to advance.

"Positive," Quinn replied, panic settling in when her back hit the counter. Where was Rachel? She wasn't sure she had enough self-control to refuse Santana by herself.  
Santana leaned in. "But Quinnie, I'm not sure that the cookies and brownies are going to satisfy me," her voice was coated with lust.

Quinn leaned back, her hand falling into the excess batter bowl. "Well, we're making another batch, so..."

"You and I both know I'm not talking about food anymore, Quinn," Santana whispered, leaning in.

Quinn's eyes grew wide when she realized there was no way out. Santana's arms on the counter were blocking her escape, while the Latina's lips grew closer.

In a last ditch effort, she took the hand that was in the bowl and put it up to Santana's face, effectively stopping the woman's advances, but, unfortunately smearing batter across her features.

They both gasped, neither expecting Santana to be covered in chocolate. The Latina opened her incredulous eyes to state disbelievingly at the blonde.

"I am so sorry!" Quinn apologized, seeing Santana's expression switch from shocked to determined.

In one swift movement, Santana moved to the cocoa powder and grabbed a handful, turning to Quinn.

"No, no, no! Santana, please, it was an accident!"

But it was too late. Santana chucked the powder in Quinn's face. Quinn squealed. A smirk was plastered on Santana's face.

"Oh, it's _so_ on!" She growled, grabbing some of the little remaining flour and throwing it at Santana.

"Bring it!" The Latina countered, reaching for an egg and cracking it above Quinn's head.

Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with various ingredients being thrown, as Santana and Quinn ran around, picking up whatever they could that was safe and aiming for the other woman. Laughter filled the room as the kitchen turned fifty shades of brown white and yellow.

Santana grabbed Quinn around the waist as the blonde reached for an egg, effectively pinning her against the counter. Their laughter died down, as the two took in their close proximity, the weight of what they felt for each other starting to surface.  
Time seemed to freeze in that moment. The kitchen and mess disappearing around them as they gazed into each other's eyes. For the first time, the two girls found themselves in a compromising position unintentionally. Their moment felt unbreakable, their bodies immovable.

Without realizing it, they both began to lean in. When their lips connected, it felt like it was their first kiss. It was innocent, and careful and cautious, instead of lustful, needy, and forceful. Their lips slid together in a dance so sensual and fragile, neither dared to pull away. Quinn brought her hands up to grip the collar of the Latina's jacket. When their kiss finally did come to a natural end, Santana pressed her forehead to Quinn's, their eyes showing something neither woman knew the weight of yet.

"What happened in here? You guys couldn't control yourselves enough to avoid fucking in the flour?" Rachel asked, setting the new, mostly full bag down. The two girls quickly pulled apart.

Santana was the first to emotionally recover. "Nah, we just tried out this new kink called flour play, you should join us sometime," she replied.

Rachel grimaced at the thought of doing anything sexual with flour, especially considering it was a very dry cooking ingredient. "Well, anyway, I got the flour, so once we're done making this batch, you two can clean up the kitchen," she told them.  
Quinn And Santana both groaned, but consented, helping Rachel make the second batch.

* * *

The end of the day found all three girls sitting in the living room, watching the ending of Monsters Inc., because Santana insisted once she found out it was Quinn's favorite movie.

Quinn was laying, asleep, cuddled up into Santana's side on the couch, while Santana looked down at her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"When are you going to say yes?" Rachel asked from her position in the chair.

Santana looked up at her in surprise before looking back down at the blonde. She looked so peaceful, carefree.

Looking at Quinn now, Santana could see her having everything with the girl. A relationship, an apartment, a house, a dog, a marriage, children. She wanted all of it, and that scared her more than anything. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything more than a one-night stand. She felt more for this, fumbling, yet confident, shy, sexy, beautiful, overbearing, headstrong, fast-paced art student in these last 4 days than she had for anyone she had ever been with.

She had fallen so hard, so quickly, for someone who truly cared for her, and she cared for in return. She knew this was her shot. That, despite the fact that she had known her for less than a week, most of which was spent naked, she would do anything for this flawless girl beneath her.

Which led her to believe in this more than she had anything else in her entire life.

"I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 3,257

Rating: T, despite Santana's attempts to seduce Quinn ;)

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy just signed all rights to Glee to me. Santana and Brittany will get back together and Rachel and Quinn will admit their undying love for each other in the next couple of episodes.

* * *

Santana was currently looking through Quinn's closet for clothes to wear, while Quinn sat on her bed, sketching, lackadaisically, anything that came to mind. She was facing away from Santana, but she could see her in her vanity mirror.

"How did you and Rachel become friends?" Santana asked, setting the shirt she had picked out on Quinn's dresser.

Quinn didn't look up from the rose she was drawing. "It's kind of a long story."

"You have a lot of dresses. I've got time before I come across something even resembling a pair of jeans," Santana replied, continuing to sift through Quinn's clothes.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but responded anyway. "It's not that interesting. Basically, in 8th grade I was best friends with a girl named Brittany. She was being picked on one day, and Rachel defended her. Neither of us knew Rachel, but she stuck up for Brittany anyway.

When I made it to my locker where Rach and Brit were, this mean kid, Karofsky, punched Rachel in the face. I guess I just got really upset and tackled him. By the time a teacher came, he had two black eyes and a bloody nose.

Rachel came over to my house, while I was suspended, and thanked me for defending her. We've been best friends ever since."

Santana smiled and shook her head as she set down the jeans she had picked out. "Talk about knight in shining armor."

Quinn shrugged, carefully adding a barely-there vein to one of the petals. "She stood up for Brittany, and you don't punch a girl."

"Are you guys still friends with Brittany?" Santana asked, slipping her shirt over her head.

Quinn glanced up just in time to catch the long expanse of tan skin and swallowed, before looking back down and finishing up her rose. "Yeah, of course. She goes to NYU as well. She and Rachel share a dance class, but we haven't gotten to see her lately, because she has a recital coming up, and Brittany isn't anything, if not thorough, when it comes to dancing perfectly," Quinn explained.

"So Brittany is a dancer?" Santana asked, slipping off the shorts she was wearing.

"Yup. Ever since she was three. She practically begged me to take a ballet class with her when we were seven," Quinn said finishing the rose and flipping to a blank page in her sketch book. "You sure are asking a lot of questions, Miss Lopez," she teased.

"I'm just curious," Santana shrugged. "Why doesn't she live with you guys?"

"There's a two girl to a dorm room policy, and Brittany offered to just stay in the room next to us. Except right now she practically sleeps at the dance studio," Quinn told her. "Seriously, Santana, why the Q&A?"

"I like hearing about your life," the Latina defended.

"But you're mainly asking about Brittany," Quinn countered.

"What? I can't hear about your wonderful dancer bestie, who you've been friends with since forever and who dances like a perfect angel of wonder amazingness?" Santana asked, hyperbolically, slipping Quinn's jean over legs.

Quinn looked up and eyed Santana through the mirror. That was unexpected. "Are you.. Jealous?" She asked, a surprised smile slipping onto her face.

"Of course not! She's your best friend. Why should I be jealous?" Santana asked, false curiosity plastered across her features.

"Why aren't you jealous of Rachel? Wait... Why are you even jealous in the first place? I thought you said you didn't want to go out with me," Quinn said, raising her eyebrow.

Santana looked at her, unsure of how to respond. When she realized she'd have nothing to answer with that would make sense, she rolled her eyes. Quinn giggled to herself, and looked back down at her sketchbook. She figured there'd sooner be a solar eclipse before Santana admitted she was jealous, or even got jealous again, so she took a mental picture of this moment.

Quinn felt the bed dip, while she stared at her blank paper. Slender arms wrapped and her shoulders from behind and she felt Santana's lips next to her ear.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."

Quinn giggled. Santana moved Quinn's hair to her other shoulder and began leaving soft open mouth kisses to Quinn's neck. She took the sketchbook and pencil from Quinn's hands and carefully set it aside, before bringing her lips to Quinn's pulse point and sucking hard.

Quinn sighed at the feeling, before releasing a moan when Santana's hands found her breasts and slowly began massaging. She relaxed into Santana's arms, giving into the sensation, all of the sexual tension that's been accumulating over the last two days finally coming into focus.

It felt so good. Quinn's eyes slipped closed and a faint trace of a smile ghosted over her lips. Between pleasuring Santana the other night, all the jealousy that came over her yesterday, the emotionally-charged moment in the kitchen, she couldn't be more okay with how Santana was making her feel.

Until she remembered why she hadn't let Santana touch her in the first place. Quinn immediately shot up, surprising Santana, making the brunette fall back slightly on the bed.

"You should probably-um, you should probably finish getting changed." Quinn didn't make eye contact as she ran her hand through her hair, trying to quell her arousal.

Santana stood up, a little shocked. She eyed Quinn, confusedly, before standing up. "...Oookay..."

Santana went back to the closet to look for a sweater, while Quinn sat back down, taking a shaky breath. She had to remind herself why she was doing this in the first place. To win Santana over.

Santana pushed Quinn's clothes around, looking for a sweater to throw over Quinn's NYU t-shirt she was wearing. She looked down for a second, then did a double take at the box on the floor of the closet labeled 'Cheerios'.

Shit. Was this going to be some dealbreaker-type thing? Like Quinn's so obsessed with whole-grain cereal, that she has a box of it lying in the bottom of her closet?

Santana bent down and picked up the box, lifting the lid. Red, white and black fabric came into view, along with the letters 'WHMS' across the front.

"Quinn, what's this?" She asked.

Quinn looked up, finally calmed down enough. "Oh, that's just my high school cheerleading uniform," she replied.

"You were a cheerleader?" Santana asked, pleasantly surprised.

"All four years of high school," Quinn nodded.

"Why is it in a box labeled 'Cheerios'?" Santana asked.

"Because that's what our psychotic cheerleading coach called us," Quinn replied, standing up.

"This would be great for role playing. We should try it some time. Will you put it on?" The Latina asked.

"No way."

"Pleeeaaase?" Santana begged.

"Rachel will be home from her class any minute now," Quinn argued.

"Please, come on, you just have to put it on, then you can take it off again, I just want to confirm that I'm right, and you would make a very sexy cheerleader," Santana pushed.

"Fine," Quinn groaned, taking the uniform from Santana's hands and heading towards the bathroom.

Quinn turned around in the doorway to look at Santana. "But only because you called me sexy. You owe me one," she told her, shutting the door.

Santana smirked to herself. Piece of cake.

As she sat on the bed, waiting for Quinn to come out, she heard the door to the dorm room open, and Rachel call out for them.

"In Quinn's room!" She called back.

Less than thirty seconds later, Rachel came into the room wearing yoga pants and a sports bra, and threw herself onto the bed, her head in Santana's lap.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Where's Quinn?" The brunette asked, looking around the room.

"Changing," Santana replied.

"Gotcha."

Just then, the door to the bathroom swung open and Quinn walked out of the bathroom in her Cheerios uniform, hair pulled up into a ponytail and all, with one hand on her hip.

Rachel and Santana's heads both turned towards Quinn and Rachel immediately shot up. "Hot damn, Quinn! You look just as good in that uniform as you did in high school!" Rachel gushed.

Quinn smirked at her, her entire being exuding confidence. It must've been the uniform, but Quinn looked totally in charge, like she went through a personality change when she was in the bathroom changing.

There was a reason she ruled over everybody in high school. She just had an intimidating aura, like she could control you with a raise of her eyebrow.

Santana came to one conclusion. The blonde was undeniably sexy.

"You look hot," Santana said, eyes glued to Quinn, unabashedly checking her out. "We are so using that in the future."

"Quinn used to rule the school in that uniform. People would part like the Red Sea when she walked down the halls. She was the Head Bitch In Charge at McKinley. Anyone who stood in her way would be torn down in the form of a slushie to the face," Rachel explained.

Santana looked at the blonde incredulously. "You would throw slushies in people's faces?"

"Not necessarily. If someone crossed me I'd convince one of the jocks to do it," Quinn told her.

"Wow. Harsh. But I totally give you props. If I had gone to your high school... The things I would do to you.." Santana trailed off, eyeing Quinn up and down.

Quinn blushed, contradicting her confident stance.

"I definitely regret it now. I was an idiot and a bitch in high school," Quinn said, her shoulders lowering slightly in regret. "Anyway, I'm going to go take this off. We should see a movie tonight."

"Oh definitely! We should ask Brit if she wants to come!" Rachel said, bouncing on the bed in excitement. "Did Quinn tell you about Brittany?"

Quinn looked at Santana and smirked. "Yeah, I did. That sounds like a great idea. You should call her," she told Rachel while maintaining eye contact with Santana before spinning around on her heel and getting changed.

* * *

"Quinn!" Santana watched as the blonde was encompassed in a more-than-friendly hug.

Quinn chuckled at Brittany's antics. "Hey Brit, long time no see." The two then disconnected and Brittany hugged Rachel.

"No kidding it's felt like ages since I've seen you guys. I've would've visited sooner, but Kyle said a rep for Beyoncé is going to be in the audience at the recital, and that he might be looking for backup dancers for Beyoncé's tour," she explained.

It's okay Brit," Rachel said, returning the hug. "We understand. It's nice to see you right now anyway."

The tall blonde turned to Santana and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Brittany. We haven't met, but Quinn's told me about you on the phone."

Santana was more than taken aback when she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her, but she returned the hug, anyway. "Yeah, I'm Santana. What has Quinn said about me?" She asked, eyeing The blushing blonde over Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany released Santana and smirked. "Oh, just that you're the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. And that she can't stop dreaming about you fu-"

"Okay! She gets it!" Quinn rushed out, interrupting Brittany. A violent shade of red covered her cheeks, ears and neck. "It's probably time for the movie now."

Santana couldn't remove the smug look if she tried.

The four of them made their way to the ticket booth, Quinn and Santana walking behind Rachel and Brittany, who were talking animatedly, and had their fingers laced.

They ordered their tickets and snacks, and entered the theater, taking a seat right in the middle. Rachel and Santana sat on the ends, with Quinn and Brittany in the middle.

"Ugh, I can't wait until the recital comes and goes. I miss seeing you guys. I miss spending the night with you guys. It's been two weeks!" Brittany whined.

"We miss you, too, Britt. Maybe when your recital is over, we can go and release tension, again," Quinn told her with a wink.

Santana's head shot up from the large screen showing commercials to look at Quinn. She leaned into the blonde and whispered "go out and what?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "Whenever one of us finishes something really stressful like exams or performances or something, Rachel, Brittany and I go out and do as many relaxing things as possible, like getting massages, going out and drinking, etc. It's honestly not what it sounds like," Quinn whispered with a nervous chuckle.

Santana nodded and eyed Brittany just in time to see the blonde look at her and Quinn before turning back to Rachel and whispering something. She watched Rachel smirk and nod, and found herself annoyed that she wasn't the one in on the joke this time. She was pulled away from her staring when the lights dimmed, and the movie started playing.

Quinn felt Santana lace her fingers with her's. She swallowed and tried to act calm at the tingling and warmth she felt from Santana's hand.

She cursed herself when she felt a jolt of arousal. Quinn had managed to go a little less than a year without having sex, and now the simple act of her hand being held turns her on. She knew it was just the presence of the model, but that didn't stop her breath from hitching when Santana began rubbing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

Quinn's chest ached with longing for the beautiful brunette beside her. She wanted nothing more than to claim the Latina as her's. To wake up beside her in the morning and tell her she loved her.

"Oh my God," Quinn whispered. She was falling in love with her. Five days. She had known Santana for five days, and she was falling in love with the infuriatingly cocky woman.

Quinn stood up, untangling her fingers from Santana's and pushed past Rachel and Brittany's legs, running from the theater. Brittany stood up and followed her.

It felt like someone slammed a cinderblock into her chest. Quinn had never felt more for someone in her entire life; never felt like she had to go so far to keep someone around as her's.

She ran through the theater hall and found the woman's bathroom. Quinn pushed the door open and leaned over the sink, trying to control her breathing. She wanted Santana so badly.

She wanted a woman who may never belong to her.

Quinn felt a tear stream down her face. Santana kept refusing her. Why couldn't she take a hint? It's not like she couldn't bear to hear her say no. Santana has. Many times. It's believing it. That she and Santana may never be a couple. That if they stay friends with her, Quinn may have to live the next couple years hopelessly in love with someone who won't love her back.

She choked out a sob. Where was all this emotion coming from?

The door flung open and Quinn spun around to see Brittany look at her with a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh Quinn..."

Quinn threw herself into Brittany's arms. "I think I'm falling in love," she cried.

"I know, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her," Brittany answered honestly, wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"She won't go out with me, Brittany. She doesn't want me. I'm going to have to give up eventually. I don't want to give her up. I can't imagine seeing her with someone else." Tears began to stream down her face more rapidly. "She doesn't want to be with me."

Brittany brought Quinn's head down to her chest. "Quinn, you don't know that."

Back in the theater, Santana turned to Rachel. "I'm going to go check on them," she said, standing up.

"Good luck," Rachel told her as she passed. The diva figured if she went now, there would be too many people surrounding Quinn, if there weren't already, so she'd do what she normally would, and cuddle Quinn tonight if she needed it. Rachel then rolled her eyes. If Quinn would still be upset when they got home, then Rachel would probably have to make bacon in the morning.

Santana speed-walked down the hall, quietly pushing the women's bathroom door open when she reached it. She found Quinn and Brittany embracing, Quinn's face buried into Brittany's shoulder.

Santana quietly shut the door, trying to go unnoticed, feeling jealous that Quinn found her comfort in Brittany and not her. She was almost positive the two were just best friends, but she wanted Quinn to need her to be the one to seek comfort and reassurance in.

Santana made her way back to the theater and took Brittany's spot next to Rachel, resting her head on the singer's shoulder. Brittany and Quinn soon returned, this time Brittany was on the end.

Santana found temporary relief in the fact that Quinn would still sit next to her.

When the movie ended, the four of them made their way back to the car. Rachel and Brittany discussed their favorite parts, while Quinn remained silent, and Santana watched her out of the corner of her eye. They remained that way in the car, with Quinn and Santana silent in the back.

Santana guided Rachel, who was driving the car, to her apartment, and Rachel parallel parked next to the elegant building. Rachel made eye contact with Quinn, raising her eyebrows, and Quinn sighed, getting out of the car and following Santana up the steps to the door.

The two stood in silence, neither sure what to say. Santana watched Quinn look everywhere but at her. When the blonde's eyes finally met her's, they both held eye contact, trying to read something in each other's faces.

When a sufficient amount of time had passed, Santana sighed and engulfed Quinn in a hug. Quinn hesitated before returning it, relaxing in the scent of the Latina.

Santana pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek. "I had a lovely time, Quinn."

When Quinn spoke, her voice was scratchy from crying earlier.

"Likewise."

Santana gave her a small smile before pushing the door open and heading into her apartment building.

Quinn returned to the car, and they all sat in silence as Rachel drove them back to their dorm. When Quinn and Rachel entered their dorm room after saying goodbye to Brittany in the hallway, Rachel led Quinn to her room, helping the blonde change into something more comfortable and they both crawled into bed, Quinn instantly curling into Rachel and silently crying from the emotions that came from her revelation.

Rachel sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would, indeed, be making bacon for Quinn tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 3100 (I'm impressed. Over 3k twice in a row!)

Rating: T (Again, sorry)

Disclaimer: When has Glee ever belonged to anyone on Fanfiction?

* * *

Quinn woke up with her eyes glued shut from crying so much. After pawing at them for a minute, she finally got them open and checked the time. 3:45.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for a little over twelve hours. I was worried you wouldn't even wake up, considering you were up until three last night," Rachel told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She lifted the tray she was holding and said "I made you waffles and bacon... For breakfast. Then you didn't wake up, so I threw those away when they got cold and made new ones ten minutes ago and woke you up."

Quinn shifted into a sitting position. "Thanks, Rach," when she spoke, her voice was hoarse and scratchy, and she realized she lost it. "Dammit, Rachel, I lost my voice."

Rachel smiled at her and sighed playfully. "I'll make tea, your majesty," she winked.

Rachel set the waffles and bacon down on Quinn's lap and went to stand up, before Quinn caught her arm. " Hey, I really appreciate this. The breakfast, staying with me last night. I'm glad you're there for me," she told her, trying to make sure Rachel felt appreciated.

"I know," she said, taking Quinn's hand and kissing it. "This just means I'll be expecting the same when my heart is broken," she winked again, trying to ease the mood, because she was well aware of Quinn's discomfort when it came to expressing something that would make her seem vulnerable.

Quinn smiled back at her. "You would expect it even if this hadn't happened."

"And you would do it even if I didn't bring it up. You're a big softie Quinn. " Rachel countered, before remembering the delivery they had received this morning. "Also, Quinn, there's something for you on the counter when you're ready to come out."

The expression of concern on Rachel's face scared Quinn. She had the impression that she wouldn't like whatever was waiting for her. Rachel gave her a small smile, an attempt to reassure Quinn, before leaving the room to go make the blonde's tea.

Quinn ate in silence, avoiding any thought. She refused to feel bad for herself this soon after after waking up.

When she finished up her breakfast for lunch, she made her way to the kitchen and sat down on the barstool next to their raised table. Quinn accepted the cup of tea Rachel handed to her, gratefully, and allowed a faint smile to slip across her lips at the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down her throat, soothing sore muscles. From the way things were going, she figured it'd be a few days before she got her voice back.

Rachel let her sip her tea, the two sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up. "Quinn, you might want to see what's in the living room."

Quinn sighed and nodded, before standing up and making her way to the makeshift living room area in their dorm room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Cyclamen. They were beautiful, as usual, but too much at the moment. She carefully stepped over the the bouquet closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before taking the card labeled "Quinnie" and opening it.

_This invitation extends to one, Quinn F., to meet up with Santana Lopez at 7:30 pm at Bethesda Fountain just of the Southeast edge of the lake in Central Park. She has a thing or two she would like to discuss._

Quinn was not ready to see Santana. Especially not if this discussion would entail what she thought it would, like a proposition for sex. The last thing Quinn would let herself become is a fuck buddy with Santana again. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Are you going to go?" Rachel asked from the door.

"You read the card?" Quinn asked, not offended, just curious.

Rachel leaned against the doorframe. "I wouldn't have, but I wanted to make sure who it was to and from."

Quinn nodded, accepting the answer, before shaking her head in reply to her earlier question. "No, I don't think I'm going to go. I need to clear my head and accept that I will never be with her, before I see her again."

Rachel felt downhearted seeing Quinn's defeated expression. She understood where the blonde was coming from, but she needed Quinn to change her mind. "I get it, Quinn, but don't you think you owe it to her to see her? She's probably worried after you ran away last night that she did something."

"She did do something. She stole my heart."Rachel rolled her eyes. Okay, that was a little dramatic, even for her.

"Quinn, come on. You can't just give up. Quinn Fabray never gives up."

"Rachel, stop. I'm not arguing on this. I can't see her right now. Why can't you just back me up on this?" Quinn's voice rose slightly. She gave the diva one last look that communicated that the conversation was over, before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her pajamas, and stepped into the shower, turning on the warm spray and running her long blonde locks through the water.

She realized, as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair, that she had nothing left to think over. Her entire being had come to the same conclusion.

Santana didn't want to be with her. She had to deny her feelings; she had to get over her.  
She spent her entire shower dwelling on this and trying to accept it. As she got out and dried herself off with her towel, she sighed. She wasted her shower, prime life-decision making time, doing next to nothing.

Quinn wrapped her towel around herself, and stepped out of the shower, letting out a startled, raspy scream when she noticed her two best friends sitting on her bed.

"Shit! You guys scared me," she said, clutching her heart, trying to get it back down to beating at a normal pace.

"Sorry, but we wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, to get your mind off of things," Brittany said, deciding not to beat around the bush for something so simple.

Quinn seemed surprised by the offer that came out of nowhere. "Umm, sure... I guess." She turned to her dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear, and carefully slipped her underwear on under her towel.

"Well, we just wanted to give you a meal where you didn't have to worry about anything," Rachel said, obviously nervous about upsetting Quinn.

Quinn looked at her and chuckled. "Rachel, I already said yes, you don't have to keep trying to sell it," she said before turning her back to them and dropping her towel to slip her bra on.

Rachel and Brittany turned to look at each other when Quinn laughed. This could be a problem. The only thing worse than upset Quinn was when Quinn pushed away her feelings. They wanted to distract her, not rebuild her walls.

"Or we could talk about it," Brittany suggested, carefully trying to stop what she was worried may have already happened.

Quinn smiled, and Brittany was immediately reminded of Quinn's HBIC days. "I'm perfectly fine Britt. Dinner sounds lovely," she said As sweetly as possible without her voice.

Brittany sent a pleading look to Rachel. If this wasn't stopped soon, Quinn could turn her repressed feelings into resentment. Rachel sent her a sad look back. Their only chance now was to get Quinn to talk to Santana, or cry over dinner, and at the moment, the latter seemed more likely to happen.

Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all left their dorm at Seven, wearing blue, red and green, respectively. Quinn hugged her white cardigan closer to herself, in the chilly, dark October night.

Brittany slung her arm around Quinn when she noticed the blonde shivering, her double motive being to offer the shorter girl some comfort. Quinn smiled up at her when her purse vibrated. She reached inside and noticed a text from a number she didn't recognize.

7:03 pm.  
_I'll be waiting. I hope you'll take me up on my offer, Quinnie_.

Quinn sighed. She didn't even bother to worry about how Santana got her number, figuring Rachel probably gave it to her. She wanted to be upset at the fact that hearing from Santana made her feel warm inside. But she recognized the playful feel of the second sentence and decided to ignore the message, tossing her phone into her bag when Rachel finally managed to hail a taxi.

* * *

Santana took a seat on the edge of the fountain. Red and white Christmas lights were strung around the middle and along the edge of it, and the lights inside the fountain turned the water into a rainbow. She eyed the dark sky, tinted slightly orange from the city lights.

This was a perfect night if she ever saw one.

She gave a small smile to the violin player waiting with her, as she hoped against hope that the blonde would show. She had put a lot of thought into this. She was finally ready to start dating the blonde. After a year and a half of being single, she was ready to give into someone else, to be vulnerable around them. She wanted a relationship that was more than sex with an intriguing artist, who managed to capture her heart.

7:25. "Please, please show up."

* * *

Quinn thanked the waiter when he went to go place their drink orders. She listened as Rachel and Brittany made small talk, politely responding when they spoke to her, but otherwise her mind was somewhere else, across campus, with a cocky Latina.

She was starting to feel bad for standing her up, but Quinn couldn't be there. Not now. She needed a chance to get over Santana. To get passed the fact that the woman didn't want anything more than sex, and that they would probably never be anything more than friends.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked up to see Rachel and Brittany looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn asked, shaking her head from her thoughts and giving the two of them an apologetic look.

"We asked how your art class was going," Rachel said, sipping the glass of water that Quinn didn't even notice arrive.

"Oh, umm, it's good," she said, before realizing how her art class had really been going.  
"We just started nude modeling," she said quietly.

Rachel mentally facepalmed. "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry, I know-"

"No, it's fine, I'm fine," she said, waving the waiter over. "Can I get a raspberry Margherita, please?"

Brittany and Rachel shared their sixth worried look of the night.

* * *

An hour had passed and Santana was still sitting at the fountain. She knew Quinn probably wasn't coming, but she was hoping that maybe the blonde would have a change of heart and decide to come, and Santana was more than determined to be there if that did happen.

She sighed and pulled out another fifty dollar bill, handing it to the violin player. She pulled her phone out from her bra and went through her recent contacts list before hitting dial.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi, yes, Santana Lopez. I'd like to cancel my dinner reservation for 8:30." Her breath came out in visible puffs in the 45 degree weather.

They may not be able to have dinner, but the blonde could still show up and see the hard work and effort she put into making the fountain look beautiful. She looked up at the large banner just above the fountain and let out another sigh before sitting back down.

* * *

Quinn looked down at her finished plate of ravioli and ignored the worry that was trying to surface. Santana was probably home by now, after an hour and a half of waiting. She hoped the Latina wouldn't be too disappointed by her no-show.

"Would you ladies like dessert?" The waiter asked, reaching for the dessert menu tucked into his apron.

"No thank you, we'll just take the check now," Brittany smiled at him.

The waiter nodded and left, and Rachel continued to explain how evil her dance teacher was, and gush about her new audition. Quinn felt bad that she wasn't paying attention, but she continued to zone out.  
When the bill was paid, the three girls hopped into a taxi back to their dorm room.

* * *

9:45.

Santana was more than heartbroken that Quinn wasn't here, but she was still determined to believe the blonde would come.

"I'm really sorry, thank you for coming anyway," she apologized to the violinist, handing him a final hundred dollar bill for his trouble.

"You should probably head home, sweetheart. Central Park isn't necessarily the safest place to be hanging around at night alone. Especially when you're an attractive twenty-something woman," he warned her in his New York accent.

She gave him a sad smile. "I'll be fine; I know how to take care of myself. I keep razor blades in my hair."

The violinist seemed worried, still not okay with having a young girl disappear on his watch. "You're sure? You have a phone on you and everything?" Santana nodded. "Alright. Stay safe."  
Santana watched him leave, glancing at her phone, slumping her shoulders when the screen said there were no new messages.

* * *

Quinn was laying across Brittany and Rachel's laps, still in her dress, as they watched the end of The Notebook. She glanced at the clock showing 10:47 before finally voicing her opinion.

"Do you think she's upset I didn't show?" She asked.

Rachel looked down at the blonde before replying "probably. I'd be upset if someone important to me didn't show up."

"I'm not important to her. She doesn't even want to go out with me," she said, disappointed.

"I wouldn't say that. She did send you flowers and invite you to go see her," Brittany argued.

"She probably just wanted to have sex again," Quinn muttered.

"Quinn, you know last night at the movies, when I said I could tell by your eyes that you were falling in love?" Quinn nodded. "Santana had that same look in her eyes."

"I don't think she would bother sticking around if she didn't want to be with you," Rachel agreed.

"Well, she doesn't! She's turned me down multiple times," Quinn told them.

"Maybe she was too scared to admit her feelings," Brittany shrugged.

Quinn could sense herself losing the argument, so she decided to deflect. "Well, it doesn't matter. She's home now, so I lost my chance to find out how she feels," she sighed, exasperation creeping into her hoarse voice.

"Is she?" Rachel asked, making eye contact with Quinn. Quinn stared at her.

"What do you-" Quinn cut herself off.

What if Santana hadn't done what any normal person would? What if Santana was still waiting for her by the fountain?

_"I'm a pretty backwards person, Quinn F."_

"FUCK!" Quinn yelled, her sore voice cutting through the dramatic movie music. Rachel and Brittany both jumped, watching with concerned expressions, as the blonde ran around the room, grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, praying her friend wasn't about to do something dangerous.

"I have to go find Santana!" She called at as she threw the door open and ran down the hall.

* * *

11:19 pm.

Santana couldn't stop the pain that started in her chest from spreading throughout her body, any and all hope that Quinn might show up, gone.

She had lost her chance to finally accept Quinn's offer. She refused to cry; she would make it home before that happened. What an idiot. She waited four hours, with the idiotic idea that Quinn might actually come.

Quinn hopped out of the cab throwing a twenty dollar bill at the driver before jumping out of the car and sprinting in the direction of the Bethesda fountain.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she noticed the lights strung all around the fountain in the distance. It was more than beautiful, and Quinn was blown away by how hard Santana had worked to make this special. She picked up her pace, more than glad she had decided to wear flats. When she was within 300 ft, she noticed a figure walking away from her towards a cab.

_Shit_! "Santana!" She called out.

The brunette didn't look back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! She couldn't hear her! Quinn's voice couldn't travel that far when she lost it.

"Santana!" She yelled again, straining her voice.

Santana looked around. She could've sworn she heard her name being called, but she shook it off. She didn't even recognize the voice; she was probably imagining it.

"God dammit! _SANTANA_!" She shouted, finally mere yards away from the fountain.

The Latina turned around, positive she wasn't just hearing things this time, when she noticed the flushed, out of breath blonde in a blue dress chasing after her.

Santana felt relief flood through her body at the sight, a mix between a sob and a chuckle escaping her throat. She ran towards the blonde, finally letting a tear escape.

When the two reached eachother, they immediately fell into an embrace, sobbing and overcome with emotion in the fact that the other didn't give up on them.

"You came!" Santana said, trying to keep the words from getting caught in her throat.

"You waited," Quinn whispered back.

Santana looked surprised at the hoarse tone escaping the blonde's lips. "Your voice..."

"Is fine," Quinn finished. "You stayed here for four hours, just to wait for me?"

Santana looked into her eyes and Quinn couldn't find a single shred of denial. "Of course."

"Oh Santana," Quinn whispered.

She connected their lips, and both girls melted into the gesture, oblivious to the world around them as they felt complete, both positive that this was where they belonged.

Santana gently pulled away. "Does this mean-"

"Yes, Santana Lopez, I will take you on a date," Quinn cut her off, ignoring the fact that the large banner above the fountain, in backwards letters said 'Will You Go Out With Me". She had spent so long trying to win the Latina over; there was no way in hell she'd give up her chance to finally be the one to take her out.

The Latina smiled at the answer and reconnected their lips. They were finally where they needed to be.

Quinn pulled away one last time. "But if we're going to do this, you should know my last name. It's Quinn Fabray. I expect the next note you write me to have that written on it."

"Whatever you say, Quinnie," Santana responded before grabbing the back of her head and forcing their lips together once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**_  
_

Word count: 3,300

Rating: M (Yay! Smut is back!)

Disclaimer: I'm Ryan Murphy, so...

* * *

_Dearest 'Sannie',_

_I've never planned a date before, and I wanted this one to be special, because It's _for_ someone special. So I plan on taking you on a date that will be in "true backwards fashion". Would you do me the favor of joining me at the coffee shop a block away from your apartment at 6?  
~Quinn_

Santana had to double check Quinn's letter, which was written backwards, before she entered the building.

She smiled when she saw the card facing her mirror this morning, so she could read it. She couldn't fight the blush or the flattered smile when Quinn said she was someone special. It'd been so long since someone had taken her on a date, and no one had ever put any thought into it. Just a dinner and a movie, with the hopes that they'd get into her pants later on.

Santana entered the coffee shop and smiled when she saw Quinn, her bangs pinned back and wearing a white dress with pink polka dots, a red cardigan accentuating the outfit.

"You look beautiful," Quinn said, gesturing to Santana's deep blue knee length dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Santana winked. "So what are we doing in a coffee shop? I hope this isn't-"

"It's not," Quinn cut her off with a small smile. "Care to join me for a walk?" She asked, offering her arm.

Santana eyed her curiously before nodding and taking her arm. The two left the coffee shop and quietly strolled down the street, taking their time. The sky was beginning to grow dark, and the street was relatively empty.

"So where are you taking me?" Santana asked.

"To your apartment," Quinn replied.

Santana looked at her, and laughed. "Why? I was just there."

"Because it's a backwards date, remember? That's why I asked you to meet me a block away. So the walk would be short," Quinn explained.

Santana shook her head and smiled. Quinn really did put some thought into this. They reached her apartment building in record time, and Quinn walked Santana up the steps.

"So... I guess this is goodnight, huh?" Quinn asked, shyly rubbing the back of her neck.

"I guess so," Santana giggled, causing Quinn to join her. "I had a nice time."

When their giggles died off, the two leaned in slowly, carefully capturing the goodnight kiss feeling. They softly pressed their lips together for a moment, before pulling away shyly.

Quinn smiled at the Latina, before gesturing to the taxi waiting for them that Santana just now realized was there. "Come on," she told her gently, tugging on the Latina's arm.

They hopped into the cab and the driver made his way down the street, having already heard Quinn give the directions earlier. The cab was silent for the most part, and Santana could tell the blonde next to her was nervous. She needed to relax.

Santana smirked. She's always wanted to do this.

Quinn almost jumped when she felt a hand on her knee. She was beyond jumpy with nerves, and the feeling of the Latina's warm hand sent a jolt Through her center. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little sexually frustrated after having not touched Santana in 4 days. The woman was addicting.

The hand on Quinn's knee slid higher and she looked over to Santana, who was looking straight ahead with a shit-eating grin.

"Santana, we can't!" She whispered.

Her only response was Santana's hand moving higher. She dragged her nails across the expanse of Quinn's thigh, garnering a small moan.

"You gotta be quiet, Quinnie," she whispered, leaning into Quinn.

"Santana, there isn't enough time, and we're in a cab! I'm taking you on a date!" Quinn whined.

"Shhh. Think of it as my way of repaying you early," she said, before silencing the blonde by cupping her through her panties. Quinn bit her lip and clenched her fists to suppress her moans.

Quinn felt Santana stroke her through her panties, before pushing them aside and dipping her fingers through silky, warm wetness.

"Wow, you're really wet Quinnie. Were you expecting this? When you had set up this date, were you thinking about how hot it would be to take me after?" Santana asked, bringing her lips to the shell of the blonde's ear.

Quinn could only moan as Santana slid her fingers up and down her pussy. She circled her clit a couple of times, before spelling out "Quinn" with her fingers. She slid down lower, stroking the blonde, and slipped her index finger into the writhing girl.

"Huh, Quinnie? Do you expect to get laid after the first date? Do you imagine me licking your pussy? Humping your fingers? Do you imagine us using toys?" She husked. "Vibrators, Strap-ons?"

Quinn couldn't contain her moan at that one.

"Ooh. Quinnie's into strap-ons. Being fucked by a dildo attached to a girl. Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you with my dick?"

Quinn nodded furiously. When Santana slipped another finger into Quinn's wet heat, the blonde leaned down and bit her shoulder to hide a particularly loud moan.

"Noted."

Santana brought her thumb up to rub the blonde's clit, and not even the Latina's shoulder could muffle the animalistic groan that erupted from Quinn's mouth as she came, hard, trembling violently, while Santana stroked her down from her high.

When Quinn could finally relax, Santana slipped her fingers out of her, and brought them to her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning. She opened her eyes to Quinn staring, jaw dropped and eyes wide, as she sucked each one. Santana smirked and faced forward again.

The cab came to a stop and the cabbie turned around, Holding out his hand. Santana looked over at Quinn who was still dazed and smiled, reaching inside her purse for her wallet. She pulled out a couple bucks and handed it to the driver.

When she noticed the prominent tent in his pants, she rolled her eyes. "That better be a roll of Certs in your pocket," she told him before getting out of the cab.

Quinn watched her get out. "Oh fuck me," she groaned.

As she slid out, Santana held out her hand. "Already did, sweetie."

Quinn took her hand and smiled leading her into the building. When they stepped inside, the two girls immediately took in the warm atmosphere and low lighting in red hues. There was a large wooden dance floor with a bar off to the side, and tables scattered around the couples who were dancing.

Santana smiled and looked at Quinn. "You're taking me dancing."

Quinn smiled back. "Well, normally it'd be a dinner and dancing, but tonight it's dancing and dinner. We'd probably be more hungry after anyway," she explained.

It was a classic dance room, complete with a big jazz band in the front, playing swing and ballroom music, and slow music and such.

"Shall we?" Quinn said, offering her hand.

Santana nodded, and Quinn lead her to the dance floor, maintaining her hold on the one hand, while placing Santana's hand on her shoulder as she placed her's on the brunette's waist, leading them into a small waltz. _'And the way you look tonight_' was the song of choice by the band at the moment.

"I didn't know you knew how to ballroom dance," Santana told her.

"You shouldn't be that surprised," Quinn replied.

"You're right, you seem like the type," Santana said as she continued to follow Quinn's lead.

"What do you mean, I 'seem like the type'?" Quinn asked with a small laugh.

"That kind of girl. The creative one who ballroom dances and paints because it's what she enjoys. Who notices the small things, and has an interesting outlook on life. The one who doesn't hide what she wants, who sits in coffee shops and spends her days doing what she enjoys," Santana tried to describe what she saw in Quinn.

"So... A coffee shop girl," Quinn tried to sum up.

"Exactly. A coffee shop girl. A coffee shop girl I'm glad I met. A girl I'm glad I have a chance to get to know, to learn more from and about," Santana answered, honestly. She wanted Quinn to know everything she saw in her, no holds barred. She was falling hard for the artist and she wanted her to know it, and maybe to fall a little for her in return.

Quinn blushed at how Santana described her, with so much awe, and adoration. She had never seen the Latina like this and it made her heart flutter. Santana was looking at _her_ like this. She was describing _Quinn_ with such a soft expression.

It also made her heart hurt. "I wasn't always like this. I used to be cold and calculating. If you crossed me, which wasn't a rare occasion for anyone, aside from Brittany and Rachel, I would tear you to shreds. I had so many walls piled up I might as well have been defending a country, not the heart of a teenage girl. It took college and opening up to finally get where I am," Quinn sighed. "Don't start putting me on a pedestal. I was a bitch."

"In high school, Quinn. You've changed now. I'm not putting you on a pedestal. I'm telling you what I see is inside of you. I know you aren't perfect. You're clumsy and dorky and stubborn and easily jealous and sometimes maybe even a little insecure," Quinn rolled her eyes at the list. "Actually, I think you're really insecure, but I think that's because you're scared of what being vulnerable means only after you've already started to let your guard down. My point is, you've changed, Quinn. You're a dorky coffee shop girl who managed to score a hot Latina model." Santana smirked.

Quinn smiled. She didn't deserve Santana. She looked so inspired and smitten while she described Quinn, that the blonde couldn't help the feeling of her heart swelling or her stomach erupting into butterflies, and she certainly couldn't stop the tear from sliding down her cheek.

"You're amazing, and incredible, and just wow. My God, Santana, you're perfect," She whispered.

"Don't start putting me on a pedestal," Santana winked.

Quinn let out a watery laugh before attaching her lips to Santana's in a soft and languid kiss. Quinn smiled into the kiss.

The two girls continued to dance, for a couple more songs, Quinn even convinced Santana to swing dance, and then tango with her. After about half an hour, they both agreed they were starving and left the dance club, hailing a taxi and arriving at a restaurant called Divicci's.

"Italian," Santana said as she sat down in the booth across from Quinn. "Good choice."

"Oh good," Quinn mocked. "I was worried Santana Lopez, proud Hispanic, would have something against ethnic food aside from her own."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You racist. Nah, I have a soft spot for breadsticks. They're my second favorite white thing to eat out."

Quinn snorted. "That was awful."

"I take what I can get," the model shrugged.

The waiter came by and took their drink orders, and they sunk into comfortable conversation. They laughed and smiled as the topics delved from childhood, to class courses, to the benefits of fabric and leather couches. Before they knew it their food had arrived, and both girls dived in, not even ashamed of how hungry they were after all that dancing.

"So," Quinn started, casually twirling a bit of pasta onto her fork. " Any past boyfriends, girlfriends?"

"Remember when I mentioned you were easily jealous?"

"Santana," Quinn groaned. "I'm just curious. I'd be an idiot if I assumed you were a virgin when we met."

Santana laughed. "I've been with a couple people here and there, but never anything serious. And when I say 'been with' I mostly mean dated."

"Mostly," Quinn pointed out.

Santana nodded. "How about you, Fabray? What were your past conquests like?"

Quinn blushed. "You're the first. I've honestly never been the one chasing until now. People have always offered. But my most serious relationship lasted six months."

"Wow, I've got to admit I'm surprised, coffee shop girl. Your species has been known to mate for life," Santana said before taking a bite of her breadstick.

Quinn laughed. She would never get tired of the Latina's humor or flirtatiousness. "It was the first time I was ever with a girl. I dated a boy named Finn for two years, and then another guy, Sam, all of junior year; I didn't really feel anything for them. But they fit the bill. Star quarterback dating head cheerleader. Power couple of McKinley, Prom king and queen. I hated it. I'm surprised I didn't realize I was a lesbian sooner," Quinn explained.

"That backstory wasn't surprising. You just scream repressed, when you're not laid-back-coffee-shop-girl-ish."

"Gee, thanks," Quinn deadpanned.

Santana shrugged. "Just keeping it real." She took a sip of her coke before continuing. "I kind of always knew I was gay. I lost my virginity to a boy when I was fourteen, but it was only about a month after that, when I realized I was into lady-loving," She smirked.

"Elegantly put, Santana," Quinn told her, taking a bite of her pasta.

"You know, I think I prefer Sannie," Santana mused.

"Noted," Quinn said, mocking Santana from earlier in the cab.

When they finished their meal, Quinn laughed when Santana initiated the classic bill-paying game, where you trade it back and forth, offering to pay. It really was like a stereotypical first date, just backwards.

When the bill was paid and they left the tip, Quinn and Santana hopped into the cab one final time. This time, Quinn remembered to put distance between the two of them. Santana just laughed at the blonde.

The cab made it to Santana's apartment around 8:30, and the two girls were blown away by how quickly time had flown by. They entered the building and made their way up the stairs. The elevator was filled with silence as the two girls smiled and stared at the other when they thought they weren't looking, blushing when one of them noticed.

Once they reached the door to Santana's apartment, Quinn pulled out a rose, standard pick up gift for a date. Santana had to do a double take. Was Quinn a fucking magician? Where did that come from?

"I had a really nice time," Quinn told her, handing Santana the flower.

Santana took it and smiled. "Me too. I've never had someone put so much thought into a date for me," she told Quinn, semi-bashfully.

"Then I am quite lucky to be the first to spoil you on a date, Santana Lopez," Quinn drawled.

"You are quite the charmer, Quinn Fabray. Care to come inside?" She asked, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Santana, this was just the first date, what kind of girl would I be if I just gave myself away after the first date?" Quinn smiled.

"The same girl who took me on a backwards date. And technically, it would be _before_ the first date," Santana pointed out.

Quinn sighed, smiling. It wouldn't have taken much convincing anyway. "I guess.."

Santana smirked and pulled her inside. She lead Quinn through the dark apartment and into her room.

"I've been wanting to do this since I saw you in that dress. You looked perfect," Santana told Quinn looking into her eyes.

"I don't even compare to how you looked tonight. Turn around," Quinn said, watching as the Latina did exactly that.

Quinn brought her hands up and slowly, gently, carefully, tugged to zipper down, making sure to brush her fingers against Santana's spine, reveling in the goosebumps that were left in her wake.

The blonde watched as the dress fell, pooling onto the floor. Santana turned around and gestured for Quinn to do the same. Quinn's dress loosened before following Santana's into a pool on the ground.

Quinn felt the Latina's arms wrap around her midriff and her lips began placing small kisses along her shoulder. Quinn moaned and rolled her head back, making it easier for the Latina to gain access to her neck. Her knees buckled when Santana sucked and nipped at her pulse point. Santana noticed this and lead Quinn to the bed, pushing her onto it before straddling her waist.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against Quinn's, their lips sliding together in a careful dance. Santana brought her hands down, brushing them against the silky skin over her ribs, before sliding them under her back and unclasping her bra. Quinn slid the straps off of her arms and threw it across the room while Santana undid her own bra and tossed it on the floor.

This time, when their lips connected, Santana tried to push them open with her tongue. When she was denied access, Santana reached down and pinched the blonde's nipple, eliciting a gasp and giving her entrance to Quinn's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Santana reached down once again, this time to slide her fingertips into the waistband of Quinn red, lace panties. Their lips parted for a moment as Santana dragged Quinn's underwear down her soft legs and Quinn helped her get her panties off of her ankles.

Before she knew it, Santana's world flipped. She found her back pressed into the mattress, this time Quinn was on top. Quinn hooked her fingers into the Waistband of Santana's panties, and the next thing she knew, they were across the room.

Damn, Quinn was fast.

Quinn settled between Santana's legs and both girls moaned loudly when their centers connected. The contact sent a jolt through both girls, spreading from their core to their fingertips.

"God, Quinn, I can't even-" Santana tried to voice what she was feeling, but every time their clits brushed one another her body twitched. It felt so goddamn good.

"Fuck, Santana, I know," Quinn moaned, picking up the pace, rocking her hips back and forth.  
Their moans grew louder and louder, both girls feeling closer than ever before due to their intimate connection. They'd never felt so close to someone.

Quinn buried her face in Santana's neck as she went faster, making sure to press hard when their clits connected. She moaned at the thought that both of their juices were mixed together now.

"Oh fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Quinn, I'm almost there... So close... So, so close.." Santana whined into Quinn's ear.

"You're so hot. Me too, Santana. I'm close, too. Fuck, I'm gonna-" Quinn was cut off by herself, letting out a scream as Santana began pistoning her hips up, speeding up Quinn's pace and forcing more pressure onto her clit.

Quinn and Santana screamed as their orgasms took them by surprise, Quinn biting into Santana's neck at the incredible sensation. Their hips continued to buck, slowing down considerably, as they rode out their orgasms.

When Quinn's aftershocks stopped, and her legs stopped twitching, she collapsed onto Santana, before rolling over and snuggling up into her side.

Santana laughed, breathlessly. "That was... Amazing. Fuck, Quinn," she moaned, chest heaving.

"Fuck, I know. God, we're good at that," Quinn smiled.

Santana looked at her and smirked, before softening her expression and kissing the top of the blonde's head. "Thank you for the perfect night."

"You deserve it," Quinn told her, honestly, looking into Santana's eyes. "I can't wait to see you top it."  
Santana rolled her eyes. Of course coffee shop girl wanted to be romanced. "Time for sleep, Quinnie," she said, closing her eyes and rolling over cuddling into Quinn.

"Whatever you say, Sannie," Quinn smiled before closing her eyes as well.

They fell asleep in that position. Arms wrapped around eachother, legs intertwined, both girls content and thrilled that they had fallen for eachother so quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 3,228

Rating M/NC-17 for strap-on sex :D

Disclaimer: So, I own Glee, and I thought, instead of spending my time writing the actual show, I would write Fanfiction.

* * *

"Here you go, Miss Lopez," the professor said, handing her the check for modeling last week. She gracefully took it, all the while glaring daggers at the blonde lying at the front of the room.

She had planned on coming here during this particular class to make Quinn flustered, when she saw this bottle-head bimbo had all of her attention. Quinn didn't even look up when she entered the room! Only glancing up quickly at the new model consistently before adding something new to her paper each time.

"Thanks. You got a new model?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes on the blonde artist who still hadn't taken note of her yet, or the girl lying on a cloth on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Stark naked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work on diversity. Making sure they don't become accustomed to drawing one type of person," Professor Smith explained.

"Mmhmm." Santana couldn't care less. Quinn seemed so focused, so careful, and if it had been her, she'd take the childish route and give the so-called 'model' devil horns.

"Do you mind if I observe?" She asked, gesturing to the students carefully mapping out the woman's body.

"No, that's really convenient, actually. Would you be comfortable watching them while I rush to the restroom really quickly?" The professor asked hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem, go ahead," she told him.

"Thank you," he said, before racing off to the bathroom.

Santana turned back to the students, eyes landing on Quinn as she studied the blonde in the front of the room, her eyes seemingly focused on two particular assets.

Santana, trying to quell her jealous fury, made her way down the first row of students, quickly, yet gracefully, her heels barely echoing through the silence of the room.

When she reached Quinn, the blonde, immediately sensing someone's presence, glanced up. She, not for the first time, dropped her pencil at the sight of the Latina.

Santana leaned down and brought her lips to Quinn's ear.

"Those," Santana said, gesturing to the breasts in Quinn's drawing of the woman, "Need to be smaller."

Quinn swallowed, feeling like she was caught cheating. Which, she realized, was unnecessary; she wasn't doing anything wrong. Men and women modeled for them all the time.

Santana stalked off, looking over several students' shoulders, eyes flitting, occasionally, back to Quinn, who now looked a lot less focused and a lot more flustered. She bit her lip to hide her smile at the effect she had on the blonde.

The professor walked back into the room and checked the time, surprise flashing across his face when he realized they were ten minutes over.

"Well, looks like time's up, you're all dismissed," he told the class.

Santana walked over to the front of the room and leaned against the professor's desk while she waited for Quinn.

The blonde fumbled with her supplies, knowing Santana was watching her. She walked around to the front of her desk as she placed her last pencil into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

As Quinn turned around and started to walk in the direction of the door, she ran into the blonde model sending both of them tumbling to the floor.

Quinn flushed bright red. "I am so sorry!" She apologized.

"It's okay," the blonde smiled politely.

Quinn scrambled to get up, trying to ignore the fact that she was lying on top of a hot blonde who's robe had fallen open when they fell. Her hand slipped and grazed the blonde's breast and her face grew even redder, if possible.

She felt the eyes burning holes into the two of them narrow at the action, and Quinn mentally cursed God for putting her in this position.

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry," Quinn rushed out, finally bringing herself to her feet, and holding out her hand for the model.

The blonde laughed and accepted the offered hand. "You're fine, really," she told Quinn, closing her robe and tying the belt. She held her hand out to the artist. "I'm Lexi."

Quinn shook her hand and smiled, politely. "Quinn. I should really be-"

"Quinn, what a cute name. It's nice to meet you," Lexi said.

"Oh, well, it's nice to..." Quinn trailed off as she watched the model reach into the side pocket of her bag and pull out a pen.

She grabbed Quinn's hand and wrote out her name and number on her palm. "Call me some time, Quinn," she winked, putting the pen in Quinn's palm and closing her fingers around it.

"Oh, I'm really flattered, but I'm kind of-"

"Taken."

An icy voice cut through Quinn's sentence and both blondes froze at it's tone. Quinn felt an arm slink around her waist and a sense of dread took over her. "She's taken. She doesn't want your number, or to call you some time, or even to see your face again. She's mine."

Santana released Quinn from her grip and stepped forward until she was inches from the blonde model. "So you and your small tits need to find another art class to pose for and seduce, because if I find out you even stepped foot back in this building or contacted my- _Quinn_, I will beat your ass nine ways to Sunday. Now Get. Out."

The blonde ran from the classroom without a second glance.

Santana turned around and faced Quinn, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip.

"It was an accident, I swear," Quinn said, wide-eyed.

Santana nodded, a false expression of understanding and sympathy for the blonde slipped across her face.

Poor Quinnie, helplessly groping some model and getting hit on.

She took a step forward.

Quinn took a step back. "The p-professor, he- she was assigned to our class today. I was just doing what I was told."

"Right, right," Santana said, taking another step forward while Quinn stepped back. "It must have been torture to have to ogle some random's small chest."

"I wasn't- she- I wasn't ogling her chest. I'm an artist, it's expected that I'll draw a nude model occasionally. I-I mean, that's how we met," Quinn stumbled.

They continued their little one step forward, one step back dance, until Quinn was backed up into a desk, Santana continuing to slowly step forward.

"Yeah. A week ago today, you took me against your professor's desk. Is that what you do with all the models that come in here? Is that what you were hoping to do today with that slut?" Santana inquired.

"N-no! Of course not. It's- I- this i-isn't my fault! I didn't do anything," Quinn pleaded.

Santana took a final step towards Quinn, mere inches away from her, and Quinn saw her life flash before her. Santana was beyond scary like this and she was dead. So, so dead.

Quinn, running on pure instinct and adrenaline, made a last ditch effort and booked it. She slipped past the Latina and sprinted out of the classroom.

Quinn wasn't sure what she thought Santana would do, but she immediately switched into survival mode, running away from the wrath that was, Santana Lopez.

She hopped inside her car and fumbled for her keys, scared Santana might appear outside her driver's side window like a fucking scary movie. She stuck the key into the ignition and booked it out of the parking lot, glad she chose to bring her car today, instead of walking back to her dorm.

Quinn drove in silence, heart pounding, as she thought about what an idiot she was for running. If Santana was mad earlier, she had to be fuming now. She actually had a reason to be mad at Quinn now, so whatever she had coming for her would only get worse.

She was so dead.

When Quinn reached her dorm, she parked her car and ran to her room, ready to make a barricade.

When she entered her dorm room, her sense of dread grew deeper. If she had stayed, Santana probably would have teased her a bit and told her that she belonged to the Latina. Running from her probably guaranteed Quinn a spot in Santana's 'take care of' list. She had no idea what would happen now, What Santana was thinking or what she would do. Quinn scolded herself for making such an irrational decision.

Quinn jumped about a mile high when she heard a knock on the door.

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

"Umm, who is it," Quinn winced when she heard her voice crack.

"It's Brittany," she heard a voice call out.

"Oh thank God," Quinn said, shoulders slumping in relief. She opened the door and ushered the blonde in.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Brittany asked, leaning against the couch. " You look terrified and flush- Why are you moving the furniture?"

Quinn dragged the table over to the door and answered her. "I've got to hide from Santana. I did something kind of stupid." Quinn went on to explain what happened to Brittany while she started to drag the armchair over to the door.

"Well, don't you think you're digging yourself an even deeper hole by trying to hide? And why would you hide in your dorm room? Isn't that the first place Santana would look?" Brittany asked.

Quinn sighed. Leave it to Brittany to be rational about this. "So what am I supposed to do? Let her murder me?" She said, relenting and pushing the chair back into it's place.

"Okay, you need to calm down, Quinn. You're overreacting. I'm sure Santana's fine. She's probably only irritated that you're avoiding her now," Brittany told her.

"You're right," Quinn sighed again. "I probably overreacted when I ran away, too. I was just... Scared."

Brittany nodded. "Now I'm going to go back into my room and you're going to call Santana. Got it?" Quinn nodded. "Now help me move this table." Quinn did as she was told and hugged Brittany before she left.

Quinn sighed and ran her hands over her face a couple of times. She could do this. She was just overreacting.

Another knock rang through the room and Quinn walked over to the door. She pulled it open and started to talk. "Did you forget to tell me something, or- fuck!" Quinn jumped and clutched her heart.

There stood Santana, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed. Quinn had to admit she looked hot like this, in her skinny jeans and halter top.

A sickeningly sweet smile stretched across Santana's lips as she spoke.

"I think we need to talk."

Quinn gulped and nodded, closing the door after the Latina and following her to her room.

Santana gestured for Quinn to sit on the bed as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to run away. I was just scared and I didn't know what to do and I'm such an idiot for running, but I'm just really sorry," Quinn blurted out, unable to contain the speed of her words.

"I know," Santana said.

Quinn looked at her. "You do?" She asked, incredulously.

"I do." Santana walked over to Quinn and straddled her lap, throwing her arms around her neck. "I'm annoyed that you thought you needed to run from me, but that's not why I'm here. I can get over that."

Quinn let out a small breath of relief. Santana smiled at her, and Quinn only just noticed it was fake before the Latina ground down into Quinn.

The blonde let out a moan as Santana circled her hips, building a small, slow rhythm.

Then she felt it. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Santana. The model just smirked knowingly.

She pressed her hips harder into Quinn's lap and moaned at the feeling of the insert pressing into her clit.

She leaned in close to Quinn's ear. "You feel it, don't you, Quinnie?" The blonde nodded. " I bet it turns you on."

She rolled her hips forward particularly hard, and closed her eyes at the sound of Quinn's whimper. Santana got off of Quinn's lap and stood.

"Take your clothes off," she ordered, watching as Quinn jumped up at the tone of her voice and removed her dress.

"Underwear, too."

Quinn pulled her boy shorts down and off her legs before unclasping her bra and letting it fall. Santana licked her lips at all the skin exposed to her.

She wasn't sure about this at first; coming here and dominating Quinn. She was flirty, and had a commandeering personality, but when it came down to it, she and Quinn were equal tops, and she was beginning to like being on the bottom for once. But she couldn't deny how incredibly sexy it was to have this power over Quinn, even if it was just for this moment, as the blonde willingly did what she was told.

She signaled for the blonde to turn around and walked up behind her. She slid one hand around and up to her breast, the other dipped into Quinn's wet heat. She gathered some of the blonde's wetness and brought it to eye level. Quinn blushed at the sight of the Latina's glistening fingers, and Santana smirked.

"Suck them," she told Quinn, moaning lightly when the blonde didn't hesitate, wrapping her tongue around each one, individually.

When she was done, Santana pulled her hand away and pulled Quinn over to the bed. She helped her get into position, on her hands and knees climbing on the bed behind her.

"You're mine, Quinnie. Now that we're dating, you belong to me. No one else owns you, no one else can touch you," She told her, unbuttoning her jeans, unleashing the surprise she brought for Quinn. "I decided after that bitch hit on you that I need to mark my territory. Claim what's mine."

She lined the eight inch, deep purple, silicon dick up with Quinn's dripping entrance before, sliding in. She went kind of slow, well aware that it might've been a while since Quinn had last had sex with a guy (if she ever did at all).

She picked up her pace, pulling in and out, closing her eyes at the sensation. Quinn moaned every time Santana slammed back in. She was so turned on, she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs.

Soon enough Santana was plowing into Quinn, shoving all eight inches into her roughly, both girls moaning loudly.

Quinn let out a loud, piercing scream when Santana hit her g-spot, pure ecstasy rolling through her veins. Santana caught this and made sure to hit that spot again, over and over. The insert pressed against her clit perfectly, causing her eyes to roll back.

Santana remembered something, causing her to stop abruptly. Quinn whined, close to tears, when Santana pulled out of her.

"No! N-No, what are you doing?" She cried.

"I'll be right back," Santana told her, running her hands over Quinn's ass before padding across the carpet to Quinn's bathroom.

She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water before grabbing some lavender hand soap. She walked back into the bedroom and set everything on the bedside table.

Santana removed all of her clothing, leaving her naked except for the strap-on between her legs. She pressed against Quinn's side, signaling for the blonde to roll over onto her back.

Quinn was still trying to regain her breathing and calm herself down, but she couldn't help the flood of wetness at the sight of the Latina with just a dildo between her legs. She watched as Santana grabbed the hand soap and crawled onto the bed, straddling her, dildo resting on Quinn's stomach.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed some soap into her hand, using her thumbs to massage it into Quinn's palm, slowly removing the pen ink. Quinn felt tingles spread through her hand at the feeling of Santana's very skilled fingers pressing into her palm, pleasurably.

When the ink was mostly faded, Santana grabbed the wet washcloth and finished scrubbing the rest of it, also removing the soap. She smiled and pressed a kiss into Quinn's palm, and Quinn immediately noticed the change in Santana's demeanor. From dominant to loving.

Santana set the washcloth back on the table and leaned down onto her elbows, hovering over Quinn. She, once again, lined up the dildo with Quinn's entrance smirking, but not commenting, at the abundance of wetness coating Quinn's pussy and thighs.

She slid into Quinn more sensually, this time, but started at a quick pace. Their position was more intimate than when Santana took her from behind. Santana leaned down and bit into Quinn's neck, sucking hard to leave a hickey, so everyone would know who Quinn belonged to.

Santana began jack hammering into Quinn as she leaned up to look the blonde in the eyes. They were both blown away by the feeling of closeness that overtook them.

Santana once again found Quinn's g-spot and moaned when Quinn screamed, loud and gutturally. She brought her hand down to rub Quinn's clit furiously, and groaned when the blonde bucked her hips, putting delicious pressure on her own clit.

Quinn came first, with a loud cry of Santana's name, and the Latina immediately followed, letting herself scream when the first waves of her orgasm hit. They continued to jerk and writhe against eachother as they rode out their orgasms, maintaining eye contact throughout the entire thing.

Santana finally collapsed on top of Quinn, panting heavily.

"That... Was... Really hot..." Quinn gasped.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled.

Quinn nodded, her breathing finally slowing as she drew small patterns on Santana's lower back. "Yeah, we should definitely do that again."

"So Quinnie, coffee shop extraordinaire, likes being dominated." Santana's voice was laced with teasing, but they both knew that she was checking to make sure that what happened was okay with the blonde.

"Fuck yeah. And it definitely got the point across. I'm yours, Santana Lopez," she reassured the Latina.

"Then... Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked. "I want it to be official, with you off the market."

Quinn smiled. "Yes, I will. You're really hot when you're possessive, you know that?"

Santana buried her head into Quinn's neck. "I need to start flirting with Rachel, again. I like it when you're the jealous one."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Brittany and Rachel were cuddling up on the couch, just able to catch the end of Pitch Perfect on Demand. They had spent the majority of the movie listening to the moans and screams thought the walls of the room next to them.

"Do... Do you think they're done?" Rachel asked, wanting to boil her ears.

"God, I hope so. When I walked in to find you earlier, I told Quinn to call her, not fuck her," Brittany said.

"Wanna get out of here and grab something to eat before they start up again?" Rachel asked, already starting to get up.

"Ugh, gladly," Brittany said, pushing herself off the couch.

Rachel laced her fingers with Brittany's and smiled. "Or we could just go for a walk," she offered.

Brittany looked into her eyes and smiled. "That sounds lovely, Rach."

The two continued to smile at eachother bashfully, neither noticing this time, when the moans began picking up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 2,862

Rating: M (for some almost-sex, and then some definitely-sex)

Disclaimer: IT'S ALL MINE.

* * *

"Santana? What are-" The blonde was cut off immediately when the brunette pressed her lips against Quinn's in a needy, passionate kiss.

"You bitch," Santana whispered against her lips. The blonde smirked before Santana could recapture her swelling lips. She may have been referring to the very dirty, very detailed note Quinn had left by her bed after they had crashed at her place the night before, going into all kinds of detail about the things they could do with the strap-on. "I had to pour ice into my bath to cool off after that, when I went home."

Quinn grabbed Santana's collar and dragged her into the dorm room, and Santana felt her back slam into the cool wall next to the door. "Really? You didn't just take care of yourself?" Quinn asked, grinning mischeviously from ear to ear.

Santana rolled her eyes, before gripping Quinn's back, dragging her nails desperately over her shoulder blades as Quinn quickly attached her lips to Santana's neck. When she felt Quinn's teeth bite down on her flesh, she let out a throaty moan and her knees buckled.

Quinn caught her before she could fall. She dragged the Latina to the couch and pushed her onto it and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist.  
Quinn took in the deliciously debauched looking woman below her, chest heaving, lips swollen, raven locks strewn across the arm rest.

Quinn licked her lips.

She looked totally... Fuckable.

"You look beautiful, Santana," Quinn told her.

Santana rolled her eyes. She could practically feel the heat radiating through Quinn's pants.

"Just fuck me, Fabray."

Quinn leaned forward, pressing her lips to Santana's and slid her hands down to her jeans and deftly undid the button and zipper, slipping her fingers under the seam of her panties.

"Please don't" a voice rang out from the kitchen, halting both women. Rachel appeared in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. "Hearing about it is one thing, seeing it is another."

"Sorry, Rach," Quinn blushed.

"You guys haven't even gone on your second date yet! Why don't you just wait?"

Santana sat up just enough to see Rachel, leaning on her elbows. "We're a pretty-"

"Backwards couple. I know, I know. Because I didn't hear that 50 times when you guys explained what happened on Tuesday or on your date." Rachel rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

Santana gave Quinn a pointed look. Quinn blushed, biting her lip. "I didn't know she was here!"

Quinn sighed and removed herself from Santana. She held out her hand to help the Latina up and they both strode into the kitchen.

"We're sorry, Rachel," Santana said, hopping onto the counter where Rachel was frosting cupcakes.

"Yeah," Quinn said coming up from behind Rachel and wrapping her arms around the petite brunette, resting her forehead against her back. "Really, really sorry." Rachel couldn't see Quinn's pout but she could definitely hear it in her voice.

"Whatever," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Quinn fake sighed. "Fine, I guess you leave me no choice," she said, before immediately tickling Rachel's sides, attacking her with both arms.

Rachel let out a loud bout of laughter, writhing and trying to pry Quinn's hands from her stomach. "Okay, okay, I-ah! I forgive you guys! I-it's- It's o-Oh-kay! It's okay!"

Quinn finally relented and Quinn and Santana giggled as Rachel tried to calm herself down. "You're unbearable, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, trying to glare at her, but failing.

"I think she's irresistible," Santana winked. Quinn winked back and Rachel chose to ignore the comment.

"What are all the cupcakes for?" Santana asked, as she swung her legs back and forth.

Rachel continued to frost as she replied. "Our friend Mercedes' birthday party is coming up, and Quinn and I are responsible for bringing them."

Quinn groaned. "Oh yeah. Sorry, Rach," she said before reaching for a cupcake and grabbing a piping bag, piping the cupcake. She turned to Santana. "Do you want to come? It's going to be a late night pool party-type thing, but we'll be going a day early and spending the night with the rest of our old glee club."

"Do you think she'll mind? I mean, we don't even know eachother," Santana said.

"Nah, she'll probably be thrilled to meet Quinn's first real girlfriend in a long time. Besides, she's got sass; you'll fit right in," Rachel told her, not looking up.

"Long time, huh? How long?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Oh God, It's been what, Quinn? About-"

"Don't you dare finish that question, Rachel, or I'll smash these cupcakes while you're sleeping," Quinn said, narrowing her eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Quinn rested her hand on her hip. "Try me."

Rachel glared at her before returning to her cupcakes and muttering something about cheating.

Quinn turned back to Santana to hear her verdict. "Fine, I guess, but what do I bring?" Santana asked.

"Just bring overnight stuff and a swimsuit, I'll get her a present and say it's from both of us," Quinn told her.

"When's the party?" She asked, finally hopping off the counter and helping pipe cupcakes.

"Monday," Rachel replied.

"You mean this would happen tomorrow?" Santana asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded, realizing she probably should have mentioned it sooner.

"Damn, Quinn, warn a girl, would ya?" Santana asked, setting down the cupcake she had just finished.

Rachel's phone went off and she stepped over to the table to read her text.

"Brittany just texted me, she needs help with Mercedes' present, so I'm going to head over to the mall, do you guys want to come?" She asked.

Quinn looked at Santana, who was smirking at the prospect of alone time.

"Umm, we'll probably just stay here and finish frosting, if that's okay with you," Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I don't know when we'll be back, so if you end up finishing them, will you put them in these boxes?" She said, gesturing to the thin cardboard cake boxes resting on the counter. Quinn and Santana nodded. "Alright, I'm heading out. Please don't do it on the cupcakes."

Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes at the request and waved to Rachel as she left.

Santana set the cupcake she was working on down and walked over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist. She took the piping and cupcake from Quinn and placed it on the counter before lifting up the blonde's shirt and drawing patterns on her stomach.

"Santana..." Quinn said, closing her eyes.

Santana moved the blonde's hair to one shoulder before placing an open-mouthed kiss at the base of her neck. "We have some time before she gets back..."

Quinn moaned when Santana bit her neck and soothed the mark with her tongue. "No... No. We can't. Not until we finish the cupcakes," she said, prying Santana's hands from her stomach.

Santana sighed and pulled herself from Quinn. "Fine," she said, picking up the cupcake she was working on.

* * *

It took another hour for them to finish up the cupcakes, but when they did, Santana practically threw the piping bag down and attacked Quinn's lips. A loud moan came from Quinn's throat when Santana sucked on her tongue. Santana pulled away from the kiss and rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, the blonde leaning against the counter as Santana slipped her hands under her shirt and bra.

"God, I've been horny as fuck ever since reading that note this morning," Santana moaned as she massaged Quinn's breasts.

"Ugh, me too. The entire time we were piping I kept imagining what it would be like to cover you in frosting and lick it all up," Quinn told her.

Santana paused her ministrations, lifting her head to look into Quinn's eyes. "Why don't you?"

"H-huh?" Quinn stuttered, heart rate picking up at all the images running through Quinn's head.

Santana smirked. "I want you to eat me like a cupcake."

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head before she nodded, frantically, not entirely sure what she was confirming. She just knew she wanted Santana. Now.

She reached for the hem of Santana's shirt before removing it and attaching her lips to the Latina's once again. Their lips moved frantically as Quinn unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down her hips before Santana shook them off the rest of the way.

Quinn pushed Santana against the table and reveled in the glory that was, Santana Lopez. Her long, brown locks were slightly disheveled, her chest was heaving and her breasts looked like they would overflow from the push-up bra. She was looking at Quinn with lidded eyes and Quinn had to remind herself that yes, she was all her's.

The blonde dove for Santana's neck, sucking and nipping as she swiftly unclasped her bra. When Santana slid it off her shoulders, she brought her mouth to a nipple, sucking gently. She pulled away and looked into Santana's eyes, trying to convey how much she cared for her.  
Santana moaned at the look in Quinn's eyes, never feeling so loved and cherished before.

Quinn brought her hands to Santana's hips, maintaining eye contact as she slid her hands down to the lace panties and slipped them down her legs.

Santana pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, before the blonde helped her onto the table. Quinn grabbed two piping bags, one pink and one white.

She took another look at the Latina and smiled at the vulnerable laying down position she was in. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"You really are beautiful," she told her, repeating her words from earlier. Santana smiled at her and reached for her collar, pulling Quinn's lips to her own.

When she pulled away, her smile grew wider at the dazed look on Quinn's face as the blonde licked her lips.

Quinn reached for the pink piping bag and began carefully mapping out the Latina's breasts, starting by covering her nipple and then spreading out, drawing patterns along the swell of her breasts.

The look of concentration on the artist's face was endearing to Santana. She couldn't help but feel like she was a part of the painting this time.  
Quinn watched Santana lay almost completely still, save for the heaving of her chest. She looked into her eyes as she drew a small flower just above the model's belly button.

What was supposed to be something else, turned into an intimate moment and Quinn felt her chest constrict at all the emotions that came over her.

Quinn was creating the ultimate piece of artwork.

She set down the pink bag and picked up the white one, spreading Santana's legs slightly. She placed a hand on Santana's thigh and broke eye contact to concentrate on drawing along her hipbone. She carefully went back and forth across her pelvic bone, similar to a drawing of a tornado.

She was incredibly turned on, especially by the intensity of the moment, but she respected Santana's body too much than to strive for anything less than perfection. And Santana noticed. By the way she moved her hand to her incredible focus, she could tell that the blonde cared more about doing a good job for her, than fucking or getting laid.

Quinn covered up Santana slit with frosting, a ghost of a smile traveling across her lips when the model's legs twitched at the feel of the cold frosting.

When Quinn finished, a small accomplished small came across her face and she, once again, made eye contact with Santana. Santana's pupils were blown, both of their's were, but the sight of caring and compassion overpowered their lust.

Quinn leaned forward and held the piping bag up, placing a dot of frosting on the Latina's nose. She set the bag down, taking one final look at the beautiful woman, lying on her table, covered in frosting.

Quinn leaned down and wrapped her lips around the tip of Santana's nose, licking up the frosting. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips, before placing small kisses along her jaw line, slowly making her way down.  
She traced each pattern on the tops of Santana's breasts with her tongue, taking her sweet time. When she was left with two circles right in the middle of each breast, she decided to just dive right in. She licked a long broad stripe over her nipple, and smirked when Santana moaned. She circled the nipple with her tongue, cleaning up the rest of it before switching breasts.

When she finished, having made sure to tug on Santana's nipple with her teeth, she traveled down to the flower she had drawn, leaving open mouth kisses to clean up the frosting. She traced each petal, licking up the stem in one swipe.

By the time she brought her tongue along the patterns on Santana's hipbones, the Latina was writhing and trembling with desire.

She once again, felt like she had never been so loved. It was the emotion the blonde was conveying into her actions that made Santana sure she would come any minute.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes before running her tongue along the woman's pelvic bone, gliding over each line.

Both girls moaned when she dipped her tongue into Santana's slit. She licked along her folds, getting every last drop of the liquid coming from Santana as well as the frosting.

When she has thoroughly licked up all of the frosting, Quinn wrapped her tongue around Santana's clit, sucking hard. Santana's moans grew louder. The Latina was positive that after ten minutes of intense foreplay that she was going to combust.

Quinn ran her tongue through Santana's folds again, before circling her entrance. She slid her tongue in, and the strangled cry she received sent a flood of wetness into Quinn's panties. She bobbed her head as she slid her tongue in and out, quickly picking up the pace.

It didn't take long for Santana to come with a loud cry of Quinn's name erupting from her lips. She was positive that this was the hardest she had come in a long time, if not ever.

Quinn watched the Latina's body twitch and jerk as she rode out her high, before finally relaxing. She smiled at the Latina and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Santana sat up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "You're... Amazing." She shook her head.

"I would hope so after that amazing orgasm," Quinn winked.

"No, I don't just mean the orgasm. All of it," She told her, staring into her eyes.

Quinn nodded. She understood. It had to do with all of the emotion and love that came beforehand. The connection they shared, however unintentional.

Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's, quickly prying them open and sliding her tongue along Quinn's pink muscle. She reached down and slipped her hand into Quinn's jeans, sliding her fingers into her and bringing her to an orgasm, their lips still connected. She swallowed each moan as Quinn climaxed and pressed her forehead to the blonde's when they finally managed to get their breathing under control.

"I..." Quinn couldn't bring herself to say it, no matter how much she wanted to. Even though she thought she saw something similar in Santana's eyes, she couldn't bring herself to say that sentence until she was positive Santana felt the same.

Quinn shook her head and pecked Santana's lips. "Do you want to get dressed while I change the tablecloth?" She asked.

"Sure," Santana replied, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her close. "Are we gonna box the cupcakes?"

"Nah, we can leave that to Rach and Britt," Quinn told her.

Santana nodded, before releasing her grip and finding her clothes. The two girls took care of what they needed to and when Quinn finally laid down the new tablecloth, Santana flung her arms back around Quinn's shoulders.

"I..." Santana hesitated. She wasn't sure if now was the right time to say it. "Really care about you Quinn."

Quinn kissed Santana deeply, before pulling away, letting a small smile cross her lips. She bent down and lifted Santana bridal style to the couch and setting her down, immediately laying and cuddling next to her.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany walked in a few hours later, to find both girls fast asleep in front of the tv.

"They're so cute," Brittany said following Rachel into the kitchen.

Rachel smiled. "I know," she responded, happy for the both of them... Until she saw the new tablecloth. "Dammit! They did it on the table."

Brittany shrugged. "At least they finished up the cupcakes."

Rachel set the gifts on the table. "But they didn't bother to box them."

"Well, we're two very capable women. I'm sure we can find a way to box them," Brittany told her.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled, already starting to put away some of the cupcakes.

Brittany walked over to the neater side of the cupcakes and smirked. "Wow, Rach, you're really good with your hands."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just start packing, Pierce."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her for This**

Word Count: 3,313

Rating: T (because everyone's a twatswat)

Disclaimer: Do I still need to do this for the tenth chapter?

* * *

"Rachel, come on, we're gonna be late," Quinn groaned, as the brunette rearranged the cupcake boxes in the back of Brittany's mini van for the eighth time.

"I don't want them to fall, Quinn. A lot of time and energy were spent into making these cupcakes, and if they get ruined we'll have to go and buy more," Rachel replied.

"Santana and I did most of the frosting!" Quinn said.

"And look how well your's turned out. I can tell you two weren't distracted at all," she countered, sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm an artist!" Quinn retorted, suddenly growing offended. Santana put a placating hand on her knee.

"On paper, Quinn. Apparently your skills don't extend to other surfaces," Rachel joked, finally settling on the position the boxes were in and shutting the trunk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Santana said under her breath. Quinn smirked at the Latina.

Rachel walked around to the front of the car, hopping into the passenger's side.

"Are we all ready to go?" Brittany asked, starting the engine.

A collective yeah came from the other three, and Brittany pulled out of the parking lot. Quinn shifted uncomfortably against all the bags by her legs, and glared at the bag in the middle seat, separating her from Santana. She figured Rachel probably put that bag there on purpose.

Quinn sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Mercedes lived near a recording studio in New Jersey, so while they were two thirds into the drive, there was still about half an hour to go.

And Quinn could not be more ready to get there. She needed to stop letting Santana interact with her friends, because the topic seems to always be about embarrassing things that had to do with Quinn. She knew she was screwed when it came to the Glee party tonight.

"How the hell do you get someone's head stuck inside a blown-up balloon?!" Santana asked between laughs.

"No idea! All she got was a three day suspension, though," Rachel laughed.

"This was during Quinn's prank phase in ninth grade. It was the only time Quinn actually got caught," Brittany told Santana. "And it was only because the boy swore up and down that it was Quinn."

Quinn smirked to herself in spite of her embarrassment. She was kind of amazing at pranks back then.

"Oh my gosh, there was this one time, when she was trying to move Principal Figgins desk to the bathroom that she slipped and got her foot caught between the door and the desk. She had to call me and Britt to get her out," Rachel giggled.

"For someone who did so much pranking, you sure did seem to mess up a lot," Santana turned to Quinn.

Quinn looked offended, not for the first time since they began the trip. "My plans were foolproof! Other things just seemed to get in the way," She defended before turning to Rachel. "Can we please change the subject now?"

"Sure," Rachel shrugged. "Quinn's best year was Senior year. She went through a rebellious punk phase and everything. That was also the year she discovered she liked girls."

"Oh my God! She used to bring girls home ALL THE TIME! Her mom would beg me and Rach to have more sleepovers to avoid walking in on Quinn and her lady-friends," Brittany explained.

Quinn groaned, praying Santana wouldn't be put off by her past one-night stands.

Santana just laughed. "How many times did you get caught?" She asked.

"Once or twice. Maybe six times," she mumbled.

"Shit! Six times?" Santana asked, laughing incredulously.

"She had a soft side, too. In sophomore year, she made her coach give up one of the yearbook pages of the Cheerios for the Glee club because I wanted it more than anything," Rachel told Santana, smiling at the thought of how many times Quinn had been there for her. She and Britt really couldn't be more lucky than to have Quinn as a friend.

"Yeah, Quinn's a real sweetheart," Brittany smiled.

Quinn hid her face in embarrassment as her friends gushed about her. Why did she invite Santana to this?

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Santana cooed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Quinn's lips.

Oh yeah, that's why.

Quinn tilted her head and deepened the kiss, smiling as Santana tugged on her lip with her teeth. The girls broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the front.

"You guys aren't going to be doing that the entire time we're at Mercedes', are you?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, we'll try to be more secretive about it," Santana grinned.

"Good luck. No one is more nosy than the Glee club," Brittany warned.

Quinn moaned. Brittany was right. The likelihood of alone time with Santana these next couple of days seemed slim.

When they finally arrived at Mercedes' house, Quinn whistled. She knew Mercedes was earning the big bucks now that she had several albums out, but she had no idea the girl owned a three-story beach house.

Brittany parked her car next to the two other cars already here. They arrived at one, knowing they would be about 5 hours early, but they had promised to help Mercedes set up for tonight and tomorrow.

When the car came to a full stop, Rachel and Santana raced to the house to use the restroom, leaving Brittany and Quinn to start unloading the car.

Brittany removed Santana's purse from the backseat, first, not paying attention as she set it down kind of carelessly. It tipped over and a few items rolled out.

"Shit," Brittany mumbled, bending down to pick the items up. She noticed a rather peculiar object and giggled. "Quinn..."

"Yeah?" Quinn popped up from behind the mini van.

Brittany looked at her, holding up the strap of the strap-on. "What's this?"

Quinn immediately blushed. She hadn't seen that one before. It was bright red and at least nine inches. It almost glowed in the bright may sunlight.

"That's-I- Is-is that Santana's?" Quinn asked, trying to keep her blush from spreading to her ears.

Brittany nodded. "It fell out of her purse."

Despite her embarrassment for herself and the Latina, she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at whatever Santana had planned.

"I don't- she didn't- I didn't know she was planning something," Quinn stumbled. "Would you mind putting it away? I don't want someone seeing it."

Brittany put it away, along with the other scattered items and stood. "Have you guys already started using toys?" She asked, continuing to unload the bags.

Quinn decided to help her from this side and tried not to make eye contact with Brittany. "Umm, once," she replied.

"Friday night, right?" She asked, recalling the loud noises coming from Quinn and Rachel's dorm that night. Quinn looked surprised but nodded. "Yeah, you were really loud," Brittany laughed.

Quinn could not be redder if she tried. Was she getting a sunburn?

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Brittany just laughed again. She was about to say something when Santana and Rachel came back out. Rachel pouted while Santana walked over to Quinn.

"What's with the long face?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"She's upset because I won rock, paper scissors to decide who gets the biggest guest room," Santana told her, lacing her right fingers with Quinn's.

"Are there enough guest rooms for all of us?" Quinn asked.

"There's at least 7 or 8, so there's enough room for everyone to pair up, and then some," Santana explained.

"Ugh, I loathe second more than anything," Rachel grumbled.

"Would you prefer last?" Brittany laughed.

Rachel sighed. "I guess not. But you better watch your back, Santana Lopez. I plan on beating you at something."

Santana laughed. "You're on, Rach."

Quinn looked at Santana for a moment, before smiling. Santana felt comfortable enough with her friends that she could call Rachel 'Rach'. Progress.

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled back at Quinn's dazed look. She pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips before grabbing her bag.

Brittany grabbed her and Rachel's bags and turned to the diva. "Let's go pick out the next best room."

Rachel smiled at her and nodded and the two walked up to the door and stepped inside the house.

Santana grabbed her bags, and Quinn followed suit. They heading up the small sidewalk and stepped inside the house.

They immediately noticed the large main room with white walls and carpeting, and black leather furniture. There was a large, plasma screen tv hanging over a fireplace, and two large speakers in either side. A staircase lead to all the bedrooms and there was nothing separating the living room from the kitchen and dining room off to the right.

Damn, Mercedes really was living large.

"Baby mama!" A deep voice called from the kitchen.

Quinn looked over to see Puck walking over to them in just his swimming trunks. She dropped her bags and immediately ran up to him, throwing her arms around his muscular shoulders.

"Puck!" She giggled as he swung her around in mid-air. He set her down and she smiled. "I haven't seen you since Christmas!"

"I know. I need to see my three favorite girls more often," he told her. He turned to Santana who was watching them curiously. "And who might this fine piece of Latina ass be?"

"Someone who is so out of your league, and bats for the other team," she said, crossing her arms.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the two people who would either totally relate to eachother, or butt heads. Probably both.

"Puck, this is Santana, my girlfriend. Santana, this is a high school friend of mine, Puck," she introduced them.

"Wow, Quinn, she's got some bite. Way to go," Puck told Quinn. "Nice to finally meet the infamous girlfriend of Quinn Fabray. We were all beginning to think it would never happen." He extended his hand to Santana.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. It had been a little over week! He was acting like he had heard about Santana for months. Quinn then sighed. She might as well have known the Latina for months, for how close she felt to her.

Santana shook his hand and laughed. If there was one thing that always seemed to break the ice when she met one of Quinn's friends, it was picking on the blonde.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim? It'll be an hour or two before Mercedes gets here and we need to start setting up," Puck offered.

Quinn looked to her girlfriend and Santana shrugged. "Sure," she replied, pulling off her t-shirt.

She and Santana had already decided that the first thing they'd do was swim, so they put their swimsuits on under their clothes.

"Alright!" Puck cheered. "I'm just gonna grab a couple of towels. I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn and Santana pulled the rest of their clothes off, deciding to take their stuff upstairs when they were done swimming. Donned in red and light blue bikinis, Santana's hair in a messy bun and Quinn's in a ponytail, the two girls headed out to the large pool behind the house, with a hot tub attached to it on the far end.

Quinn smiled to herself. It had been so long since she last swam.

"Wanna jump in together on the count of three?" Santana asked.

"No way. No one ever actually follows through on that," Quinn said, skeptically.

"Fine then. Your loss," Santana told her before running up to the deeper end of the pool and executing a perfect swan dive. Everything was silent for a moment, before she resurfaced, chest and shoulders dripping water and hair being thrown back as she pulled it out of it's bun. She swam to the edge of the pool and held on. "You coming?"

Quinn walked, leisurely, over to the edge and bent down, testing the water carefully with her hand to mess with Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's arm, tugging her into the water.

Quinn's execution wasn't nearly as graceful as Santana's as she tumbled into the water face first, before resurfacing, sputtering and coughing. She glared at Santana and pinned her to the wall.

"You're terrible," she said, her voice low.

Santana smirked, well aware of the position Quinn had her in. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Quinn was about to lean in before she noticed movement off to their right.

Puck was smirking as he set the towels on one of the beach chairs.

"If you mention anything about free porn, I will castrate you," she told him, before pulling away from Santana.

Puck held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You were going to," she continued to glare at him.

"You don't know that!" He defended.

"I know you," Quinn countered.

Puck rolled his eyes and ran and jumped into the pool, cannonball style, jut feet away from Quinn and Santana. The two girls yelped as water was splashed onto them.

Quinn felt a tug on her foot before she was pulled under. After getting over the immediate shock, she opened her eyes under water and saw Puck smirking. She playfully punched him in the arm, and was about to go back up, before he stopped her.

She gave him and confused look, and he pulled her into a hug.

Quinn smiled underwater and hugged him back. She totally understood. Puck was like an older brother to her; they both missed each other like crazy, and he just wanted to have this one moment before they did everything else.

They finally pulled apart after the need for air felt like it was crushing their lungs. They both came back up to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Damn, what'd you two do? Make out down there?" Santana asked, leaning back against the edge with her arms thrown over it.

"Please, one kiss from Puck and I might lose my lunch," she said, partly to reassure Santana, and partly to mess with Puck.

"Hey! I'm a great kisser!" He argued.

"I don't doubt that, but if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty gay," she told him, lacing her fingers with Santana and joining her against the wall of the pool.

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing that," Puck said, giving the girls a once-over.

"Thanks, but no," Santana said, more than creeped out by the thought of an audience.

"Man! Why did fate make two incredibly hot women like you, if it was just going to take you off the market and give you to each other?" he groaned.

* * *

The three of them spent the next half hour swimming around for a bit, before Puck left to go get a quick drink.

Quinn pulled herself out of the pool and stepped over to one of the chairs, putting sunscreen on her body before laying herself down to tan.

Santana climbed out a little bit after Quinn, wanting to soak up a little by more of the water before getting out. She walked up to Quinn. "Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back for you?" She asked.

Quinn looked at her and nodded. "Sure."

Santana grabbed the sunscreen and poured some into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and began massaging the lotion into Quinn's back.

Quinn quickly undid the string to her bikini top, before letting out a moan as the Latina's fingers skillfully worked on her back. This was what, the third time Santana had massaged some part of her body? She really needed to repay the favor some time soon.

Santana really did want to make sure Quinn didn't burn, but her ulterior motive was really wanting to get the blonde worked up. She continued to massage her back well after the lotion was all rubbed in.

Santana worked her way down her back, feeling the blonde's breath hitch when she reached the small of her back, before she just barely dipped in to her bikini bottom, brushing her fingers against the top of her ass. She then brought her hands down towards Quinn's side, watching her muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She massaged the part where her back just met her sides, trying to avoid tickling the blonde, no matter how tempting.

She slowly brought her hands up, smirking as the blonde jumped and rolled over involuntarily, feeling her touch the side of her breast.

"Well hello Twinnie Quinnies," she smirked at the sight of Quinn's breasts.

Quinn sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, worried Puck would come back out and see her. Santana pulled her arms away from her chest and replaced them with her hands. She cupped one breast while pinching the nipple of the other.

God, she loved Quinn's breasts.

She attached her lips to Quinn's, both girls moaning at the feeling. Quinn finally relaxed into her touch and gave herself into the situation.

"Oh wow," They heard Brittany giggle. Quinn and Santana pulled apart and looked over to see Rachel and Brittany, now in their bathing suits, with Puck next to them, all smirking at the horndogs.

Quinn groaned and turned around, covering her chest with her bikini top, and tying it back on. She stood up and stuck her tongue out at the three people watching her with shit-eating grins. Santana immediately went after her. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to go set our stuff in our room," she told them before heading inside.

Quinn picked up her bag, trying to quell her arousal. She looked over as Santana walked in and grabbed her bag. Her expression of frustration melted at the sight of the Latina, and she grabbed her hand before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. The two of them headed up the stairs, and Santana easily found the biggest room again, pushing open the door and letting the blonde in first.

"Well damn," Quinn muttered, looking at the large, white carpeted, red walled room. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the far wall and a sofa rested of to the side.

"Yeah, this is why Rachel fought me for it," Santana told her.

They set their bags down and quickly changed, stealing glances at eachother in various states of undress. When they finished, Both managing to find themselves in short and a tank top, Quinn walked over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her body into the Latina's.

"I really want you," she whispered.

"I'm all yours."

Quinn smiled and pressed her lips to Santana's, melting into the kiss. Their lips slid together sensually while Santana slid her hands under Quinn's tank top and rested her hands against her stomach.

Quinn slipped her tongue past Santana's lips and their tongues battled for dominance. Santana gripped the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up.

"Hey, Mercedes is here so- wow, you guys really don't ever stop do you?" Brittany walked in, leaning against the doorframe when she noticed the state the two lovers were in.

Quinn let out a small whine from the back of her throat, wanting to cry at being cockblocked twice in a row. She rested her head against Santana's collarbone.

"We'll be down in a minute," Santana told the tall blonde.

"Take your time," Brittany winked before stepping out.

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "We should probably head downstairs," she told her, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's back.

Quinn sighed and nodded, before following Santana out of the room, resigning herself to the fact that the rest of their time here would probably be spent like this. With her constantly frustrated, and people popping up every time she wanted to be with Santana.

This was going to be a long couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: A lot less than it felt like.

Rating: M-ish

Disclaimer: Why not? I don't own Glee, it's characters, etc. It all belongs to RIB.

* * *

"So Rachel said you two met in Quinn's drawing class," Mercedes inquired as all five girls sat at the kitchen island after exchanging enthusiastic greetings and embraces. "Are you studying art as well?"

Santana and Quinn exchanged glances before Santana smirked. "No, I'm-umm, I'm a model. I modeled for Quinn's class," Santana said, sipping her tea.

Mercedes' eyes widened. "As in-"

"A nude model, yes," Santana cut her off, setting the mug back down.

Mercedes needed only a second for the information to sink in before she laughed out loud. "Figures. Quinn you're such a horndog. Of course you of all people would go after a nude model."

"Hey," Quinn looked affronted, trying to hide her blush.

"Don't worry, you have good taste," Mercedes winked at Santana. "So do you model for other things, or just...?"

Santana chuckled. "Yes, I've modeled for quite a few big designers, like Marc Jacobs and Calvin Klein, I was on the runway for a Versace dress, I'm in quite a few Macy's stores, and my agent is currently scheduling a meeting for an offer I got from a Victoria's Secret agent," She explained.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. She had no idea Santana was so successful. Why was she modeling in an art class if she had already made it in her business and didn't need the money?

"Hot damn! No one seemed to mention you were a supermodel when they talked about you!" Mercedes exclaimed. Rachel, Quinn and Brittany were just as surprised as she was, too embarrassed to admit they had no clue.

Santana shrugged. "I never mention it. I love modeling, but there's no reason to shove it in everyone's face."

Quinn swooned. For someone so prideful, Santana was quite humble.

"Well shit, Quinn. You sure know how to pick 'em," Mercedes said, lifting her cup to the girl, before taking a sip. "So, Marc Jacobs, Versace, how much does all of this make?"

"I make about 100k a season per label," She replied, her business-y voice making Quinn smirk. "But if I sign with Victoria's Secret, I'll make anywhere between 200k and 500k, depending on negotiations, like how badly they want me, how frequently I'll model, what I'll get into, runway, magazines, pictures, commercials, and if any photos of me will be shown in their stores or on billboards and the like. 500 thousand is pretty high up, so that would mean I would have to do all of that and more, maybe even tour.

My agent said they want me pretty badly though, and that negotiations are going incredibly well. He says that the only thing slowing the process is my end of the deal. Requirements, conditions, preferences, etc. If I sign with them I'll have to model for them exclusively, at least for this season. And it also means less of Rachel's amazing cookies as well," she chuckled after the long explanation.

All three girls were stunned into silence by how well Santana had it, and would have it if she did model for Victoria's Secret. They all knew it was pretty hard to be a Victoria's Secret model. You had to be fitter than fit and extraordinarily hot, not that Santana wasn't either of those, it just said a lot about the Latina's beauty if the company was working so hard to get her.

Quinn was the first to recover. "How much are they offering?" She asked.

"So far?" All four girls nodded. "Over four hundred thousand. Last time I was filled in, the offer stood at 450k."

All of their jaws dropped simultaneously. Too many thoughts swam through Quinn's head way too quickly. She was dating a goddess. A rich, beautiful, highly successful hot commodity. She blinked. When the fuck did this happen?!

Quinn tried to make sense of it. This amazing woman, who could have anyone she wanted, chose Quinn, a barely above struggling art student, who could only just pay for her tuition between scholarships and her parents' well-paying jobs.

It made Quinn feel insanely lucky, as well as incredibly inadequate. She didn't even measure up to Santana.

How could someone so perfect want to be with a simple coffee-shop girl?  
Rachel spoke up. "So what were you doing modeling in an art class?" She asked what everyone else was wondering.

"I wanted to model for people who would turn me into something beautiful," she told them. All four girls fell for the Latina just a little bit harder, never mind the fact that three of the four girls weren't interested in her in that way. "People who wouldn't sell me, after trying to hide their boners when they photographed me. Don't get me wrong, like I said, I love modeling. But there's something so honest about art students. They're doing this because they love it, because they want to make artwork worth hanging up and being proud of. I wanted to fall for a hot blonde art student, who wanted me for me, instead of an offer to go back to some skeezball's apartment."

Quinn couldn't stop the swelling feeling in her chest at Santana's words. A teasing smile tugged at the Latina's lips when she mentioned Quinn, but the look of adoration, and trust and compassion in her eyes spoke volumes, and was reflected wholeheartedly by the blonde.

The other three girls watched the two with touched smiles. It was heartwarming to listen to Santana, but the look they shared showed how clearly the two girls fell for eachother, even if Quinn and Santana hadn't realized it yet.

"I am so lucky," Quinn breathed. "That I managed to fall for someone who had a thing for artists."

A smile spread across both girls faces at the joking statement. It was Quinn's way of reassuring that she cared for Santana, but not because of the fact that Santana was a successful supermodel. She was proud of the brunette for her success, but Quinn, after the desire stemmed from being attracted to Santana, had fallen in love with her character and personality more than anything else. And both girls knew it.

Quinn and Santana wanted to say so much to each other, but it was all stuff they felt needed to be said in private, away from ears other than their own. Words that were to intimate to be spoken to anyone but each other.

So Santana settled for a shrug and the statement "Girl artists, anyway." It was strained, because she managed to open up to the blonde, and there were things laid out that explained so much about herself, like her "no dating" policy, but she couldn't elaborate on them now.

Quinn could hear Santana's struggle and smiled, trying to reassure her as she laced her fingers with the brunette's.

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes all exchanged looks, fully aware of what Quinn and Santana were feeling. Mercedes spoke up. "That was sweet, Santana, and as much as I would love to stay, Rachel, Brittany and I should probably start working on discussing plans for tonight and tomorrow, so if you'll excuse us."

The three friends jumped up and left the room, the two girls too enamored with each other to notice the obvious attempt at giving them some space.

"Care to join me in the hot tub?" Quinn asked.

"But we're not wearing our bathing suits," Santana told her.

Quinn smirked and stood, removing her shirt. "And...?"

Santana smiled and shook her head before removing her shirt as well, taking the blonde's hand, as she led them outside. They took off their shorts as well, once they reached the hot tub, and Quinn stepped in first, holding out her hand to help her girlfriend up the steps, both now only in their bras and panties.

Once Santana was in, she leaned over the side and pressed a button turning on the jets. Quinn sat down and pulled the Latina into her lap. Both girls sat in silence, as Quinn gently put Santana's hair up to avoid getting it wet, Santana's eyes closing when Quinn's fingers brushed her scalp. Quinn put her hair up as well with her second hair tie, before finally relaxing and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

The two girls sat in silence with their eyes closed, as they soaked up the sun and the sound of the waves crashing along the shore in be afternoon. Mercedes' house was right next to the beach, and Quinn made a note to visit it before she left.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Quinn spoke. "I'm so lucky to have earned a spot in your heart; to have gained your trust," she whispered in Santana's ear, wanting the Latina to know how happy she was to be with her. "I'm glad you bent your rule for me. That you knew I wasn't just some skeezball." A faint smile traced her lips as she used the word Santana had said earlier.

Santana leaned her head back onto Quinn's shoulder. "Now you know why I have that rule in place. Because I don't want to be dating someone who sees me as an attractive model."

"You're right. You're an attractive model who also dabbles in seduction," Quinn teased.

Santana chuckled softly. "I'm being serious, Quinn."

Quinn pressed a soft kiss to Santana's shoulder. "You know I see you for so much more than your body." She reassured, lovingly.

"I know," Santana sank into the gesture. "But I had to know that before I gave into my feelings. There were so many men who would try to hit on me during and after photoshoots. I'd find out halfway into a date that a girl just asked me out because she thought that I was hot, or that I was 'a champ in the sack'-which I am-"Quinn giggled -"or she wanted the status of saying she was dating a model. I was so scared that no one would fall for me because of who I was. I asked Mr. Smith if he would let me model for his class because I wanted to feel beautiful, not sexy. I wanted people to see me as art, not some hot piece of ass. I wanted to feel like there was more to me, even if just for a moment; that maybe in their art, a story would be told, that I would have meaning, in my eyes, or expression that showed that I went deeper than skin."

Quinn listened to all of this, feeling heartbroken at the thought that Santana thought she didn't have a personality, a character worth knowing. That people were so inconsiderate that they couldn't see what an incredible person Santana was. That she was perfection, but not because she looked like she was sculpted beautifully; because she was so layered, with humor, and charm, and intelligence.

"You managed to do that, Quinn. You made me a part of your artwork. You literally had me naked and laid out for you, and you decided that making me feel beautifully and turning me into a masterpiece was more important."

"You deserve the best." Quinn told her, immediately. "You deserve to be shown you're beautiful all the time. You seduced me, which should have been fine, but I found I couldn't stay away from you, Santana Lopez. I fell in love with your infuriating cockiness, with the emotion you poured into you words on our first date, with your constant teasing, with your unspoken actions. I fell for it all, Santana. It's about more than sex for me. It's about not just making you a masterpiece. That, I can do in my imagination. It's about turning _us_ into a masterpiece. Making you a part of my picture, before painting a new picture all our own; a picture that speaks volumes about who _we_ are, that _our_ story would be told, that _our_ faces will show expression. I want to erase everyone else. I want to show you that you are worth _so_ much more than you think. I want you to paint a picture with me, Santana. I can paint you beautifully, but I want you to find yourself beautiful; I want you to paint yourself beautifully."

Santana felt a tear run down her cheek, at Quinn's words, and she rose from the blonde's lap, turning around and straddling her thighs. She pressed her forehead to Quinn's. She was sure her face showed how startled and shocked she was, but she wanted, needed to look into Quinn's eyes.

"You said you fell in love with me," she said, looking at the emotion in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn's eyes widened a little, surprised that she let that out, but she didn't regret it. She would've said it eventually, and it was the truth.

"I did," she said, staring into Santana's eyes.

"We've known each other for a week."

"I still do."

"You're not scared that it'll scare me off?"

"More than anything."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it. I need you to say it, Quinn. I just- I need to hear it."

Quinn gazed into Santana's eyes deeply. No regrets. She had fallen in love with a woman in 9 days. She was in love with Santana.

"I love you."

Santana continued to search Quinn's eyes, always finding the same emotion staring back at her. Another tear streamed down her face, catching on Quinn's cheek where it met Santana's.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Santana."

"Just-" Santana sighed. "Just one more time."

Quinn grew slightly disheartened, growing unsure of herself, worried that Santana might not love her back. She took a deep breath and pushed through the sentence.

"I _love_ you." Quinn's voice cracked with emotion. "I love you, so, _so_ much, Santana Lopez."

A small sob escaped Santana's lips. She had spent so long, worried no one would see her as more than a model, and here she was, embracing someone who had seen the best in her in a matter of days. Someone who had seen what Santana had wanted so badly for everyone else to see, and who truly had fallen for her, otherwise they wouldn't have announced their love after only a week.

And now Santana was comfortable saying it back to her adorable, dorky, artistic, clumsy, romantic, smart, beautiful, thoughtful coffee-shop girl.

"I love you, too." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you, too, Quinn. I don't know how you did it, But you made me simultaneously open my heart and fall in love with you within a week. I love you."

Quinn let out a watery laugh, before kissing Santana deeply. Their tears mixed together as they poured their love into the kiss. Their lips slid together passionately, yet softly, declaring emotions and laying promises.

Quinn flipped their positions and pressed her body against Santana's. She slid her hand down, between their stomachs, and fingered the lace of Santana's panties.

When Quinn slipped her fingers under the waistband and let them glide through her folds, Santana pulled away from Quinn's mouth and let out a breathy moan. She cried out when Quinn entered her, and pressed her hands against the blonde's back.

They wrapped themselves into their own bubble, love pouring from their eyes and their lips, as Quinn continued to pump slowly into the Latina, following the rhythm of the waves, and still blown away by the intimacy of knowing what Santana's fluttering walls felt like, of seeing love pour from the woman during these moments, of listening to her let out moans that only come out when they did this.

Quinn picked up her speed and pressed her lips to Santana's jaw as she went faster and faster, whispering declarations of love into Santana's ear as she brought the Latina to her orgasm. Santana screamed out Quinn's name when her first wave of pleasure hit, her hips jerking as she rode out her orgasm, lips mimicking Quinn's earlier words like a mantra, declaring her love over and over.

When Santana finally relaxed, Quinn pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Thy gazed into eachother's eyes, and without words, Santana brought her hand up. She ran her fingers along the bottom of Quinn's underwear, on the outside of Quinn's thigh, to the inside, pushing the clothing aside.

She was about to run her fingers through Quinn's silky folds, when a voice broke their moment.

Mercedes saw all of the clothes strewn around her house, and was about to yell at the two girls she saw in her hot tub, but when she got a better look, she could see them gazing into each other's eyes, wrapped in one another, and she didn't want to break the intimate moment so harshly. Plus, they both had clothing on, regardless of how little, so it couldn't have been that bad, right?

"Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of the Glee club will be here any minute, so you guys might want to get ready," she called out softly.

Quinn groaned, only loudly enough for Santana to hear, before turning her head in Mercedes' direction. "We'll be right out," she told her, and Mercedes walked back inside.

Quinn buried her face in Santana's chest, trying not to cry from frustration.

"Hey, we can continue this tonight," Santana told her, stroking her back. "I love you."

Quinn sighed. That seemed to get her to calm down. "I love you too. We should get ready before she assumes we did something in her hot tub, if she hasn't already."

Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's in a mind-numbing kiss, conveying what she could in what little time they had. They pulled away and got out of the hot tub, preparing themselves for what would come tonight when the rest of the glee club showed up.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 1,820

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Glee's mine. Glee and Apple. I'm Steve Jobs. I never died. Everything you know is a lie.

* * *

After Quinn finally managed to calm herself down, she and Santana made their way back up to their room.

"Will you pick out a couple of clothes for me?" She called out as she entered the bathroom attached to their room. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure," Santana replied, watching as Quinn started to close the door. "Don't forget to turn it to freezing," she teased.

The door flung back open and a towel flew across the room in Santana's direction. The Latina chuckled and made her way to their bags to pick out clothes for the both of them. She heard the water turn on as she pulled out a couple of shirts out and tried not to think of the hot, wonderfully sexy girl undoubtedly getting undressed in the other room.

And she was all hers.

What the fuck was she doing taking her time out here?

Santana quickly pulled out shorts and bras for the both of them, trying to hurry so she could join Quinn. When she reached back for her bag, she knocked it on the floor. A certain pair of panties landed on the floor along with the remote that went with them.

"Smooth."

Santana looked up to see an African-American boy, around 12 years old, standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" She asked, becoming defensive over her clumsy move.

"Tony. Mercedes is my cousin," he said, narrowing his eyes with a playful smirk. "My mom is letting me stay here tonight."

"Well, you won't be spending that night in here," she told him, pushing him out the door. She didn't have time to bother with some immature kid when her girlfriend was naked only feet away.

"You sure we can't cuddle tonight?" He asked, giving her a once over.

Santana rolled her eyes. Who did this kid think he was. "Not even if you were ten years older." She slammed the door in front of him and sighed.

Santana walked over to her bag and picked it up, pulling another pair of underwear and throwing it onto her pile. She picked up the black, lacy pair lying on the ground, not noticing that they were the pair she brought hoping she could have a little fun with her girlfriend, and tossed it onto Quinn's pile of clothing. She didn't notice the little remote lying on the floor either.

Santana quickly ran to the bathroom, opening the door and shutting it quietly and removing her clothes immediately. She pulled the curtain open and stepped inside, thankful Quinn's back was to her as she lathered up her body. Santana smirked.

"Hey baby," she spoke into the blonde's ear as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's back.

Quinn jumped and clutched her heart. "Dammit, Santana, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Santana chuckled. "Here, let me help you with that." She took the soap, turned the blonde's body around, and slowly began running it across her breastbone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana's new best friend showed back up at her and Quinn's door. He opened it and entered, expecting Santana to still be in the room getting ready.

"Hey, you sure you wanna pass up the off..." He slowly trailed off, noticing the Latina's absence. The sound of the shower filled Tony's ears and he groaned.

Now how would he entertain himself?

Tony stepped into the room and looked around. He scanned the room before an idea popped into his head when he noticed the two pairs of panties lying on the piles of clothing.

He knew he could impress all of his friends if he scored a hot chick's underwear, but he couldn't let that woman be suspicious, so instead of taking one of the panties lying on the bed, he made his way to the lady's bag and dug around in there before finding a hot pink silk thong.

"Jackpot," he said, a pure evil smile spreading across his face. He quickly zipped the bag back up and prepared to make his getaway before he noticed the small, black remote lying in the floor.

Tony picked up the remote and eyed it curiously. It had a switch next to five settings: mild, medium, medium high, high, and extreme. He had no idea what it did, but shrugged and stuck it in his pocket, making his way out of the room before the funny, hot woman he just met got out of the shower.

* * *

Back in the shower, Quinn moaned, as Santana ran her hands over the blonde's body under the spray of water, rinsing the soap off. When she saw it was all gone, she straightened out and pushed Quinn into the wall, slamming their lips together. Santana pressed their bodies together, and both girls moaned at the feel of their wet, slick skin sliding against eachother.

Santana slid a hand to Quinn's breast and pinched her nipple, her eyes rolling back into her head as Quinn's hips bucked against her's.

"Fuck Santana," Quinn whined, trying to press herself ever closer to the girl pleasuring her. Santana began rolling the other nipple between her fingers and Quinn let out a high-pitched whimper.

Santana released her nipples and attached her lips to the blonde's neck. She ran her hands over Quinn's body, listening to the whining moans escaping her lips as she squirmed in pleasure.

Quinn was so goddamn worked up, that this was beyond heavenly. Santana slid her hand down Quinn's stomach, slowly carving a path to Quinn's center. Quinn gasped when Santana's fingers glided through her drenched folds.

Quinn reached out and gripped Santana's shoulder. "Santana, please," she moaned as she began circling her clit, slowly.

Santana drew her fingers lower, preparing to enter Quinn when a knock on the door made her pause.

"No, no, no, no," Quinn groaned.

Santana shot her a sympathetic look before answering. "Yes?" She let out, trying valiantly to keep the irritation out of her voice.

They heard the door open, and Rachel's voice speak up. "Can we borrow your mirror to fix our makeup? Your room is closer to the stairs than ours."

Santana let out a sigh that was covered by the sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower. "Sure."

"Thanks!" They heard Brittany say.

Suddenly Santana felt her fingers being encompassed in wet heat. She looked down to see that Quinn had impaled herself onto Santana's fingers, and she bit her lip to stop her groan at the sight of Quinn fucking herself on Santana's fingers. She watched, entranced, as the blonde rolled her hips, letting out a small moan.

Santana's eyes widened at the sound and she covered Quinn's mouth with her other hand, worried the next moan that came from the blonde's lips would be loud enough for Rachel and Brittany to hear.

"So where's Quinn?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes grew wider at the question. She tried to make eye contact with Quinn to figure out how to answer, but the blonde's eyes were glazed and heavy lidded as she continued to ride Santana's fingers, too far gone to manage any coherent thought.

Quinn needed this, and she would be damned if she didn't finally release all of the building arousal that had burned it's way into her system.

"Umm, she's-uhh, downstairs," Santana blurted.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "We didn't see her down there."

Santana had to look away now, because the sight of Quinn so desperately bouncing on her fingers was becoming too much.

"We'll, umm, she, uhh, she went to use the bathroom down there."

"Why would she use the bathroom down there if she could use this one?" Brittany asked.

Shit. Yeah, why would she do that?

"Umm, privacy?" Santana tried, pathetically.

Santana heard Rachel laugh. "You guys screw eachother's brains out basically everyday, but you need privacy to use the bathroom?"

Santana was in too deep now. She had to lie this thing into the ground. "Well, we don't want to ruin that part of our relationship, yet. Ignorance is bliss, and all."

She nervously looked at Quinn's face and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Quinn was too distracted to hear what she was saying. She noticed a faint layer of sweat on Quinn's brow and kissed it away, her hands too busy to take care of it. She felt Quinn's moans vibrate against her hand, and tried to ignore the wetness basically dripping down her thighs from seeing Quinn like this.

"So Quinn is downstairs, in the bathroom, because you don't want to know what it sounds like when she's using the restroom?" Rachel asked. Santana could hear the skepticism.

"Yeah, we like a little mystery in our relationship."

"Right. Might as well try to maintain whatever little mystery you have left," Rachel smirked. "Well, we're done, so we're going to head back. If you want to finish up, most of the Glee club are here now. Bye Santana."

Brittany spoke up, and Santana could feel the smirk plastered on both of their faces when Brittany said "Bye _Quinn_."

Both girls froze, as Rachel and Brittany left the bathroom giggling.

Quinn groaned. If anything was a turn-off, it was her two best friends knowing exactly what she was doing with her girlfriend. She looked at Santana who was watching her apologetically.

"You know, we can try to-" Santana started.

Quinn cut her off. "No, I-I can't," her voice shook. Santana nodded in understanding. "Besides, I think Rachel said the glee club was here, and I'd like to keep the jokes about us taking so long to a minimum."

Santana turned around and shut the shower off, and both girls stepped out. As they wrapped towels around themselves, Quinn tried to keep herself from crying tears of frustration. She figured this would happen, but she had no idea she'd be this sexually frustrated. She was so turned on, and the threat of spontaneously combusting from arousal was looming over her head.

The two girls walked into the bedroom, and dropped their towels. They took their time getting dressed, since neither girl had decided to get their hair wet, so they both still had it up, and it still looked pretty good.

As Quinn slipped on the underwear Santana had picked out, she noticed it felt different; kind of... _Weighted_. She decided not to think anything of it and got dressed.

It was probably just her imagining it.

When both girls were fully clothed, Santana turned to Quinn. She walked up to the blonde and leaned in, pressing her mouth to Quinn's softly.

"I love you," she whispered, licking her lips when they pulled away after a chaste kiss.

"I love you, too," Quinn whispered back.

Santana reached down and laced their fingers, preparing herself to meet all of Quinn's high school friends. Unknown to her, Quinn was doing the same.

Neither girl had any idea what they were in for.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word count: 3,100-ish

Rating: M (for vibrating panties)

Disclaimer. It's all mine for the taking :D

* * *

"Well look who finally showed up," Puck teased as Quinn and Santana descended the stairs. "What took so long? Water wouldn't shut off?"

The rest of the glee club was standing in the living room and mingling.

Quinn grumbled. "No," she said, before adding a mumbled "But something definitely is flooding."

Santana looked at Brittany and Rachel, who were cuddled together on the couch. "You told him we were in the shower?"

"No, we told them that _you_ were in the shower. You just told him that the both of you were in the shower," Rachel defended.

Quinn sighed and decided to greet the rest of the club while her girlfriend and her best friend argued.

She smiled and said hi to Tina and Mike, hugging both of them at the same time. "You guys should definitely come see us in the city," she told them, before turning to the next person, who was Finn.

"Finn!" She grinned. She threw her arms over his shoulders and he laughed as he hugged her back.

"Hey Quinn," he said holding her tightly. Their break up had been a clean one, with no hurt feelings or tears being shed. Both just realized they were better off friends. Finn had even been there to comfort Quinn, along with Puck, as she dealt with realizing she was a lesbian. They were both like brothers to her.

When she pulled away, she noticed Sam and pulled him into a hug as well. "Hey Sammy," she said warmly.

"Hey Quinnie," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Quinn froze. That nickname meant something a lot different now.

Sam noticed how Quinn tensed and pulled away slightly to look at her. "You okay?"

Quinn tried to snap out of it as they released their hug. "Oh, umm, yeah, I just missed you."

"Aww, Quinn, I missed you too!" He said, giving her a wide smile. She laughed. A million years ago, that smile might've made her swoon, a little bit. She patted Sam on the shoulder before seeing Artie wave at her and walking over to him, trying to shake off the spread of arousal that shot to her core. She wanted nothing more than to have Santana call her 'Quinnie' right now.

When Quinn reached Artie, she threw herself on his lap and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Hey Artie!"

Artie laughed. "Hey girl, who's the new woman?"

Quinn looked over at Santana, who had stopped arguing with Rachel and was now sitting in the chair adjacent to her two best friends, speaking animatedly about something.

She looked back at Artie and smirked. "That," she said. "Is my very hot girlfriend."

"Well, look who finally got some balls," Kurt said next to them.

Quinn scrunched her nose as she stood, at the thought of having balls.

"Hey Kurt," she said, smiling and giving him a short hug. "Long time no see! You only live a couple blocks away."

When the hug ended, Kurt crossed his arms, resting a hand under his chin. "Fashion week has been a bitch for Isabelle."

Quinn nodded, about to reply when Mercedes announced that the pizza was here, and everyone flocked to the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist as the Latina took a bite of the piece of pizza she was holding. The Glee club was surrounding the large island in the kitchen as they ate.

"Hi," she whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana swallowed before replying. "Hey." She placed her hands over Quinn's and leaned back into the blonde.

"So when did this happen?" Kurt asked, staring at the two girls.

Quinn looked at him over Santana's shoulder, about to answer, but Rachel beat her to it.

"A little over a week ago," she said, sitting on Brittany's lap and taking a bite of the salad Mercedes ordered for her.

"Wow, you guys are really close for a week," Mike commented.

"That's because they fucked the first time they met," Brittany said, too engulfed in her pizza to pay attention to the look everyone was giving her. The glee club looked back at Quinn as the blonde buried her face in Santana's hair.

"See, doesn't it sound so... Quinn? Girl works fast when she's horny!" Mercedes spoke.

"Hey! She came on to me!" Quinn tried to defend herself.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Way to throw me under the bus, Q."

"So the rumor's true? Santana walked into your classroom and... _Had_ _sex_ with you in front the class with the professor because you paid her to?" Finn asked, brow furrowed as he tried to piece it all together.

Santana and Quinn's heads snapped to Finn. "What?!" They said simultaneously.

Finn looked away, sheepishly. "That's just what I've heard."

"From who?" Quinn asked. She should have known that if the information spread that she had a girlfriend, that the glee club would twist it around. It wouldn't be the Glee club if a rumor wasn't blown out of proportion.

"Artie," he told them.

The two women looked at the boy in the wheelchair. "Hey, don't look at me. That's just what Tina told me," he said, holding up his hands.

"Because that's what Mike said!"

"Well Sam was the one who told it to me!"

"Because that's how Puck said it happened!"

Quinn's mouth dropped as her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. The boy in question, for his part, started to squirm under Quinn's glare.

"You said what?" She asked, removing herself from Santana and crossing her arms as she took a step closer to Puck. Her voice was dangerously low.

"I may have exaggerated a little bit," he said, avoiding eye contact. "It made for a better story, anyway."

"I can't believe you, Puck. I swear to God, if you thought getting kicked in the balls Freshman year hurt, wait until I cut them off and wrap them around your neck, stretching them until-"

"Okay,". Rachel said, standing up and putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder, shocked by how graphic the blonde was being. "I think we should calm down before someone loses their appetite."

But it was too late. All of the guys had dropped their pizzas and were holding their stomachs.

Quinn glared at Puck one last time, before turning around and sitting next to Santana. She didn't even bother to think that maybe she was overreacting. She was too annoyed that, despite how close he was to her, he had to change something so important in her life for his own personal gain.

Artie tried to deflect from the situation, and protect the boy with the Mohawk, who was turning a faint shade of green. "So how did you guys _really_ meet?"

Quinn turned to Santana and smiled, before recounting the tale of their encounter, in a lot less detail, and explaining the events that followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, two rooms over, two teenage boys were sitting on a bed, watching The Dark Knight Rises.

Mercedes' 14 year old brother, Benny, was too interested in the movie to notice his cousin was bored out of his mind, after having seen the movie over twelve times.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote he found earlier. He looked it over, before flipping the switch to the first setting. He watched as a green light blinked next to the green word "mild", but nothing happened.

He realized that the light would flash according to the word color; green for mild, yellow for medium, orange, for medium and medium high, and red for extreme.

Tony shrugged. He could at least fiddle with the switch and watch the light blink and change colors, if nothing else.

* * *

"...And then we went home," Quinn finished explaining the "backwards date" to everybody.

"Sounds cute. Until returning home turns x-rated," Mercedes joked.

The rest of the club laughed, and Quinn smiled, in spite if herself, at the sound of her friends' laughter. She really missed these guys.

"You guys really are cute, though. No wonder you're practically newlyweds already, you're a love story in the making," Tina sighed.

"I still can't believe Quinn kept going after she was shot down so many times. I definitely would have given up by the third time," Sam said.

"Yeah, but Santana waited for FOUR hours for Quinn to show up," Mercedes argued.

Santana and Quinn fidgeted uncomfortably as a discussion began, over which one of them was less of a jerk to the other. It sucked because it was all true. Santana did make Quinn beg, and Quinn did give Santana a rather harsh cold shoulder.

Quinn was about to say something to the Latina, when her hips jerked. A pleasurable feeling shot through her core as something vibrated against her. It was a dull sensation, barely there, but with how worked up Quinn was, it felt amazing.

Santana noticed a change in the girl's posture and looked over to see her girlfriend gripping the counter of the island tightly. She was biting her lip and her eyes were clenched shut. If Santana didn't know any better, she'd assume the blonde was being pleasured. Quinn let out a quiet breathy moan that would be impossible to hear if Santana weren't right next to her.

"Quinn," she asked. "Are you alright?"

Quinn's eyes snapped open, and Quinn looked at Santana's concerned features and glanced at everyone else, who was eyeing her curiously, before attempting to steel herself and trying to ignore the pulsing feeling against her clit.

"F-fine, I'm perfectly fine," she said, straightening her posture.

The rest of the club shrugged and restarted their conversation that had traveled to who the biggest diva in the glee club was. Santana kept her eye on Quinn, though, worried the blonde might be sick, considering she was flushed, and a slight sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her forehead as she struggled to keep her composure.

Quinn looked over at Santana, while everyone was sufficiently distracted, and sent her a desperate look. Before Santana could try to decipher what it meant, Quinn's body jerked again, and she clutched the brunette's knee.

The vibrating felt like it turned up a level higher, and Quinn couldn't stop the approaching orgasm, as the friction against her clit picked up. She slipped straight into her orgasm before she had even realized what was happening, and her body twitched as she gripped Santana's knee harder, nails digging into her skin. A small whining noise erupted from the back of her throat as she struggled to not scream out from the waves of pleasure rolling through her.

Santana's eyes widened. She knew exactly what it looked like when Quinn climaxed, and that was incredibly similar to the image she had forever engraved in her mind.

"Did you just-"

A whiny "mmhmm" escaped Quinn's lips and Santana's jaw dropped.

"H-how?" The model asked.

Quinn shrugged before gasping. The vibrating had not ceased, in fact, it had just grown stronger. It was persistent and ten times more pleasurable than the first feeling. She tried to accustom to the new type of pleasure, before it seemed to go down a level and then pick back up again.

"S-Santana, what's happening?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I-I don't-"

Santana was cut off once again by the blonde, whose second orgasm had taken her by even more surprise than the first. She tumbled head over heels, gripping the counter and Santana's thigh as her legs trembled, hips jerking, despite her trying to keep them from moving.

Santana shot a worried look to the Glee club, and felt a very small sense of relief at their obliviousness. She looked back at her girlfriend. Quinn's chest was heaving, and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her watery eyes were looking into Santana's, and the Latina felt a rush of sympathy for the blonde, who was probably more than sensitive after two orgasms in a row.

"M-make it s-stop," Quinn begged Santana.

"I don't know how, Quinn. I don't know what's happening," she said, placing her hand on the one on her thigh. Quinn jerked, once again, at the touch and tried not to climax again.

"I d-don't- Mmm, Santana, I c-can't" Quinn stuttered. She knew she had a lot of sexual tension, but she didn't realize how much, considering how quickly and how frequently she had been sent over the edge.

Suddenly the pleasure went up another notch and Quinn groaned as another climax shot through her center, more powerful than the last two.

She slid off the barstool and hunched over as she was forced into a standing position, hips still bucking.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the stool scraping across the floor, and took in Quinn's flushed heaving appearance.

Santana immediately stood up. "Quinn's not feeling good, so I'm going to take her back up to our room, try to get her some rest. We'll probably be back down in a couple of hours," she told everybody before wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "I know how you must be feeling, but I need you to try to walk as normally as you can, at least until we make it up the stairs," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Quinn was too tired to send Santana an irritated look, and she just wanted to get upstairs, so she walked with the Latina as her legs trembled, the vibrating as strong as ever. The club sent her "hope you feel better" wishes, but she was in no state to address them.

The two girls carefully made their way up the stairs, and Santana immediately threw the door to their guest room open. Quinn squirmed as she made her way to their bed, barely recognizing the sound of the lock on their door. She threw herself onto the bed as the pulsing switched through various strengths, speeds, and persistences. She grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed just in time to scream into it as her fourth orgasm courses through her veins.

She sat up when the waves subsided just enough. She began to buck her hips against the bed. Santana watched her from her position against the door, unable to deny how hot Quinn was like this, despite their situation.

Tears pricked at Quinn's eyes as she felt herself grow near the edge again. She gripped the hem of her dress and peeled it off of her body, feeling the relief in less constriction.

"Santana, I can't anymore. It's starting to get- I-it's too much," she breathed between carnal moans.

"Quinn, what's going-" Santana's eyes widened when her eyes landed on the pair of panties Quinn was wearing. "Oh my God. Shit, shit shit. Quinn, it's your underwear."

"Huh?" She said before falling back onto the bed, her back arching.

"I need to- I'm gonna take them off, okay?" She said, walking over to Quinn.

Quinn shot up, eyes wide. "NO! I'm- I'm too sensitive," she whined.

"Then I'm gonna need you to do it," she told her.

"I- No, no, no, no! Please no!" Quinn begged, feeling another orgasm approaching. She gripped the comforter above her head as she crashed over the edge.

"God, Quinn, what is that, number 5?" Santana stared at her incredulously.

"Who fucking cares?!" Quinn groaned though clenched teeth.

Santana took the cue and made her way to her bag immediately, desperately digging through it to find the remote. When she came up fruitless, she dropped to her hands and knees, looking around the floor and under the bed.

"Where is that Goddamn remote?!" She said to herself.

She tried to think logically. If the underwear Quinn was wearing was dropped on the floor when she grabbed it, then the remote should be there too. She never saw where it went.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She may not have seen the remote, but there was _someone_ who might've.

Santana popped back to her feet, looking at her writhing girlfriend, who was moaning and gripping a breast.

"I'll be right back," she said, running to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave!" Quinn called to her.

Santana regretfully ignored her and unlocked the door, throwing it open before closing it again. She ran down the hallway and made her way to the door that had dramatic music coming from it.

She threw the door open and stepped into the dark room, ignoring the movie playing.

"Hey Tony, have you seen a-" she spotted the device in the boys hands, that was flashing bright red next to 'extreme' and immediately walked over to him.

"I'll take that," she said, pulling the remote from his grip.

"Hey!" He said, pulling The attention of his cousin away from the tv.

Santana whipped around to look at him. "Don't even. You should know better than to take something from someone's room. This caused more problems that you realized," she said, gesturing to the remote. "And don't think I didn't notice my pink thong laying on that dresser."

Santana spun back around, walking to the door, and grabbing her panties on the way out.

"Smooth."

"Shut up," Tony told Ben.

* * *

Santana ran back down the hallway, finding their door by the stairs and opening it quickly before shutting it again. She walked in just in time to see Quinn's sixth orgasm, as the blonde writhed and groaned and cried out. Her back was arched, taut like a bow, her hands still gripping the sheets above her head, and her eyes were shut tightly. Santana couldn't look away from the undeniably erotic sight. She walked closer to the bed and waited for the blonde's last waves of her orgasm to subside before quickly turning off the vibrating panties.

A loud breath of relief escaped Quinn's lips, and the blonde continued to gasp for air as she tried to recover, and adjust to the new found break from the relentless pleasure.

"Oh my God... Thank you," she breathed, her chest heaving.

Santana smiled at her, as Quinn's eyes began to droop. "You should probably take a nap," she said.

Quinn yawned. "Okay. Come sleep with me."

Santana acquiesced immediately, wanting to help provide relief for her girlfriend. She crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Quinn, entangling their legs.

"Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a discussion later about the vibrating panties."

Santana sighed. She figured as much. "Okay."

"And the strap-on," Quinn winked.

Santana's eyes grew wide. She was about to say something, but the blonde closed her eyes with a smirk on her face, pretending to fall asleep.

Santana had no idea how her girlfriend could still be up for more after all that, but she wasn't about to complain. The Latina snuggled closer to the blonde, and both girls let out a sigh, dirty images flashing through their minds as they drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word count: 4K! Woo!

Rating:M/NC-17

Spoiler: **Quinntana is now canon. **Rachel is pregnant and wow! Plot twist! Quinn's the father.

* * *

Santana looked over at the pink thong sitting on her dresser and sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to wear those again knowing Tony snatched them."

She and Quinn were laying on their king-sized bed, resting before they traveled back to where everyone else was. Quinn had gotten dressed and fixed her appearance before flopping back onto the foot of the bed where Santana was, legs hanging off at the knee.

"Shame. I would have loved to see them on you," Quinn said.

Santana smirked. "I'm sure you would. Don't worry. I have more where those came from," she said, before adding "If that brat doesn't take any more."

Quinn chuckled. "I would love to meet the boy that's apparently torturing my girlfriend."

"He is! Aside from the fact that he stole things from our room, he sent you into several orgasms," Santana told her.

Quinn winced at the thought of the orgasms, and the fact that anyone aside from Santana was giving them to her.

"See? It's unsettling, isn't it?!" Santana caught the face Quinn made.

"He didn't do it knowingly," Quinn tried to defend him.

"That didn't stop it from happening!"

Quinn rolled onto her side and trailed a finger down Santana's bicep. "You need to relax, baby..."

Santana's head shot to the side to look at Quinn. "What?"

Quinn seemed startled. "You need to-"

"No, what did you call me?"

"Baby?"

"Yeah... I liked it," Santana said, before rolling her eyes at herself. When did she become so transparent?

Quinn let out a little laugh. "Duly noted."

Santana sighed. "Do you think maybe we should go back out, now?"

Quinn groaned. "I guess." But she certainly didn't want to.

The blonde popped up and held her hand out to the Latina, helping her to her feet before the two descended the stairs and made their way to the living room.

The glee club were all sitting on various pieces of furniture, talking animatedly in different discussions. Chips and dip were sitting on the coffee table, along with a couple beers and a bottle of tequila, and they seemed to be just hanging out and catching up.

Puck looked up and noticed them. "Hey baby mama," he said, before playfully leering at the model. "Santana."

Quinn glared at him. "We are not on speaking terms right now."

They took a seat on the empty couch as Kurt spoke.

"So you're feeling better, I take it?" The boy directed towards Quinn.

"Yeah, definitely. I was just feeling a little faint, but I pretty much slept it off," she explained.

"Well good, 'cause girl, it may be my party, but I still want you to have fun tonight," Mercedes told her.

Santana snorted. "Oh Quinn's definitely had more than enough fun."

Quinn elbowed her and Santana just smirked.

"You guys are just in time. We were just gonna play Truth or Dare," Sam said.

"Really? Are we ten?" Quinn groaned.

"I like Truth or Dare," Santana shrugged.

"Oh, she's just upset because last time we played Truth or Dare Brittany turned her into a lesbian when she kissed her," Rachel told Santana.

Quinn's mouth dropped open as she glared at Rachel. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. We can play, but I swear to God, if any one of these dares requires Santana to strip-"

"Okay girl, we don't need any threats as graphic as the last one," Mercedes cut her off. "Truth or Dare time!"

Quinn sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Let's get this party started!" Artie yelled.

Everyone got into more attentive positions as Rachel claimed the first question.

"Okay... Tina! Truth or Dare?" The tiny brunette asked.

"Umm... Truth."

"Okay," Rachel cocked her head the side as she thought. "Umm, if you had to hook up with any of the guys besides Mike, who would it be?"

Tina flushed slightly, and Rachel smirked at the reaction she garnered from the girl. Rachel loved it when she picked something that made the other person slightly uncomfortable.

With a slight blush tinting her cheeks, Tina murmured her reply. "Sam..."

Everyone chuckled a little bit at how nervous the Asian girl seemed.

Sam smiled, quite surprised. "Me? Why?"

Tina blushed even further. "I don't know. You're one of the nicest guys I know."

Mike looked slightly affronted at that comment.

Sam chuckled, trying to ease the tension. "Well, thanks Tina. You're one of the nicest girls I know," he said, sweetly.

"Alright, Tina, your turn," Puck said, trying to move the game along.

"Okay, umm, Finn, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Finn took a swig of his beer before replying. "Uhh, Dare," he shrugged.

Quinn took this moment to pour a glass of tequila for herself and Santana, handing the barely filled wine glass to the Latina.

"Thanks, Quinnie," Santana said, loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn smirked. "Your welcome... Baby," she said before taking a sip.

Santana could tell just by the tone of Quinn's voice that the blonde was now feeling playful and a smirk slipped across her lips that matched Quinn's.

"Keep saying that and I'll have to use the strap-on early," she said under her breath.

Quinn spoke with an air of cockiness, feigning nonchalance. "_You_ won't be using anything," she said before turning her attention back to Finn.

Both girls looked over in time to see Finn attempting to walk on his hands. The whole club laughed, watching the boy fail miserably.

After several attempts at getting his legs up, he finally admitted defeat, shrugging with a smile and returning to his seat.

"Alright," he started. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

The boy took a sip of his tequila. "Truth."

"Oh come on, Kurt," Rachel said, gripping his bicep from her seat next to him. "You always pick truth!"

Kurt looked at her before rolling his eyes. "Fine, Dare, even though it'll probably be something childish."

"It's truth or dare. All of it's childish," Mercedes laughed.

"Alright bro, I dare you to... Chug a whole beer in less than a minute," Finn told him.

"How original, Finn," Kurt deadpanned before grabbing an unopened bud light and beginning to down it in record time.

The Glee club cheered him on, laughing and yelling "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

By now most of the club was slightly buzzed, save for Quinn and Santana, who had only just started drinking.

Kurt continued to drink the beer, coughing every now and then when he would take a breath. When he finished it, he slammed it down onto the coffee table, letting out a "Woo!", which everyone echoed.

"Okay, okay, Mercedes! Truth or Dare?" He questioned.

"Truth," the diva replied.

"Alright, who'd you lose your v-card to?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes actually looked sheepish for once, when she replied "Shane."

"Wait, Azimio?" Finn asked, confused.

"But he was a virgin in high school," Puck said, looking just as confused.

Mercedes sighed. "That's because we didn't hook up until after high school."

"So Cosmo was right! You did get back together with a high school fling!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, we didn't get back together. We just spent the weekend with eachother."

"Pssh, details. Anyway, Mercedes it's your turn," Kurt said.

"'Kay... Puck! Truth or Dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Dare," he smirked. "Lay it on me, big mama."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, go ahead, Mercedes," he said, ducking his head.

"That's what I thought," she glared at him. She didn't even stop to think before saying her dare. "I dare you to do a body shot on Sam."

Both boys paled.

"H-huh?" Sam asked.

"You heard me," Mercedes leveled.

"But don't I get a say?" He asked.

"Nope. A dare's a dare."

"Fine. I'm not a chicken," Puck said, putting on a brave front. "Come on, blondie, let's get this over with."

Both boys stood and Kurt ran into the kitchen, grabbing some salt and a lime, before returning with the items and setting them on the table. Sam removed his shirt, before laying down next to the items.

Puck visibly swallowed as the shot glass was handed to him. He poured a line of salt down Sam's abdomen before handing the lime to the boy so he could put it in his mouth.

The boy with the Mohawk looked up at everyone. They were all watching him with amused expressions. He took a deep breath.

Puck leaned down and quickly licked the line of salt between Sam's abs. He downed the drink immediately, ignoring the burning in his throat, before quickly setting the glass down. He leaned down, sucking the lime from his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to avoid letting their lips touch. Sam did have a big mouth after all.

Everyone erupted in cheers and amused laughs as Puck finished sucking the lime before tossing it onto the table, smirking triumphantly. He held out a hand to Sam and the boy took it, heaving himself up from the coffee table.

Everyone laughed, going through the play-by-play on both boys' expressions as the two of them sat down.

"Yeah, ha-ha, Puck did something extremely gay," he said, sarcastically, trying to preserve his pride.

"Exactly," Brittany laughed and the club joined her.

"Anyway," he said, obviously trying to move on. "Wheels, truth or dare?"

"Dare, all the way," Artie grinned.

"Alright, lover boy, I dare you to let Quinn give you a lap dance," Puck announced.

"No way in hell, Puckerman," Quinn growled.

"A dare's a dare," the boy shrugged.

"I'm not the one being dared!" She countered.

"But Artie is. And we all know what the consequence is for not doing a dare. Do you really want to make this poor boy take a dive in his birthday suit?" Puck said, giving fake puppy-dog eyes under the pretense of Artie's behalf.

"Quinn, it's alright, you don't have to," Artie told her.

Quinn sighed. "Fine, but I swear on my life, Puckerman, you're getting your ass kicked."

She stood up and Puck quickly walked over to the iPod dock, Playing "You and I" by Avant. The slow, jazzy music came in through the speakers and Quinn internally groaned, just ready to get it over with.

Quinn sauntered over to the boy in the wheelchair, who shot her an apologetic look.

She smiled at him, switching her expression to one that exuded sex appeal. She lowered herself onto his lap and began rotating her hips and cheers came from some of the Glee members. She pressed herself into Artie's lap and she smirked when a quiet groan was released from the boy's lips.

Quinn brought her hands to Artie's chest, fingering his suspenders before running her hands up and down the length of them. She continued to gyrate above the boy, rolling her hips, sensually. She could practically feel all the boys drooling as she tried not to roll her eyes.

She wrapped her hands around each suspender and when the song reached the "Ooh baby!" Part, Quinn threw her head back, essentially dry-humping Artie on each syllable. She heard Puck catcall and resisted the urge to flip him off.

Quinn removed herself from the boy's lap before turning around and sitting on him backwards. She brought her hand back and wrapped it around his neck. She was more than grateful that she decided to change into jeans as she spread her legs and began rolling her hips on the boy once more, otherwise she'd be giving everyone quite the view. She leaned back, so her head was resting on Artie's shoulder, as she moved her hips back and forth, closing her eyes.

She tried not to laugh, when she felt a certain part of Artie peek out to say hi, but an amused smile did cross her lips.

She opened her eyes and noticed that everyone was now watching her with rapt fascination. She raised her eyebrow at the fact that she had their full attention, more than proud of the effect she had on them.

Her eyes fell to a certain Latina, who was watching her intensely, her legs crossed, tightly. Quinn and Santana made eye contact for a long moment as Quinn raised and lowered herself onto the boy continuously. Santana licked her lips and Quinn smirked, once more. She winked at her girlfriend, before turning back around on Artie's lap, running her fingers through the boy's sandy hair.

She gave him a wink as well, when the song finished, pressing a quick kiss to his flustered cheek before pulling herself off of his lap and taking her spot on the couch next to Santana.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, all staring Quinn with wide eyes and open jaws.

Quinn was undeniably... sexy.

She continued to smirk, soaking in the power trip for all it was worth.

"U-umm, Rachel, truth or dare?" Artie asked, breaking the silence as he covered his lap.

"Huh?" Rachel asked continuing to stare at Quinn. She realized what was going on and shook her head. "Oh yeah, right, umm, dare."

"Umm, I dare you..." Artie trailed off in thought. "I dare you to kiss Santana."

The smirk fell from Quinn's face.

"Alright!" Puck exclaimed, leaning over to give the brown-haired boy a high-five.

Santana laughed. It was all in good fun. "Let's do it, midget."

Rachel feigned annoyance at the nickname. "You're not that much taller than me," she laughed.

The tension in the room eased as everyone was shaken out of their stupors. Well, the tension was eased out of everyone but a certain blonde.

Quinn watched as her girlfriend beckoned her best friend over with a finger, the two girls smirking at eachother. When Rachel made her way over to her, Quinn gripped the edge of the couch as Santana wrapped her hand around the back of Rachel's neck, pulling her in. She bit her tongue to keep from protesting as the two brunette's pressed their lips together, before pulling apart and smiling, then going back in. She watched, twenty emotions swirling in her chest, as Santana pried Rachel's lips open with her tongue, before the diva surprised her and dominated the kiss. She did everything she could to keep from pouncing on the two girls to pull them apart.

The kiss seemed to go on forever to the blonde as she watched Rachel fist Santana's collar and pull her closer. It was hot, but Quinn could barely acknowledge that fact over her burning jealousy.

It was everything Quinn foresaw when the two girls flirted, turned into a reality.

The two girls finally pulled away and licked their lips, continuing to smirk at eachother.  
Brittany was the first to speak. "That was hot."

"Damn right," Rachel and Santana said at the same time.

"So frickin' charming," Quinn rolled her eyes. She stood up and set her glass on the table, leaving the room before she said or did something that would hurt a friendship or her relationship.

She threw open the front door to the oversized beach house, taking in the sea breeze of the night air. It was warm out, but just cool enough to be comfortable. Quinn started walking, trying to clear her head.

It was just a dare. She didn't have much of a right to be jealous. Rachel and Santana could acknowledge that they were both hot without Santana dumping Quinn for her best friend.

Quinn continued to try to reassure herself, as she realized where she was making her way to. The waves roared as they crashed against the shore, the only sound that resonated at the moment.

Quinn was well aware of her emotions right now, and what they meant. She was upset and angry and jealous, but she knew those came as a result of fear. Fear of Santana leaving her. Fear of other people having a part of Santana that she only wanted to belong to her.

Quinn worried that this might transcend into Santana's career. If Santana signed with Victoria's Secret, would she really be okay with millions of people seeing her girlfriend in her underwear?

"Quinn!"

Quinn looked back at the sound of her name being called, knowing very well who called it, but checking anyway. She saw Santana running towards her, her hair blowing in the wind as she made her way to the blonde.

Quinn watched Santana slow her steps as she reached her. "Quinn..." She said out of breath.

Quinn continued to stare, standing still as Santana came to a stop in front of her. She knew right away that she didn't want to talk about it; she wasn't sure Santana just saying she didn't like Rachel in that way would be reassuring. Deciding that any conversation that needed to be had could happen later. Right now, she just needed...

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes as she peeled off her shirt, throwing it onto the ground. Santana's eyebrow furrowed as she watched the shirt fall to the ground, giving Quinn a confused look.

Quinn wasn't worried about being seen by someone else; it was dark and they were on private property. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting it fall as well. A small smile reached Quinn's lips as Santana blatantly stared at her chest, well aware that Santana's eyes had more than adjusted to the dark.

"I'm going to go for a swim. You could join me if you like, or you could just stand there. Either way, I'll be waiting," she told the Latina, before turning around and running toward the ocean, stripping off the rest of her clothing on the way.

Santana's body kicked into gear and she took off as well, removing her clothes on the way. She caught up to Quinn, who was standing at the edge of the water, quickly, taking her hand and smiling.

Quinn smiled back, looking down to appreciate the brunette's naked form, before trailing her eyes back up. She made eye contact before releasing Santana's hand and diving into the water.

Santana laughed before following her. When Quinn resurfaced to a spot where the water rested on tops of her breasts, she felt Santana's body slide up against hers, starting at her calves, before the Latina rose up from the water.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, watching all the emotions that were reflecting back at her. She brought her hands down to the backs of Santana's thighs, before hoisting her up, wrapping her legs around her waist. Santana gripped the blonde's shoulders to steady herself.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you, too, Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes as Santana returned the sentiment full force. After reveling in the words for a moment, she brought a hand down, slipping her fingers through Santana's heat.

Quinn wanted just one playful moment, just between her and Santana, so she chuckled, and said "God, Santana, you're so wet."

Santana giggled. "I know, It's like an ocean down there."

Quinn laughed and immediately slipped two fingers into Santana. The Latina gasped before letting out a long, drawn-out moan.

"Fuck, Quinn," she moaned.

Quinn wrapped an arm around the small of Santana's back before pumping in and out, slowly, taking in the feeling of Santana's wet walls wrapped around her fingers.

The waves lapped at her back, and Quinn followed their lead, slamming into Santana at their pace, languidly.

"Quinn, please... God, faster," Santana closed her eyes, rocking her hips back and forth, trying to gain more friction.

Quinn refused to give in. "Let me hear you beg for it."

"God, Quinn, please, fuck me."

Quinn shook her head. "I want everyone in New Jersey to hear you. Hell, I want New York to hear how badly Santana Lopez wants to be fucked by Quinn Fabray." She accentuated the statement with a rough slam of her fingers, curling them to reach that spot that made Santana go wild, before pulling out again.

"FUCK. Please, Quinn! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me so badly!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, gasping and moaning.

Quinn obliged, roughly starting up a faster rhythm. She jackhammered into her girlfriend, pressing her thigh against the back of her hand to give herself more leverage. She curled and scissored her fingers, rubbing her in all the right places, repeatedly.

Santana groaned, loudly, a chorus of "ohs" and "ahs" escaping her lips. She writhed and squirmed as Quinn fucked her, her walls beginning to tighten.

Quinn moaned at the feeling of Santana's walls squeezing and clutching her fingers.

"Who do you belong to?" Quinn asked.

"You!" Santana moaned.

"I want you to scream it, Santana. Who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you!" Santana screamed.

Quinn picked up the pace, entering Santana at a bruising speed. "Come, Santana. I want to hear you scream my name."

Santana's legs trembled as pure pleasure shot through her core, sending her straight into ecstasy. Her hips jolted into Quinn, her head thrown back.

A strangled moan, erupted from her lips, before a loud and echoing "QUIINNNNNN!" Threw itself from the back of her throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she continued to chant as she slowly came down from her high, aftershocks continuing to roll through her body.

Santana recovered after a couple minutes, while Quinn held her tightly, careful not to drop her. The model removed her legs from around Quinn's hips and grabbed her hand, tugging her to where it was shallower.

When the water reached the point where it was down to their knees, She helped Quinn into a laying down position. Quinn eyed her as her back was pressed into the soft underwater sand, unsure of what was happening. Santana laid down, fully on top of her, running her hand between their bodies until it reached Quinn's core.

"I'm all yours," she said quietly, before slipping inside Quinn.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany started to make their way to the beach, hoping to find Quinn and Santana, to make sure they weren't fighting, or in trouble, or hurt, or doing something stupid.

As they neared the sand, they noticed a shirt lying on the ground. Rachel looked up and noticed a trail of clothes leading to the beach, before she recognized two bodies, lying in the water just near the shore.

They were definitely doing something stupid.

"Britt, they're-" Rachel tugged on her arm, trying to pull her away before she noticed the two girls christening in the water.

"Oh," Brittany said, finally able to make out two bodies in the water. "Right."

Rachel chuckled at the blonde before lacing their fingers.

"You'd think they'd wear themselves out," Brittany said.

Rachel nodded. "But they keep going. It's like it's their first time... Every time."

Brittany smiled. "That sounds sweet, actually."

Rachel smiled back. "I'm sure it is for them. And then rough. And then sweet again."

"Now all I need is someone to have that with, and I'll be set," Brittany said. She was genuinely happy for Quinn though. The blonde was always so damn lonely; it was about time she found someone she cared for, and cared for her in return.

Rachel looked up at Brittany. "Yeah..."

Brittany looked into Rachel's eyes, immediately catching onto the emotion swirling in them. Staring into her big, chocolate eyes, Brittany let a small smile cross her face, recognizing exactly what she saw in the expressive brunette.

Rachel smiled back, watching as Brittany looked at her in wonderment. She felt herself lean in, unconsciously.

Brittany did the same, and before both girls knew it, their lips brushed against each other. They pulled back immediately, unsure of what just happened.

Brittany watched a dazed look slip into Rachel's eyes before chuckling slightly and pressing their lips together. They smiled into the kiss, pressed up against eachother, nothing but the word "finally" crossing their minds.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 4,621

Rating: M/NC-17 because Quinn's hot when she's possessive

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Quinntana would have been canon a lot sooner, and their story line would have been a lot better.

* * *

"Come on, Santana. It's 12:20, you promised Rachel you'd buy her coffee today at 12:30, and you've known her long enough to know she hates it when people are late," Quinn said with an amused smile.

It was true; Santana had promised to take Rachel out for coffee in the morning when the diva lost rock, paper, scissors to Brittany and had to go get the two lovers out of the water at 1 am.

Santana let out a garbled moan and cuddled herself further into the pillow.

Quinn laughed and sat down on the bed next to the lazy Latina, running her hands through her silky raven locks. "Baby... You promised."

Santana let out a whine this time and Quinn knew the woman was relenting.

Quinn pressed a kiss to the side of Santana's face. "Would you like help getting dressed?"

Santana nodded. Quinn stood up and pulled an outfit together from Santana's bag. She walked back over to the bed and pulled the sheets off of Santana.

Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend, stark naked, lying on her side facing away from Quinn. Her eyes traced up Santana's long, toned legs, that led straight to her beautiful ass, just as toned. She drew her gaze along the contours of her back, lingering along the dimples and traveling up to her shoulder blades. Quinn took in the way Santana's hair was strewn perfectly across the pillow, and she was practically drooling as she stared at the features of her face.

"Any day now, Quinnie," Santana said, lips pulling up into a smirk as her eyes remained closed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back down on the side of the bed. "Can you blame me for staring?" She asked.

"I guess not. I do have an incredibly hot body, after all," the Latina stated, cockily as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"And an incredibly large ego," Quinn retorted. "If you put on your bra, I'll put on you underwear."

Santana took her bra from the pile on the bed and slipped it on, reaching around and fastening the clasp. Quinn lifted each of Santana's legs gingerly, as she slipped her underwear on and pulled it up her thighs. She struggled slightly with getting them on under her butt, as Santana refused to lift herself up for a moment, but managed to grope her ass and brush other places in revenge.

Once that was over with, Quinn directed Santana to lift her arms and slipped a t-shirt over her head. Santana lied back down when Quinn was done, making it easier for the blonde to slide her jeans over her legs.

Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips. Santana didn't let her pull away, though, reaching up and wrapping a hand around Quinn's neck to pull her in closer. Quinn placed a hand on Santana's collarbone as she slipped her tongue into the willing latina's mouth. Santana sucked on her tongue, drawing a long moan from the artist.

This shook Quinn out of her stupor. She pulled away slightly and spoke. "Mmm, we should stop, you're probably already late."

"Then what do we have to lose?" Santana said against Quinn's lips before pulling her back in.

And this was the opportune moment Brittany chose to burst into the room. "Hey, Rachel's getting pretty- You guys really don't stop do you?" An amused smile tugged at her lips.

Quinn immediately pulled away, running a hand through her hair and Santana sat up, upset at the fact that she was interrupted while she was getting her Mack on.

"Sorry, Britt," Quinn muttered.

"Oh you're fine," she smirked. "I guess it's a good thing I came in when I did, or you'd be twice as frustrated that I'd be interrupting you."

Quinn laughed and Santana chuckled miserably, standing up, walking over to the mirror and running her hands through her hair.

"I'll tell Rachel you're on your way," Brittany said, softly.

Santana shot her a smile. "Thanks Brittany."

Quinn stood and walked behind Santana, wrapping her hands around Santana's waist.

"You're incredibly beautiful," she whispered.

"And you're incredibly sappy," Santana said just as quietly. She turned around in Quinn's hold and threw her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "As well as twice as beautiful."

Quinn chuckled and pressed her lips against Santana's, smiling into the kiss.

Santana pulled away and licked her lips. "Quinn, we're already late. Who do you think you are, making Rachel wait?" She joked.

"Well, what do we have to lose?" Quinn smirked.

"Our asses if we make the midget come up here herself."

Quinn's eyes widened in understanding. "Then what are you waiting for? Ondele ondele! Rapído!" She said, slapping Santana's ass and pushing her out the door.

The two ventured down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen, noticing the tiny diva sitting at the island with two coffee cups and the blonde dancer pouring two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Rachel," Santana said, walking over to the brunette.

"It's fine. But I made the coffee, so you'll have to take me out to dinner, now," the brunette said, only half joking.

"It's a date. Does it have to be a place where I make a reservation?" Santana asked.

Quinn walked over to Brittany and gratefully accepted the cup of tea the blonde offered her.

Rachel surveyed her nails and added a posh lilt to her voice. "Of course, Santana. You know I like to be wined and dined."

"Of course, short stack. What was I thinking?" Santana joked right back before pressing a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek and taking the seat next to her.

Quinn watched the interaction, taking a sip of tea when Santana's lips touched her best friend's cheek. Her grip on the cup tightened.

" Wanna help me wrap Mercedes' presents in the living room, Quinn?" Brittany asked, pointedly, having been able to _taste_ the blonde's jealousy.

Quinn, going against every fiber of her being that was telling her to stay within five feet of Santana, nodded and followed Brittany into the living room, thirty feet away.

There was nothing separating the kitchen from the living room, so Quinn could see the two brunette's clearly, and she had total faith that Santana wouldn't cheat on her, at least not openly. So the blonde sighed, trusting Santana and releasing her jealousy, as she turned to Brittany and helped her wrap the first present.

* * *

45 minutes later, Quinn and Brittany had one last present to wrap, Puck's, and Quinn and Brittany caught eachother's eye, both smiling at the sound of Santana and Rachel laughing loudly.

As their laughter died down, Quinn suddenly smirked. She had planned this, hoping to have a little fun with Santana, and she decided that once she finished the last present would be a perfectly good time to do it.

Over in the kitchen, Santana and Rachel were trying to catch their breaths after laughing so hard, a comfortable silence taking over.

Santana took another sip of her coffee and looked over to the living room, where Quinn was patiently trying to help Brittany wrap the present, in which the dancer was having great difficulty. A smile took over her lips as she traced Quinn's smiling features.

"She hasn't been this carefree in a long time, you know," Rachel said, causing Santana to look back at her. "She probably hasn't been as carefree as she has been in this last week, ever."

"I'm very lucky," Santana said, a shy smile crossing her lips as she looked down into her coffee.

Rachel nodded. "You are. She is, too. You guys seem to bring out the best in eachother. Even if Quinn is incredibly jealous sometimes."

Santana looked up, shocked that Rachel noticed.

Rachel chuckled. "I could _feel_ her stare during truth or dare."

Santana chuckled as well. "It's hot when she's possessive." A faraway look took over her eyes.

Rachel smiled, fully understanding the adoration laced in the lust displayed in Santana's eyes. "Have you guys said 'I love you' yet?" She asked bluntly.

Santana just nodded.

Rachel nodded as well. "She wouldn't say it if it weren't true," she started, looking into Santana's eyes. "Quinn doesn't express her feelings often, and those three words are not only sacred, but long-term. I trust you, but I'm aware that you have a self-preserving nature. Which means you might run to protect yourself, as you did in the beginning, and I need you to understand: Quinn's in this for the long-haul. She not only admitted her love to you, but herself, and I've never seen Quinn in love. Not until you.

"My point is, if Quinn's in love with you, this isn't a one-month deal, it's something she's looking at forever," Rachel watched Santana grow slightly apprehensive, and she was sure it was over-whelming for the Latina, but it was something she needed to say. "And if that's not something you're ready for, then you're in trouble. Because I love Quinn, and I refuse to let her get hurt. Not again." Rachel finished, fully accepting responsibility as the protective friend.

Santana nodded before saying "I understand. I've never had a real relationship before, and it's kind of over-whelming to hear what I had kind of understood, spoken out loud. I know Quinn sees this as something long-term, which I don't even think she's aware of herself, and I... I think I'm in the same boat. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I've never met someone who wanted to be with me for me, and I don't even care if I never meet someone who will after Quinn."

Rachel smiled. "Good. I had to say it, I had to make sure you knew, and you had good intentions, before I just let you steal away my best friend, because I'd hate to see either of you heartbroken."

Santana just nodded, knowing exactly where Rachel was coming from and gaining a little respect for Rachel for having the balls to be there for Quinn. In another universe, if she were Quinn's best friend, Santana would do exactly the same thing.

Santana noticed Rachel looking over and followed her line of sight. She caught sight of Brittany who was looking right back at Rachel with a soft smile on her face. The blonde winked and Rachel shyly looked away, ducking her head. Brittany smiled knowingly, and Santana smirked as the dancer turned back to the wrapping.

Santana laughed quietly to herself. "So you and Brittany..."

Rachel's head shot up as she looked at Santana. "What?"

"How long have you two been together, and why haven't you told me and Quinn?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, mouth open. Santana watched Rachel's expression change and her brows furrow as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip.

"Are we that obvious?" She asked curiously.

"Probably not to someone else, but I'm pretty perceptive," Santana said, before sipping her coffee as well.

"We became... Something, last night," Rachel told her.

"Something." Santana reiterated.

"Well, I can't tell if we're dating or what," Rachel explained, exasperatedly.

"Wait, did you guys..-"

"No, we just kissed."

Santana shrugged. "Then you're together. Take it in your own time, set your own speed. If you're with her and you're happy, then it's not necessary to label it at the moment."

Rachel nodded, looking back over at her... Something and smiling.

Santana chuckled. "Girl, you've got it bad."

Suddenly, out of the blue, a pleasurable feeling shot to Santana's core. She sat upright immediately, unsure, before the feeling hit her again, this time it was constant. Her head snapped over to Quinn who was seemingly very interested in what Brittany was saying, as they sat relaxed on the couch. The only thing belying her apparent obliviousness was the smirk plastered on her face.

Quinn looked over at her and her smirk grew bigger. The two girls maintained eye contact as the pleasure seemed to go up a level, the vibrating against her clit more relentless and wonderful than it was a second ago. Santana's body jolted slightly and her eyes narrowed at the blonde. Quinn just raised a teasing eyebrow.

"So what did you and Quinn get Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked back over at her, trying to keep her hips still as she gripped her chair with one hand and the coffee mug with the other.

Fuck, what did they get Mercedes?

Santana tried to get her brain to function as the vibrating switched to pulsing, and she couldn't contain her hips as they rode the waves her panties were making.

"Umm, you'll-mmm- you'll have to ask Quinn," Santana answered.

Rachel eyed Santana curiously. She looked kind of flustered, and she sure was acting strange.

"I'll do that..." She said, slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Juuuuuuust peachy," Santana closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Santana nodded furiously. "Positive."

The pleasure shot up immediately, intense pleasure coursing through her. Quinn definitely just turned to extreme.

"If you'll excuse me, I-I need... Oh... I need- I just need to go," Santana said, looking at Rachel's wide eyes and furrowed brow before internally cursing and walking speedily, on wobbly legs over to the living room, grabbing the smirking blonde's arm and not even stopping her stride as Quinn was yanked from the couch and dragged to the bathroom.

Santana slammed the door shut behind Quinn before pressing the blonde against it. Both girls looked into eachother's eyes, breathing heavily with enlarged pupils.

That damn smirk was still on Quinn's face, so Santana attacked her lips, intent on kissing it off. She slid her hand down Quinn's body and behind her, reaching into Quinn's back pocket as she felt the blonde moan, and turning off the vibrating panties.

Santana pulled away and took in a large breath.

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You are evil, Quinn Fabray."

"Don't tell me you weren't planning on doing that with me when you packed them."

"Mmm, good point. You still suck."

"I do other things, too, baby."

Santana rolled her eyes and pressed her thigh to Quinn's center, smirking as the blonde jerked and moaned. Quinn's head dropped slightly before she chuckled darkly.

She looked up, making eye contact with Santana, and the Latina could only describe her smile as demonic.

"Just wait until we get out of this bathroom, Santana. The things I'm gonna do to you."

Santana moaned, before pressing her thigh back into Quinn, starting up a rhythm. Quinn gripped her shoulders, throwing her head back as she rode Santana's leg.

Santana attacked her throat, licking and sucking and biting, marking Quinn up and down. Santana brought a hand to her breast, tugging on her own nipple as she watched Quinn, desperate and jerky, as she dry-humped the Latina.

Quinn increased her speed, rapidly thrusting into Santana's thigh, throwing herself into orgasm by surprise. A silent scream erupted from her throat as her climax hit, her hips jolting, riding through the aftershocks.

Quinn smiled, amused. "Do you remember the last time you had me up against a wall, humping your leg? You even smell like coffee. You just hijacked me, pulling me into the bathroom and having your wicked way with me." She smirked and leaned into Santana's ear. "Do you want to know the difference between then and now?"

"Hmm?"

"It's _my_ turn to have my wicked way with _you_."

Before Santana knew it, she was being dragged out of the bathroom, up the steps, and into their guest room. She felt herself being slammed onto the bed and moaned as Quinn straddled her, pressing her hips into Santana's. Quinn attached her lips to the model's, dominating her mouth, as she took the remote from Santana.

Quinn made quick work of Santana's shirt and bra before pinning her arms above her head with one hand. They pulled away for air and Santana gasped for breath.

"God, Quinn," she said, eyes still closed. "You're so hot."

Quinn smirked, reaching under the bed to grab something, still pinning Santana to the bed. "Mmhmm," she acknowledged.

Santana felt something silky wrap around one of her wrists, and then the other. She didn't think much of it, until she realized Quinn was tying something. Her eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at her wrist.

"Shit," Santana muttered, taking in the deep blue lace scarf that had her attached to the bed. "Silk scarves..."

"Mmhmm," Quinn said again. She finished tying Santana's other wrist before removing herself from the Latina.

Santana watched as the blonde removed her shirt and jean shorts, totally confused and turned on by how Quinn could go from loving to lascivious in just hours. She licked her lips at all of the skin Quinn just exposed.

Quinn turned back around, looking positively smoking in her red lace bra and panties. An evil smirk remained on her features, that fucking eyebrow still raised as the blonde placed a hand on her hip. Santana, felt herself grow wetter at the sight of her. Quinn was the devil embodied at the moment.

Santana tugged on the silk scarves tying her to the headboard, testing them to see if she could get loose right now and just jump the blonde. She couldn't.

"My God, Quinn," she said, awestruck. "You are so sexy."

Quinn walked over to the bed and ran her hands along Santana's exposed top half before circling a nipple with her finger. "You aren't looking so bad yourself."

Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips to the Latina's, cutting off any further conversation. She reached, down, undoing the button and zipper before pulling away from the kiss and sliding Santana's jeans down her legs and throwing them across the room.

She leaned over Santana and grabbed the remote lying in the other side of the bed. She made eye contact with Santana before immediately switching it to medium high.

Santana let out a moan, her hips bucking. Santana couldn't even deny that Quinn looking at her like _that_, turned her on even more.

Quinn circled her nipple again, lackadaisically, smiling as if Santana's bottom half wasn't bucking wildly. She pinched her nipple at the same time as she brought the panties up to high, closing her eyes at the sound of Santana's animalistic scream.

Quinn sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other as Santana's voice strained from the sounds that came from her throat, displaying pure need.

"Does Sannie want to come?" Quinn asked, examining her nails.

"Hell yes," Santana groaned.

"Hmm. That sounded pretty demanding," she said, slapping Santana's pussy and causing the model to let out a scream. "How do good girls ask, Santana?"

"Please, Quinn. Please let me come!" Santana cried out.

Quinn switched it to extreme, leaning down and biting Santana's earlobe. "Alright, Santana. Come," she demanded, voice low and exuding sex.

A scream tore itself from Santana's throat and her hips jerked as her body writhed. She forcefully tugged on the scarves, trying to get a grip on something as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her.

Quinn watched the Latina reach her climax, a shiver running through her as Santana lost control of her body, moaning and tightening and releasing her muscles. Quinn turned off the remote and just relaxed, watching the Latina slip into pure ecstasy.

When Santana rode through the last of her after shocks, her hips finally relaxing, Quinn crawled onto the bed and straddled Santana's stomach. When she felt her pussy come in contact with Santana's toned abs, she moaned loudly.

"God, Santana, you're so hot," she rolled her hips into Santana, letting out another moan. "You- fuck- you look so hot when you come. Fuck, you look hot when you're just taking out the trash. It's like- it's like you can't do anything without being incredibly sexy."

Quinn slowly increased her speed, jerking her hips slightly as she put one hand to Santana's collarbone and one to her ribs to steady herself.

"The things I want to do to you... All the time... I can't even..." Quinn closed her eyes when she felt the tightening in her lower stomach, turning the coil tighter and tighter before it would snap.

Santana tightened her stomach muscles and watched in awe, as the blonde jolted particularly hard at the action. She felt Quinn's heat and wetness through her panties, which in turn, made her flood her own underwear.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked into Santana's, the pure, unadulterated lust shown there sending her right over the edge. Quinn came hard, jerking violently as the coil snapped and her hips rolled through the first wave of indescribable pleasure.

Santana knew exactly what Quinn meant when she was talking about how hot it was to see her come from watching the blonde ride out her orgasm now. She bit her lip, feeling herself grow wetter at every moan and cry of pleasure that left the blonde's lips.

Quinn finally composed herself enough to pull herself off of Santana, breathing heavily. She noticed the moisture on the Latina's stomach and immediately leaned down, licking along Santana's abs to clean up her wetness.

Santana moaned at the feeling of Quinn's tongue tracing along her stomach. "Fuck, Quinn. If my hands weren't tied."

Quinn finished cleaning up her wetness and smiled a devilishly sweet smile. "Yeah? What would you do?"

Santana watched as Quinn hooked her fingers in the vibrating panties and pulled them down her legs, removing them and exposing her dripping, pink center.

"I'm waiting," Quinn sing-songed, removing her own underwear as well.

Santana watched her turn around, Quinn's shapely ass facing her, taunting her.

"I-uh, I'd-" Quinn swayed her hips as she walked over to their bags and Santana turned primal at the sight, letting out a low groan. "I'd slam you against the wall and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to breath, let alone remember your own name."

Quinn didn't even look up, sounding more like she was discussing a business deal rather than the sexual things Santana would do to her as she asked "how many fingers would you use?"

"Two, then three."

"Yeah? And then what?" She asked, finally finding what she was looking for.

Santana moaned, feeling herself go wet as she said all this; a million fantasies running through her mind. "I'd let you ride my face, licking you until you came, and then I'd slam you into the bed and press our pussies together, riding you and then having us come together."

Santana smirked at the little moan Quinn let out, before realizing what Quinn was sliding up over her hips and rolling her eyes into the back of her head at the thought of what was to come. Quinn turned around and Santana whimpered helplessly at the sight of the blonde with a red, nine-inch strap on protruding from her hips.

Quinn walked over and crawled back onto the bed as she spoke. "Unfortunately, we won't be doing any of that, but hopefully, you'll find this just as satisfying."

Quinn straddled Santana's thighs, and immediately impaled the latina with the dildo. Santana cried out loudly, feeling it press snugly against her walls. She groaned loudly when Quinn pushed in the last couple of inches.

"So good. So, _so_ good," she whispered breathlessly.

Quinn nodded, taking in the pleasure herself, feeling the insert press deliciously against her clit. She quickly started up a rhythm, pounding into the Latina like "slow" wasn't in her vocabulary. The bed shook with the force of Quinn's hips, rolling and pumping against the Latina's.

Santana tightened her grip even more on the scarves, feeling her hands start to cramp up and not giving a damn. She lifted her legs and hooked her ankles around Quinn's back, crying out as the strap-on seemed to go even deeper inside of her.

Quinn changed positions as she jackhammered into the model, causing Santana to moan when she reached her g-spot. she made sure to pump at that angle every time, Santana's screams of pleasure echoing in her head.

"Oh God... Holy sh- FUCK! Quinn, _fuck!_"

Quinn thrusted particularly hard into the Latina, causing Santana to scream out Quinn's name as she came, trembling and shuddering. As Quinn continued to thrust through Santana's orgasm, the pressure of Santana's walls clenching around the dildo felt amazing against her clit. She unrelentingly and unapologetically thrusted harder, feeling herself approach her orgasm quickly. When her climax hit, Quinn moaned wildly, jerking into Santana, causing the girl below her to be thrown into another orgasm.

"Holy fuck," Quinn growled out, the pleasure taking her by storm. Santana and Quinn rode out their orgasms together, their moans synching up.

When they finally stopped coming, Quinn continued to hold herself up. she looked at her girlfriend, reaching down to cup Santana's cheek, running her thumb across it, feeling all of the possessiveness and dominance leave her after her third orgasm of the day.

They made eye contact for a moment and Quinn felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips and Santana moaned quietly, reciprocating the kiss and it's pressure. She didn't know where it was coming from, but Quinn felt every loving and affectionate emotion inside her coming to a head at that moment. She felt a tear slid down her cheek, and pulled away for a second to catch her breath.

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes and immediately understood. Everything the Quinn was feeling towards her was catching up to the artist. She understood because this happened to Santana frequently. Santana strained to lean up slightly, and kissed away the tear that was slowly sliding over her cheek.

"I love you, Quinn. So, so much."

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry no one has said that to you before in a relationship. You're amazing, and I am so incredibly lucky to be able to say that to you," Quinn said, her throat catching slightly. She reached up and untied Santana's wrists, rubbing them, softly.

Santana leaned up and kissed Quinn's lips. The blonde promptly responded, sliding her lips against Santana's. Quinn felt a tear touch her cheek, one that was not her own, and smiled slightly, quickly kissing it away before reattaching their lips.

Santana bucked her hips slightly, trying to get Quinn to catch on, wanting to be closer to Quinn, intimately. Quinn realized what Santana was trying to get her to do, and began slowly pumping in and out of the Latina. Santana gripped Quinn's back as Quinn's tongue and the strap-on entered her. She wrapped her tongue around Quinn's and raised her hips to meets the blonde's thrusts.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss as she gently sped up her thrusts. She wrapped her arms underneath Santana, one resting on the Small of her back and one between her shoulder blades, snuggling closer. She buried her face in Santana's neck, leaving soft kisses there as Santana continuously let out breathy moans that matched her own.

"I love you," Quinn whispered in her ear, feeling herself getting close.

"I-I love you, too," Santana stumbled.

Both girls reached their climax, moaning loudly and writhing against eachother, shuddering and trembling slightly, before collapsing against eachother.

Quinn pressed one last kiss To Santana's lips, watching as the Latina started drifting off to sleep. She sat up and pulled off the strap-on.

As Quinn laid back down, she pressed a lingering kiss to Santana's forehead and placed her head in the crook of her neck. She smiled when Santana's lips kiss the top of her head before they both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: only 1800-ish

Rating: T (sorry!)

Disclaimer: Of course I own Glee. I own all of tv. All of your favorite shows: They're MINE.

* * *

Mercedes marveled at the large portrait of herself. It was beautiful and perfectly painted; it might as well have been a photograph. Quinn had spent a month working on this painting periodically, wanting it to be flawless. Everything was exactly as the blonde wanted it to be, all the way down to the flowery tag that stated that it was from Quinn and Santana.

"Wow, Santana, I had no idea you were such a good painter," Mercedes said, eliciting chuckles from everyone.

"It's a hidden talent," the Latina replied.

Mercedes then turned to Quinn. "I love it, Quinn. Thank you. Both of you."

Quinn smiled. "You're welcome, Mercedes." Santana simply nodded.

Quinn's present was the last one out of everyone's to be "opened" by Mercedes, simply because she didn't wrap it. It had to be brought out. Mrs. Jones took a billion pictures of Mercedes with the painting before everyone got ready for the real party, the one that would happen tonight once Mercedes' family left.

Quinn pushed open the door to their guest room, letting Santana in first. She flopped onto the bed on her back, throwing her arms over her head as she watched Santana pull out a deep purple dress from her bag for the party tonight.

Quinn licked her lips. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

Santana smirked. "I can't wait 'til I get out of it."

Quinn grinned and sat up. "And what would occur once said dress was removed?"

Santana walked over and straddled Quinn's lap, throwing her arms over her shoulders. "Before or after I fuck you 'til you pass out?"

Quinn smiled at the question before leaning up and pressing her lips to Santana's. The Latina gripped her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Their lips slid together softly, causing Quinn to moan. This gave Santana easy access as she slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth, causing both of them to moan.

Santana had reached down and started lifting Quinn's shirt, ready to pull it off, when the door suddenly flung open. Santana immediately rolled off of Quinn's lap and the blonde pulled her shirt back down.

"It's insane how horny you two are," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Brittany giggled next to her at the blushing girls breathing heavily on the bed.

"You would be too if you were sleeping next to someone so sexy every night," Quinn supplied, shrugging.

Santana blushed at the comment.

"And oh how I wish I was," Rachel said playfully.

Santana winked at the brunette.

Quinn stood up, trying to quell whatever jealousy she was feeling. She knew they were just joking, but she couldn't help but worry that Santana might ... Quinn shook her head and walked over to her bag. She tried to remind herself that Santana wouldn't do that, even though the last girl did.

Quinn pulled her green, form-fitting dress from her bag and laid it out next to Santana's, missing the looks the three other girls were giving her.

"Um, anyway, we just came in here to tell you guys that Mercedes changed the party time to 9," Rachel warily said.

"But that's a whole hour earlier. That means we only have an hour to get ready," Santana pointed out.

Brittany nodded. "She said some of the people coming wouldn't be able to stay too late, so she wanted to let them be here a little longer."

"Okay," Santana consented. She looked over at Quinn, who had her back facing them and sighed.

"Yeah ... well we're gonna go get ready, so ... yeah," Rachel said awkwardly, trying to give them some space. The two girls exited the room and shut the door, leaving Quinn and Santana in a deafening silence.

Santana crossed one leg over the other. "What's going on, Quinn?" she asked, staring at the other girl's back.

Quinn turned around and shrugged, placing her hands on her hips and looked at Santana. The Latina knew right away what Rachel was talking about when the brunette had mentioned Quinn could turn her demeanor straight to cold if you weren't careful.

"No, obviously, something is going on," Santana remarked, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been like this ever since ... ever since ..." Santana was scared to bring up Truth or Dare. She didn't want to make Quinn feel defensive.

Either fortunately, or unfortunately, that wasn't the part of Santana's statement that stuck with Quinn.

"Been like what?" Quinn asked icily.

Santana sighed. Rachel said that when Quinn was being defensive, she put her guard up right away. Santana could almost see the walls starting to be built up.

"You know what," she softly said.

"No, I obviously don't if I'm asking, Santana," Quinn snapped.

"Whoa, okay, chill, Quinn. I'm not attacking you," Santana told her.

Quinn fixed Santana with a deep glare.

"I've been. Like. What?" she asked once again.

"Jealous," Santana snapped. "You've been jealous, Quinn. And I don't really know why, considering I'm _your_ girlfriend. Not Rachel's."

"Then why are you flirting with her?" Quinn yelled. "Why are you throwing yourself all over her?"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "You have no right to be upset with me. You have no right to insinuate that I am being a slut."

Quinn scoffed. "I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!" Santana yelled right back. She took a deep breath before she lowered her voice, stepping closer to the blonde. "You know, I put up with a lot, with you, Quinn. I never push you to tell me anything, even though you basically know everything about me-"

"I never asked you to tell me any of that," Quinn interrupted.

"But I care about you enough to let you know anyway! You feel like you have a right to be jealous, or suspicious, when I'm not hiding anything!" Santana's voice started to rise again. "I know nothing about you, Quinn! I have no idea why Rachel doesn't want me to break your heart like the last person did! I don't know why the hell Puck keeps calling you 'baby mama'! I don't know why you are so worried I'm going to cheat on you when I have been nothing but faithful!"

"You kissed my best friend!" Quinn yelled.

"It was a goddamn DARE, Quinn. You gave Artie a fucking lap dance, and you didn't see me complaining!"

"You still kissed her! You are such a flirt and promiscuous, and- and ... hell, you're planning to wear next-to-nothing on billboards, and TV, and in stores all over the world for a LIVING!" Quinn couldn't contain her frustration. All of her fears and doubts and worries were boiling up and she couldn't stop it from happening. And it scared her.

"You are so hypocritical. You spend every day staring at naked girl after naked girl, mapping out their bodies, fantasizing about what you would do to them if you had the chance."

"While the millions of photographers do the same to you. I bet you even take some of them up on those fantasies. How many men and women did you fuck to get to where you are, Santana? Maybe you are a sl-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Santana was absolutely livid. "I cannot believe you just said that."

Quinn's confident demeanor faltered a little bit. "Santana-"

"NO!" Santana cut her off sharply. "After everything it took for me to tell you how invaluable I felt, for you to just-" Santana stopped herself. "Get out."

Quinn's eyes widened. "I- what?"

"Get. Out."

"Santana-"

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to _look_ at you. You crossed a line."

Quinn immediately let her guard down. She had definitely fucked up.

"Santana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was saying-" she started, taking a step closer to the Latina. She reached out to her.

"Then listen to what _I_ am saying. Leave, Quinn."

"Baby, please-"

"STOP. You do NOT get to call me that!" Santana shouted, stepping out of Quinn's reach. She walked over and grabbed her bag and her dress. "You don't get to call me that. You don't get to talk to me at all. We are-" she cut herself off once again.

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes, seeing only utter devastation, knowing that the blonde knew what was going to come out of her mouth. She sighed.

When Santana spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"We're done, Quinn."

Quinn felt herself crumble, her heart shattering at the words. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a sob as she literally fell to her knees.

"No, no, n-no, Santana, please, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed.

Santana took in the absolutely broken girl in front of her and tried to stop her own tears from falling. She turned around and walked over to the door.

Quinn watched her walk away and her sobs grew louder. "NO! Santana, please! Please, don't leave me, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean- I didn't mean it, please!"

Santana paused with her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath, feeling her own heart breaking with each word that left the blonde's mouth.

Quinn watched Santana turn the handle. "Santana! Please! I'm sorry! we can- we can fix this! I love you!" Quinn cried out.

Santana felt all the tears that had welled up fall at the statement. She left the room before she could change her mind, closing the door gently behind her.

Quinn convulsed and fell onto her hands and knees, her tears staining the white carpet beneath her. "P-please, Santana, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me," her voice came out barely above a whisper, even as her sobs grew louder.

Quinn pulled herself up to her feet and ran to the bathroom, falling to the toilet and emptying her stomach. Her throat was burning, her eyes continuously flooding and releasing tears.

Quinn felt a hand on her back, and another gathering her hair out of her face to keep it from getting in the way.

When she had finished dry-heaving, her voice was barely audible. "S-San-" she looked up and locked eyes with deep blue ones, before letting out another sob. "Britt ..."

Brittany grabbed the heartbroken blonde and pulled her into a hug. Quinn sobbed into her shoulder, her tears staining Brittany's shirt as she gripped onto her for dear life, wanting nothing more than to take back everything she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 5k :)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I'm in college. I own nothing. ...Except for Glee.

* * *

Brittany's eyes trailed up the long legs of her gorgeous girlfriend, causing her to lick her lips at the toned and tan behind resting just above them.

"You're staring," Rachel said, smiling to herself with her back facing the blonde as she put the finishing touches to her make up in her bra and underwear.

"You're almost naked," Brittany shrugged. "And I'm really into your ass. "

Rachel chuckled. She set down her mascara and sauntered over to Brittany, straddling her lap. "Yeah, it is a pretty nice ass," Rachel mused.

Brittany snorted and slapped the flesh that was now beneath her fingers causing Rachel to yelp. "It's a humble ass, too."

Rachel wrapped her fingers around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Brittany gripped her hips as Rachel started a slow, barely noticeable grind.

Before Brittany could slip her tongue in Rachel's mouth, a loud bang echoed through the room, jolting Rachel and Brittany apart. They looked up to see Santana walk over to the bed and throw herself onto it. Both girls flushed for moment at the state they were caught in, but it didn't seem like Santana really noticed, as the brunette was currently face down on the comforter, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Brittany drummed her fingers on Rachel's hips, signaling for the diva to get up. Rachel sighed, dramatically, and pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's lips, before removing herself from her lap, letting the blonde stand up and go over to Santana.

Brittany sat on the bed next to the broken Latina and rubbed her back, offering some comfort. Santana sat up, and Rachel and Brittany immediately noticed the heartbroken expression displayed all over Santana's tear-stained face.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and spoke, her tone bordering on desperation. "You should go to Quinn."

Brittany nodded, understanding immediately, and squeezed her shoulder. She stood up and pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead before promptly leaving the room to find the other blonde.

Rachel took Brittany's spot and put a hand on Santana's shoulder. The Latina looked at Rachel's concerned expression and threw herself into the tiny brunette's arms, wishing nothing more than for the arms encircling her waist to be Quinn's. Santana sobbed into Rachel's shoulder, finding only a small relief in the comforting embrace.

After ten long minutes of Santana letting it all out, the model calmed down enough to notice that the shoulder she was crying into was pretty much bare. "Where are your clothes?" she asked hoarsely.

Rachel looked down and flushed once more. "I didn't get a chance to finish getting dressed when you came in," she replied.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Don't even try to blame me for your state of dress."

Rachel chuckled. "No, that was all my sexy blonde girlfriend being too damn irresistible," she said, totally forgetting the situation she was in with a faraway look in her eye. Her blissful expression faded instantly when she saw another tear stream down the Latina's cheek. "Fuck, Santana, I'm sorry, that was so insensitive."

Santana took a broken breath before shaking her head, her voice gaining a watery quality, as she tried to speak through the tightening feeling in her chest. "No, it's okay," she tried to cover. "I don't even know why I'm here, anyway. I don't- I'm not- I don't usually come to people when I'm sad, or-or heartbroken. It makes me seem weak. I- I don't even know why I'm still here. I should be on a taxi heading back to New York."

Rachel's eyes widened. "No, no, no! Let me get dressed and then we can talk. It's not healthy to keep things inside, and better for someone who cares about you to see you like this, than for some judgmental taxi driver." Rachel and Santana both knew that with such a profession, a taxi cab driver didn't usually judge others, but both tried to humor the other in the situation.

Rachel rose from the bed and scrambled for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to slip on. Santana felt tears well up in her eyes again when her mind drifted back to the image of a devastated Quinn, sobbing on her knees.

When Rachel was fully clothed, she walked back over and crawled onto the bed, resting her back against the headboard. She patted the spot next to her. Santana crawled up the bed as well, promptly snuggling into Rachel's side.

The Latina took a couple of moments to collect herself and catch her breath before starting to explain.

"We both messed up..."

* * *

Brittany helped Quinn out of the bathroom and onto the bed, both girls resting against the headboard with Quinn snuggled into Brittany's side as she continued to sob, frustrated with herself, and devastated at what had just happened. Brittany gently ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, softly cooing in her ear, trying to get the shorter blonde to calm down.

When Quinn's sobbing devolved into an occasional soft whimper, she spoke up. "Why are you here comforting me? I'm the bad guy here."

"Because my friend needs me. You're hurt, Q. That means I'm here for you, even if you're not a saint. Which you rarely are," Brittany explained, her voice taking a joking lilt towards the end.

Quinn lightly slapped Brittany's shoulder, before remembering what she had said earlier. "If you knew what had happened, you wouldn't be here right now."

Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing Quinn needed to hear what she was about to say. "I know you, Quinn. I know what happened. Santana confronted you about your jealousy, you felt defensive, knowing that Santana was toeing one of your biggest insecurities, and you lashed out, saying something hurtful, to keep yourself from getting hurt.

You do this same dance a lot, Quinn. And I know you and Santana are in love, which means that you need to learn how to get past this. Santana will be your biggest supporter, as well as your biggest counteracter. One piece of baggage that comes with love is that when she sees something that you aren't doing right, it's her job to immediately stop you from continuing to do it the wrong way. If she sees you so insecure and jealous of something you know is purely platonic, it is her number one priority to confront you and stop you from letting it destroy you.

It may seem extreme, Quinn, but if you want to stay with Santana, you have to understand that she'll be doing this as long as she's yours."

Quinn took in Brittany's long explanation, knowing everything the dancer said was spot on. Quinn would be stuck with Santana doing this for as long as they're together and it was her job to do the same for Santana. And she couldn't just metaphorically punch her girlfriend in the stomach every time it happened.

Quinn then stopped breathing. They weren't together anymore. There wasn't an "as long as they're together". That ended when she crossed the line and Santana left the room.

"She said it was over, Britt," she sighed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Brittany turned Quinn's head to look at her. "You and I both know that's not true."

* * *

"... A-And ... And I don't know what happened, I-I just told her we were over," Santana finished explaining.

Rachel was beyond furious at what Quinn had said. She knew the blonde had a knack of hurting others to protect herself, but even when she didn't hear the full explanation about why Santana was skeptical towards dating, Rachel thought Quinn totally went too far. Still, she thought ending it was pretty extreme.

"That sounds a little harsh," Rachel said, softly. "What Quinn said was hurtful, but did you really think it was worth ending it?"

Santana sighed. "I didn't really mean it, I ... I guess I just wanted her to feel as bad as she made me feel." She then realized how awful that sounded and let out a sob. "Oh my God. I'm a horrible girlfriend. Who does that to someone they love? I tried to hurt her intentionally. Quinn was just using her defense mechanism, while I was just ... cruel."

"No, you were doing the same thing. Both of you were pushed to a point where you were hurt and worried that the other person would see that, and you lashed out," Rachel absently ran her fingers through Santana's hair while she spoke. "You and Quinn are quite similar. I think sometimes your personalities clash. You need to find a way to deal with that before every fight you guys have turns to Mach 5."

Santana nodded. She couldn't stop her mind from flashing back to a heartbreaking image of Quinn. "She looked so hurt ... I- She looked absolutely broken, Rachel. I just couldn't be around her at that moment. I should have taken it back ..."

Rachel sighed. "You aren't the only one at fault here, Santana. You guys need to talk it out. For real this time, with no one being defensive; everything laid out on the table."

Santana's eyes grew wide. "NO!" Rachel was caught off guard by Santana's sudden answer. "We- I can't talk to her. She-" Santana took another deep breath. "I'm still incredibly hurt by what she said. I worked really hard to open up to Quinn and she used it against me. If I try to work things out right now, I'm worried I won't be calm enough to have a real conversation with her. It'll end up being a screaming match again and I'll end up saying something I don't mean ... again."

Rachel nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "Okay, I understand. You're allowed to take your time, you know? I just want to make sure you guys resolve things before anything gets worse."

Santana knew Rachel was right. She had to talk to Quinn before things became irreparable from lack of communication.

* * *

Quinn sat still, deep in thought as Brittany did her make up. Once the taller blonde finished up, they would both be ready to go to the party. Well, ready on the outside.

Quinn's mind was all over the place. She had no idea how she was supposed to pretend like everything was perfectly fine, to celebrate, when her brain was in a turmoil of emotions.

Brittany said Santana was still here, so at least she still cared about her enough to stay. Just the fact that Santana wasn't on her way to New York right now gave Quinn hope.

Quinn knew that Santana was probably with Rachel right now, maybe even already at the party, considering it was a quarter to ten. She was glad her best friend could be there for Santana, but she was really hoping that Rachel didn't know what she said. She was more than ashamed of what came out of her mouth, and she really didn't want anyone else mad at her either.

"Done," Brittany said, a small, accomplished smile slipping across her lips.

Quinn smiled back and took Brittany's offered hand, pulling herself up and walking out of the door with her best friend.

When the two girls made their way downstairs they immediately heard the music and voices of the many people there. Quinn looked around. There had to be hundreds of people there. Mercedes really went all out.

The lights were dimmed. Quinn smiled at the makeshift dance floor where the living room was supposed to be, knowing that the tug at her hand was due to Brittany's desire to dance. Quinn followed her to the dance floor, laughing as Brittany pulled her close, remembering all the times they did this to make fun of the amount of attention they got. Quinn ground her ass into Brittany to the beat, feeling the taller blonde place a hand on her hip as she matched Quinn's pace.

They continued to laugh as Brittany spun Quinn around. Now facing each other, they started up their grinding again, with Quinn wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck, and with Brittany placing her hands on the shorter blonde's hips. Brittany pulled her closer, closing the space between them.

As they slowly turned, Quinn looked over Brittany's shoulder to see a pair of piercing brown eyes lock onto hers. She swallowed deeply as she and Santana continued to make eye contact, an unreadable expression settling in Santana's eyes. Quinn couldn't bring herself to look away, not sure what to think or how to act.

Santana couldn't be jealous. Quinn and Brittany were just two friends having fun.

Quinn's eyes widened.

Santana and Rachel were just two friends having fun. What right did she have to judge, when she was doing the exact same thing?

Suddenly the room felt too small to Quinn. Her breathing was growing shallow, and she had an incredible desire to get out of there.

Quinn broke eye contact with Santana to pull back slightly and look at Brittany. "Can- Can we leave for a second? I need to get outside. I need some fresh air."

Brittany looked at her with a concerned expression and nodded. She grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her out of the house, where other people were still partying by a campfire near the lit patio, but it was a lot less congested, with a lot fewer people, and the sea air and the sound of the waves over the music was comforting. Quinn took a look around at the people standing outside, near the house, and realized she didn't recognize almost anyone. She could only make out Puck pushing Artie towards a group of girls, and that was about it.

Quinn finally caught her breath, and relaxed, resting her hands on the railing as she leaned her back against it.

Brittany mimicked her position and asked, "Feeling better?"

Quinn nodded. "Much."

Brittany gave her a concerned look and opened her mouth, about to say something, when she heard her name being called.

"Brittany!"

Both girls looked over to see Mercedes approaching with a business-looking man.

"Brittany, I'd like to introduce you to Henry Kleyn. He's the rep for Beyoncé who's going to be at your recital," Mercedes explained, smiling.

Brittany's posture immediately straightened, as her eyes grew wide.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany. I've heard quite a lot about your dancing," he said, holding out his hand.

Brittany let out a quiet squeal before extending her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kleyn."

"If you'd like, I was hoping to discuss a few things with you. Particularly involving work," he offered.

Brittany nodded immediately. "Sure, yeah!"

Mercedes, Henry Kleyn, and Brittany all started to walk towards the house. Brittany, suddenly remembering Quinn, whipped around to look at the shorter blonde. She looked like she was about to come running back, so Quinn smiled and waved her off.

Brittany sent her an apologetic look before entering the house to discuss things with Mercedes and the young Mr. Kleyn.

Quinn let out a deep breath, finding calm in being by herself for a moment, her mind still following the flow of the waves. She turned around and rested her arms on top of the railing, looking out to the deep darkness that she knew was the ocean.

"Quinn!"

Quinn closed her eyes. She really didn't want her peace to be interrupted, and this was certainly not a person she wanted to talk to at that moment.

"Quinn, I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm still upset with you," she said.

"I know," Puck sighed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Then why'd you say it?" Quinn asked, exasperation creeping into her voice.

Puck leaned on the railing next to her and shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because I'm selfish, and a jerk, and I wanted to put this towards my own personal gain," he started, and then let out another sigh, deciding to be truly honest. "I saw how you looked at her, and I could tell things were pretty serious. I wanted to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, so I made up some rumor that fed the fantasy. I wanted you to be my lesbro, the one I took to a strip club every once in a while."

Quinn chuckled. She would never admit how much she loved hang out with Puck. Not to mention staring at naked ladies. That was always a plus.

"You're in love, Quinn, more than you were with that bitch, Kelsey. It scared me, so if I convinced myself that it was just sex, then it wouldn't be so obvious that you could, I don't know, leave me for someone more important," he finished.

"Oh, Puck," Quinn said, "you know you'll always be like a big brother to me. You were my first, and always will be. Next time you're worried I'll forget about you, talk to me, don't exploit my relationship."

Puck laughed at Quinn's teasing tone laced underneath the real warning. He threw his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Deal."

Quinn leaned into him. "I love you, Puck," she said, smiling.

Puck smiled as well. "Back atcha, baby mama."

Quinn paled at Puck's words, immediately flashing back to the heartbreaking conversation from just hours ago, and coming back to the reality where she ruined her relationship.

Puck looked concerned. "What's up, Quinn?"

"I- I really don't want to talk about it," the blonde sighed.

Puck just nodded and pulled her closer.

* * *

It was around 11 when Quinn re-entered the house, letting Puck go join Finn in a game of beer pong. Right when she stepped inside, she saw Rachel. Rachel noticed her, too, and started walking towards Quinn with a determined look on her face.

Quinn braced herself, preparing for a slap, or something of the sort, when the diva threw her arms around Quinn, catching the artist off-guard. She slowly wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette.

"... Rachel?"

"What you said was awful, Quinn," the blonde nodded, expecting that. "But I wanted you to know that I care about you, even though I'm so not on your side."

Quinn chuckled. "Thanks, Rach," she said, hugging her tighter.

Rachel nodded, before releasing Quinn. "I should go find-" she cut herself off, realizing whom she was talking to.

"She's still here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked wary, before nodding.

Quinn felt another swell of hope. Santana bothered to stay for the party.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Quinn ..."

"Rachel," Quinn retorted. "You're my best friend."

Rachel sighed. "She's still upset with you, and quite hurt," she told her.

Quinn nodded, instantly feeling overwhelming guilt. Rachel knew Quinn would feel worse after the news, hence why she was hesitant to tell her.

"She said she needed time, Quinn, but she wants to talk. Just not at the moment," Rachel explained.

The blonde nodded again. "You should probably get back to her."

"Quinn ..."

The blonde smiled, genuinely, but sadly. "I'll be fine, Rachel."

Rachel looked at her before sighing. "Alright, Quinn. Come and talk to me if you need to."

"I will," Quinn said before gesturing for Rachel to go.

Rachel rolled her eyes and left in search for Santana.

Quinn decided to get herself a drink and started making her way toward the kitchen.

On her way, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Quinn apologized.

"You're fine," the person said.

Quinn recognized that voice. She looked back to see the blonde who had modeled for her class a while back.

"... Lexi?" she asked.

The blonde smiled. "You remembered my name."

Quinn shrugged before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister works at the studio Mercedes records at," Lexi replied. "How do you know Mercedes?"

"We used to go to high school together. She's one of my closest friends," Quinn told her.

"No way! You're close friends with Mercedes Jones?"Lexi asked incredulously.

Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool! You'll have to introduce me to her!"

"Well, she seemed pretty distracted..."

Lexi laughed. "Yeah, I guess she would be, considering it's her birthday and all."

"Yeah ..." Quinn replied absently, looking over toward the kitchen.

Lexi followed her line of vision. "Do you want to go to the kitchen and get a drink?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, please."

Lexi laughed and led the way to the kitchen. Quinn grabbed a cup and poured herself some tequila, downed it immediately, and poured herself some more. She took a seat at the island, and took a sip of her drink.

Lexi slid next to her. "So where's your overly protective girlfriend?"

Quinn already feeling the effects of the alcohol, shrugged. "She dumped me."

Lexi perked up at that news. "Oh, that's ... unfortunate. So ... you're single now?" she asked.

Quinn dumped the rest of the tequila down her throat before replying, throatily. "Yeah, I guess." She reveled in the numb feeling the alcohol was providing, already beginning to forget all of her problems.

"In that case ..." Lexi said, rising from her seat and grabbing the tequila. "Let me refill your drink."

* * *

Quinn felt herself being slammed into a wall, after having checked out for the last hour and a half. She didn't really know what was going on, or anything that had happened after Lexi poured her third shot of tequila.

Soft lips pressed against her own, and she responded immediately. A hand trailed down from her shoulder to her breast, kneading it softly. She felt a tongue slip into her mouth and she began to suck on it.

The moan that came as a result was a shock to the system. Her eyes flew open and she pulled back from the kiss. "Lexi, we-we umm, we probably shouldn't- Oh!"

Quinn moaned when she felt Lexi start to suck on her pulse point. She tried to grasp what was happening, but everything felt fuzzy. She felt herself relax involuntarily.

"Lexi, w-we shouldn't do this," she got out, slurring her words slightly.

"Why? It's not like you're with anyone," Lexi replied before diving back in, leaning down to suck the top of Quinn's breast.

"W-well, not literally, but, umm, emotionally," Quinn wasn't even sure that what she wanted to say was actually coming out of her mouth as she tried to think logically. "Lexi, I don't want to do this."

Quinn pressed on Lexi's shoulder. "Lexi, stop."

"It's okay, Quinn. You're single now."

"I still don't want to do this." Even though she was drunk, and technically available, Quinn really didn't want to sleep with anyone who wasn't Santana. "Lexi, seriously ..."

"She said back off."

The two blondes looked up to see Santana standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's it matter to you? You two broke up, remember?" Lexi pointed out, stepping away from Quinn and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh now I recognize you. Your ugly ass dress was hiding your unbelievably small boobs," Santana said. "I seem to remember telling you that I never wanted to see you again. You must be really kinky coming back when I threatened to beat your ass," Santana took a step forward.

Lexi flinched and stepped back slightly.

"Now I suggest you leave, because I promise I will make my threat real if you're not out of here in three seconds," Santana promised. When the girl seemed frozen in fear, Santana shouted, "Leave!"

Lexi, once again, sprinted out of Quinn's sight In fear of Santana's wrath.

"Santana ..." Quinn said, still plastered against the wall. "You ... You look hot," she slurred.

Santana had to fight to keep herself from smiling. "Come on," she said, grabbing the blonde's hand and tugging her out of the hallway.

Even drunk, Quinn could feel tingles shoot up her arm at the feeling of Santana's hand wrapped around her own. She tried to lace their fingers, but Santana kept her fingers together tightly.

Santana helped Quinn up the stairs, lightly squeezing her hand every time a painting on the walls distracted her. She walked them to their room, opening the door and leading Quinn inside.

"Are we gonna have sex? 'Cause I didn't put any sexy underwear on. I think- I think I'm gonna do that," Quinn mumbled walking over to her bag.

Santana quickly stepped over and took the blonde's hand again. "No, come on, in here," she said, pulling the blonde into the bathroom and flicking the light on.

Quinn winced at the bright light flooding her vision before adjusting and seeing the shower. "Yay, shower sex!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"No, Quinn, we're not going to have sex," Santana said, sitting the blonde down on the chair that was already facing the mirror from earlier. She grabbed a hand towel from the rack and rinsed it under cold water.

"Aww," Quinn moaned, dejectedly. Santana smiled and shook her head at how adorable Quinn sounded. "Why not?"

"Because I'm still upset with you, Quinn. And you're drunk," Santana explained, knowing the blonde wouldn't really retain what she was saying.

"Oh ... well, I've always wanted to know what having sex with Rachel would be like," Santana raised her eyebrow at this. "She's so small. It would be hard for her and Brittany to have sex. Brittany's like a whole foot taller than Rachel."

Santana decided to forego telling Quinn they were dating while the blonde was so drunk.

Quinn looked at the mirror for the first time and noticed the black writing on the side of her face. 'Lexi's Bitch.' When did that happen?

"They spelled Santana wrong," Quinn mused absently.

Santana looked up at the mirror, swooning, before biting her lip to hide her smirk. She made eye contact with Quinn through the mirror and saw a flash of something beyond the drunk haze. Something that showed that the blonde was being genuine about belonging to Santana, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "You have really nice boobs," Quinn told her.

Santana chuckled and looked down, putting soap on the washcloth before turning around. "Close your eyes."

Quinn did as she was instructed and felt Santana roughly rub her cheek, slowly but surely scrubbing the writing off. "Ow ..."

Santana refrained from telling Quinn that that's what she gets for getting drunk with some random person. She continued to scrub, working until she couldn't see any trace of black ink.

Quinn started to drift asleep and Santana lightly pinched the blonde's arm, causing Quinn to jump. "Stay awake, Quinn. I really don't want to carry you to the bed."

Quinn perked up. "So we are having sex!"

"No, we're not having sex. You're going to go to bed," Santana told her.

"I want to go back to the party with you," Quinn pouted.

"I'm not going back to the party. I'm going to go to bed too."

"With me?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"No, I'm going to go stay with Brittany and Rachel."

"Oh ... but I'm more cuddly than they are."

"I'm sure you are, Quinn."

"Santana?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"... What?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Umm … mommies' bellies."

"Oh. Well you could be a mommy."

"I could ..."

"Will you have my babies?"

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"I need to concentrate."

"Okay ... Santana?"

"What, Quinn?"

"I wish I had a penis."

"What? Why?"

"Because we would have really cute babies."

"I'm done," Santana said, stopping when Quinn's bright red cheek was void of any ink. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled lazily. "M'Kay."

Quinn let Santana pull her to her feet and she followed her back into the bedroom. Santana spun the blonde around when they reached the bed and carefully unzipped Quinn's dress. Santana swallowed at the sight of milky skin being revealed, before stepping back and letting the dress pool onto the ground.

Quinn turned around and eyed Santana skeptically. "This looks like sex. You want to have sex with me."

Santana shook her head, keeping herself from saying,"fuck it," and then ravishing the blonde right there. She walked over to Quinn's side and pulled out sleep shorts and a tank top.

"Take off your bra," Santana told her.

Quinn smirked.

Santana let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just ... please, Quinn. Please cooperate with me," Santana begged.

Quinn frowned at Santana's annoyed tone and reached behind herself, fumbling with the clasp to her bra. Santana could tell she was struggling.

"Would you like help?"

Quinn nodded, her brows furrowed as she continued to fiddle with it. Santana sighed again and set the clothes down on the bed, stepping behind Quinn and quickly undoing the clasp, not giving herself a chance to be distracted. Santana grabbed the shirt and quickly slipped it over Quinn's head, watching as the blonde struggled slightly with getting her arms through, but still managing to do it.

Santana helped Quinn onto the bed, and lifted each leg gingerly as she slipped her shorts over her ankles and up her calves. The room was silent, save for the pounding of the bass downstairs, and Quinn was already starting to drift off to sleep again.

When Santana got the shorts all the way on, Quinn opened her eyes, lazily. "Stay with me."

"No, Quinn."

Quinn stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Pleeeaaase?"

"I said no."

Quinn sighed melodramatically and let her head fall back onto the pillow. Santana pulled the covers over the blonde.

"Goodnight, Quinn," Santana said, hesitating, before deciding to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Quinn closed her eyes at the touch and felt sleep tug at her forcefully.

"'Night, Santana. I love you."

Santana froze for a moment at the words. She let out a deep breath.

"I love you, too, Quinn." She spoke softly, before flicking the light off in the bathroom, and silently leaving the room and the sleeping blonde inside of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word count: 5,300

Rating: T

Disclaimer: At this point, considering the show is so far gone, my usual sarcastic "I own Glee" disclaimer sounds embarrassing to say. I DVR the show to just watch Heather and Naya. And, frankly, Brittany's usual "not-all-there" remarks aren't as funny without Santana there.

* * *

"Rise and shine! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

Quinn groaned as a harsh light flowed through her eyelids. Her head was pounding as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"What time is it?" she asked, irritated.

"8am!" Rachel cheerily said.

"Fuck, Rachel, you don't need to shout! And why the fuck am I up so early?" Quinn yelled.

"Because we need enough time to get packed, say goodbye, and head home in time for your class," Brittany . That's right. Quinn had her drawing class again today.

"... And we need enough time to take care of your hangover," Quinn heard a third voice say. She shot up and opened her eyes before letting out a whine, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Why the hell is it so bright in here?" Quinn asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Because that's what happens when you get drunk off your ass with some small-tit random." Quinn's eyes finally adjusted, and she looked over to see Santana sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. Her expression seemed passive, but Quinn knew better.

"What do you care? You dumped me, remember?" Quinn asked, her hangover getting the best of her patience and irritation.

"With reason," Rachel mumbled, too quietly for the artist or the model to hear. Brittany shushed her.

Santana looked away, the hurt and guilt evident on her face. She felt horrible for doing that so unnecessarily. "Well it didn't look like it took you so long to get over it," she said, quietly.

"It didn't look like it took you so long to consider doing it," Quinn replied just as softly.

"It didn't take so long for you to call me a slut," Santana defended.

"Aaaand it'll take even less time to end this argument," Brittany interrupted. "Hurry up and get packed, Quinn. Santana got you some water and painkillers; they're sitting on that table. Meet us downstairs when you're done."

Santana stood, and Rachel and Brittany exited the room.

"Thanks," Quinn said softly.

Santana shrugged. "That's the only help you'll be getting from me for your hangover."

Quinn cocked her head to the side slightly, confused. Santana just smirked and left the room.

Suddenly her alarm started blaring, a loud beeping noise erupting from the silence. Quinn winced as a screaming pain pounded in her head at the shrill noise.

"Fucking shit!" Quinn screamed, gripping her head as the volume of her own voice made her wince. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached over the alarm clock, ripping the cord from the wall.

A loud ringing started up almost immediately, causing Quinn to let out a frustrated growl. She sat up and looked around for her phone. She began digging through the sheets for it and, coming up fruitless, got up from the bed and dropped to her hands and feet. She immediately saw the bright screen underneath the bed and reached out for it, pressing talk right away.

"Hello?" she answered, panting.

"Hey, Quinnie."

Quinn's eyes widened before she closed them and groaned. "You suck."

"Just wanted to make sure you were getting ready. We don't want you late for your class now, do we?" Santana's silky voice filtered through the speaker.

"So you set my alarm and put my phone on full volume?" Quinn asked, irritated.

"I did it for you."

Quinn smiled despite herself. Santana was back to her playful teasing again. Progress.

"A hangover can be a bitch, can't it, Quinnie?" Santana asked.

Quinn was unsure of how to reply. She scrunched her eyebrows, knowing Santana was smirking. "I- I have to go pack," Quinn rushed and hung up, not wanting to make the defeat obvious.

* * *

Quinn zipped up her bag and looked around the room. The bed was made (the sheets were changed), the bathroom was clean, and the room was spotless. The blonde gave a satisfied nod to the place before exiting the room.

She slowly edged down the stairs, doing everything she could to quell her growing nausea. When she finally made it down the stairs she saw Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Tina all sitting at the island in the kitchen. Quinn swore she saw a smirk on each of their faces as she set her bag by the others at the door before making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, let's all have coffee and not invite Quinn. Instead let's make her pack up all by herself," the blonde said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, that's exactly what Mercedes said when she invited us to have coffee," Tina joked.

"Girl, if you wanted to have coffee with us, why didn't you come join?" Mercedes asked.

"Because no one told me that we were going to have a coffee catch up!" Quinn said, exasperatedly sitting down and cradling her head in her hands.

"Oh, did I forget to let you know about it before I left? Darn," Santana smirked, sipping her homemade mocha.

Quinn rolled her head over to look at the model and narrowed her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Coffee will just make it worse, Quinn. But I do have a special smoothie recipe that should take care of it," she said before standing up.

Quinn looked over to the blender, which already had a blended, gray, muck sitting in it. Santana looked Quinn right in the eyes as she flicked the blender and an ear-splitting grinding sound seared through her eardrums, causing the blonde to wince as her brain scraped against her temples. She covered her ears with her hands, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Fucking hell, Santana! Shut it off!" She tried to yell over the noise, causing the pounding to get worse.

Santana let it run for another five seconds before shutting it off. She was more than pissed at Quinn, for everything, and this was incredibly cathartic for her situation.

"It still looked a little chunky," Santana said, deviously.

Quinn took a deep breath, the pain reduced an incredible amount when the grinding noise stopped.

Santana let out a small chuckled before knocking a pan that was hanging on the cupboard onto the floor. The noise might as well have been a gunshot to Quinn, one that kept going as the pan bounced.

"Damn, Mercedes, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," Santana said, her voice laced with false apology.

Mercedes laughed. "It's alright, Santana. Accidents happen."

"I hate... all of you..." Quinn groaned.

"Aww Quinn, you can't hate us too much. We're your ride home, remember?" Brittany giggled.

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes, worried the nausea would come back. She didn't lift her head until she heard the cup hit the table in front of her. She looked up and tried to suppress her rising bile at the sight of the cement-looking liquid.

Quinn took the cup and stared at it for a long moment. Now or never. She plugged her nose and downed the liquid, gulping until it was all gone just to get it over with.

She opened her eyes to see four sets of pupils staring, wide-eyed, back at her. She ducked her head away, blushing at how quickly she downed that.

The clarity came almost immediately, coursing through her brain, slowly removing the fuzziness and pain that was painted all throughout her head. And for the first time, she realized how badly she fucked up last night. If Santana was upset before, she had to be furious now. Suddenly all the obnoxious noise didn't seem so unwarranted.

Quinn wanted to curl inside herself. Santana had just broken up with her, and the first time she heard the Latina speak since that awful argument, was when Santana kept Quinn from being date-raped. The blonde swallowed, the guilt she felt was overwhelming. She had called Santana a slut. They both overreacted, but she used one of Santana's biggest insecurities against her. Her stomach twisted painfully, and her breathing began coming in shallow puffs.

Quinn betrayed Santana. She destroyed her trust. How could she ever speak to her again? How could Santana be able to take care of her when she was drunk, when Quinn was so incredibly horrible to her?

Quinn felt the bile begin to rise in her throat, and she sprung from her chair, running toward the bathroom. She swung the door open and threw herself to the floor, immediately vomiting into the toilet. Her body convulsed as she retched into the bowl uncontrollably.

For the second day in a row, Quinn felt her hair being pulled back, as well as a comforting hand on her shoulder. She continued to release the contents of her stomach, feeling regret begin to spill over.

She finally finished throwing up and looked back. Rachel gave her a comforting smile. With the help of the brunette, she stood and made her way to the sink, rinsing her mouth and gargling water. She turned to the brunette and felt her eyes water at the sympathetic look. Quinn lowered her head. She didn't deserve compassion right now. She deserved to be begging on her knees while Santana spit in her face. Rachel's arms encircled Quinn's waist, and Quinn hugged her back, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I screwed up, Rachel. I ruined it." Quinn choked out. "I don't know what to do..."

Rachel pulled away to look at Quinn, her expression bordering appalled. She looked right into Quinn's eyes and spoke slowly. "You fix it, Quinn."

Quinn looked back at her.

"You apologize, make it up to her, and do everything to get her back, because I'll be damned if you ruin yourself by letting her get over you."

Quinn nodded. Rachel was right, and the diva knew it. Quinn was in love, and she'd never forgive herself if she lost Santana.

* * *

After spending about an hour saying goodbye to everyone and driving home after, they dropped Quinn off at Tisch right away, so that she wouldn't be late for class. She entered the classroom and immediately took her seat in the front, pulling her supplies from her bag as the professor started the class.

"So, to continue our unit on the female anatomy, what I'll mainly be focusing on when you turn in your drawings today is how your breasts look," Professor Smith stated, earning a chuckle from everyone. He shook his head and smiled. "Yes, I know, it's hilarious. I just want to let you know, that while I will be grading your whole sketch, I'll mainly be focusing on how realistic the breasts look. That means that it should be obvious that if set to scale, her breasts would be 3-4 centimeters apart, there would be definition on the tops, hint hint, shading, and the nipples wouldn't be exactly on center like they were in so many of your drawings last week. A real woman, which some of you may not know"-the class laughed again-" her nipples would be pointing slightly outward, especially in the position our model will be in today. Since she is running a little behind, let's see how prepared you guys are for the exam in 3 weeks."

The whole class groaned. The exam would be worth a little less when compared to their other classes, mainly because their real final grade would be based on the assignment they turn in at the end of the semester.

"Jason. The distance between someone's eyes is equal to about..."

"One eye," Quinn heard the student say.

"And... Quinn! The thing that adds character to a torso, what connects the rib cage and hips...?"

"Flesh. How you shape their chests and stomachs defines their posture and determines what assumptions a third party would make about the body," Quinn answered immediately.

"Well done. Let's delve a little deeper. Why is there a contrast between drawing someone you're attracted to and someone you aren't?" the professor questioned the blonde.

Quinn licked her lips. "When you're attracted to someone, you're either blind to their flaws, or you choose to pretend like they don't exist. If they were slightly bigger or they're eyebrows were too bushy, or their feet too big, an artist attracted to the model would subliminally choose a memory of someone they thought had a better-looking whatever-it-is and draw that instead. It's easier to make the object of our affection flawless, than become less attracted by recognizing them as imperfect," Quinn explained.

The professor let out an incredulous chuckle. "Incredible, Quinn. Spot on! I honestly couldn't have explained that better myself. I hope you can answer the rest of the test as well as you did just now."

Suddenly the classroom door flung open, and Quinn's very own flawless object of affection walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got back from a trip to New Jersey," Santana apologized.

Quinn blanched.

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

She watched the Latina walk to the front of the room towards her professor and did everything to keep herself from panicking. She could do this, she had done this before. Fuck! Why didn't Santana tell Quinn she was modeling again?

A mini-chorus of jibes of how much people disliked Jersey were voiced and Santana laughed. "Well, I'm sure half of you would change your minds if you were there for the mind-blowing sex I had on the beach," She told the class with a smirk. Almost all of the boys' eyes grew wide, and even a couple of girls', including an incredulous blonde, who was surprised to hear Santana mention that activity so casually.

"Yes, well, anyway," Mr Smith changed the topic. "I'm sure you guys recognize Miss Santana Lopez. She'll be modeling for us again today. So remember what I'm grading, and feel free to get started. I'll give you the rest of the class to work."

Mr. Smith took a seat in his desk, and Quinn watched Santana make her way to the armchair in the middle of the room. The Latina slowly untied the rope and let the robe fall open. She daintily removed it from her shoulders, letting it pool onto the ground. When she turned to kick it to the side, Quinn blushed and averted her eyes at the sight of the beautifully round ass facing her. Despite having seen the model naked on numerous occasions, Quinn felt like she was seeing something she shouldn't, considering she was no longer with Santana.

Santana laid herself sideways across the chair, her legs dangling off one arm while her back arched above the other. Long, wavy brown locks cascaded over the edge of the chair and she threw an arm back as she angled herself so that the class could get a good view of the front of her body.

Well, Quinn knew one thing was for sure. The professor definitely picked Santana specifically, when he was choosing models for his assignment today. There was no question about it. Santana had a great chest.

Quinn swallowed and looked around. Everyone else had already started drawing, his or her eyes flitting from Santana to the paper. Even though she knew that everyone here had too much respect for their decided profession to drool over a model, a small twinge of jealousy made its way through her system knowing that so many people had such an open view of the Latina's body.

Quinn rolled her eyes at herself. This is exactly what caused the two of them to split up. She turned back to the front, letting her eyes wander to Santana's body. She scanned her lithe form, tracing every bone, every muscle, letting warmth course through her veins as various memories of the various things she had done to the model flowed through her brain. Quinn trailed her gaze up to the Latina's face, where she found heated chocolate orbs staring back at her. Her heart broke slightly when the only expression she could pinpoint was Santana's sense of knowing. No smirk, no mirth, just an unfazed gaze of recognition and cognizance. She would do anything to make the playful expression Santana had when she was getting her revenge on Quinn this morning stay consistent.

Quinn swallowed, letting Santana continue to gaze at her for a moment longer, before letting her focused mask slip across her face. She grabbed her pencil and sketched a quick outline of a chair onto her paper to give herself an idea of scale for how to draw the body. She started the real drawing to the left of the paper, carefully sketching Santana's feet. She leaned in, drawing the barely-there tendons of Santana's feet.

She zoned out everything around her as she sketched Santana's ankles up to her calves. She could feel the Latina's stare as she gave definition to her knee and the almost awkward position her legs were in. Quinn couldn't let herself get distracted, and she knew meeting Santana's gaze would do just that. She wanted this to be perfect.

Quinn figured that because of her relentless attraction to the model, she may be doing exactly what the professor taught her. As she scanned Santana's body, she couldn't find a single flaw. And this didn't bother her at all. Quinn didn't care if she spent the rest of her life thinking Santana's body displayed no mistake. She may be blinded by her attraction, but if it meant she'd spend whatever time she could telling Santana how flawless she was, then who was losing?

Quinn smiled slightly in satisfaction at the fact that because of Santana's angle, while her chest was visible, what was between her legs was almost completely out of view. She traced along Santana's thigh, shading carefully, so that her hip and side didn't look like part of the raven-haired woman's leg. Quinn carefully added the shadows of Santana's ribs below her breasts, a xylophone mentally playing a scale in her head as she added each one. She drew in the arm resting against Santana's side, feeling a slight burst of accomplishment when she looked down and noticed that the drawing and the real thing looked almost exactly the same.

Quinn shaded the swell of Santana's breast, feeling the gaze on her grow deeper, knowing Santana was gauging her every action as she watched the blonde's eyes flit from the paper to her breasts and back.

Quinn's paper was definitely being over scrutinized as Quinn narrowed her eyes further, striving to make Santana's nipples worthy of being showcased in a museum, her motives going beyond a good grade.

Quinn chanced a glance at Santana's face when she was done with her chest to gauge her reaction. Santana's face softened to a vulnerable expression, her hurt from the past 36 hours only evident to Quinn. The blonde felt her heart clench.

Quinn locked eyes with Santana as she made a decision. Artists only show what they see, or, more importantly, what they want to see. The blonde immediately brought her pencil to the paper, drawing a T and shaping the outline of the model's face. She closed her eyes, and pictured the Latina, smiling genuinely, a smile Quinn was positive was only reserved for her. She carefully drew the curve of Santana's lip, turning it upwards, teeth peeking out from under it.

It took about another half hour for the class to end, and Quinn sighed, not exactly happy with anything other than the beautiful smile adorning her drawing's lips.

Quinn stood and took her drawing to her professor's desk, setting it down and walked back to her desk, putting everything away.

When Quinn put her last pencil in her bag, she noticed that she and Santana were once again, the only ones in the room. The blonde shook her head, confused. She didn't even see the professor leave. Regardless, Quinn decided that this was her chance, or at least, _a_ chance.

Quinn gripped the desk, her back facing Santana, and opened her mouth to speak.

Santana beat her to it.

"Do you do that?"

Quinn turned around.

"Do what?" she asked.

"View me as flawless." She noticed Quinn's raised eyebrows and shrugged, walking over to her robe and bending down to pick it up. "I overheard your answer before I came in the room."

Quinn leaned back against her desk. "Yes," she answered honestly. "I probably always will."

Santana laughed to herself. "Well, that's a corny answer if I've ever heard one." She slid her arms into the sleeves of the robe and tied it closed.

Quinn chuckled. "It's true. And I think we both know that I'm the romantic one."

Santana raised an eyebrow at that. "I beg to differ, Miss Fabray. Wait 'til I take you on that date, you're going to be... blown away..." Santana's words staggered slightly, both girls suddenly feeling sullen at the fact that they weren't together anymore. Santana felt her throat constrict at how easily she forgot that she was upset with Quinn.

Quinn stared at the Latina for a long moment before blurting out a demand. "Get dressed. I need to take you somewhere."

"Quinn..." Santana mumbled, not wanting to do something she wasn't ready for emotionally.

Quinn sighed. "No, Santana, please... just... trust me."

Santana searched Quinn's eyes, trying to get inside the blonde's head. Quinn watched the model nod, and let a small, accomplished smile travel along her lips.

* * *

"God, Quinn, nothing more cheesy..." Santana spoke, resting her palms against the bench and leaning against them.

Quinn just smiled, pushing the paddles back into the water. "It's all a part of the Fabray charm. My romance is unmatched." She winked.

Quinn rowed them all the way to the other side of the JKO reservoir, a less occupied part, helping the Latina out of the canoe and leading her to a small clearing, just grass and sun.

Quinn immediately dropped to her knees, causing Santana to raise her eyebrows and smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes, lying down on her back, one arm resting over her stomach. The blonde patted the space next to her, and Santana smoothed over her light violet sundress before joining the blonde, facing the bright blue sky.

Santana looked over to the artist, who had her eyebrows furrowed, obviously deep in thought. She turned her head back to the sky and let Quinn sort herself out.

"You know why I brought you here, don't you?" the blonde softly asked.

Santana shrugged.

Quinn nodded. "Before I get into that, I need to be honest with you, Santana."

The Latina stayed silent, trying to keep the surprise and hope from her face.

Quinn fiddled with the ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. "I didn't realize I was a lesbian until I was eighteen. And even then... I only slept with girls. I didn't date," Quinn started, going silent as a young couple passed, holding hands, before speaking again. "Once Rachel, Brittany and I went off to NYU, I don't know... It just felt different. Like, all that judgmental energy just, drifted away. It felt like I had finally left Lima. Which, yeah, I guess I did." Santana chuckled. Quinn was cute when she rambled. "I felt more free, like I could do whatever I wanted, and no one would judge me. So, when a pretty girl came into my life and was interested in me, I said yes. She was a freshman, too. Her name was Kelsey."

Quinn pause for another moment to collect her thoughts carefully. Santana took this moment to steel herself, knowing this story probably didn't have a happy ending.

"She was wonderful, and kind, and... incredibly flirtatious. We'd go to the movies and she'd flirt with the guy at the concession stand. We'd go out for dinner and she'd hit on the waitress. I think... I think she honestly liked me, but umm, I guess not enough to act faithful. I wasn't really hooked until I confronted her about her blatant flirting, when she told me she loved me, and it felt so good to hear. I was convinced I loved her back, and maybe I even did, but now looking back at it, I think I was more in love with the idea of being loved, the idea of being desired. But Kelsey fit the bill. We dated for about six months, five of which involved me following her around like a puppy. She had no limits to whom she would flirt with. Especially Brittany. She swore up and down it was all playful, but it annoyed me, and surprisingly, Rachel, to no end."

Quinn swallowed and gripped the ribbon. "Then I came home from class one day, and heard noises inside our dorm room. I figured it was Rachel with someone, and brushed it off, planning on getting my wallet from my room and maybe asking Kelsey if she wanted to hang out. So I went to my room and opened the door, and uh... she... Kelsey was in my bed... with another man. Kelsey sat up, looked at me, and seemed truly regretful for a moment, whether it was because I caught her or because she was hurting me, I don't know. But then she smirked."

Santana turned her head toward Quinn, fully enraptured.

"She fucking smirked at me, right before she orgasmed. Rachel got home right then, and she saw me standing in the doorway and walked over. When she saw Kelsey, she lost her shit."

Quinn smiled faintly at the memory; Rachel had never been her best friend more than in that moment. "She screamed for Kelsey and the guy to get out, slapping Kelsey across the face as she left. And then Rachel and I sat on her bed and I spent the rest of the night, crying while she held me."

Quinn then rolled her head over to meet Santana's gaze. "She was my first real love. And she cheated on me. And she didn't even regret it." Quinn swallowed, feeling a lump grow in her throat. "That's why I was so scared. You're incredibly flirtatious, Santana, it's part of what I love about you. But it's so goddamn familiar, especially that you're hitting on my friend. That's why I freaked out so much. And I know. I know this is no excuse for what I said to you, but I was so worried I'd lose you, that maybe I wasn't enough, that Rachel was more satisfying than I was... so I reacted in the only way I knew how. To build up ten story walls and then hurt anyone who tried to break them."

Santana reached over and laced her fingers with Quinn's, effectively loosening the blonde's grip and providing some comfort.

"And I am so sorry, Santana. I used your insecurity against you, and frankly, I don't think I've ever regretted something so much in my entire life. I had no excuse to call you that, and it was definitely not true."

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn held up a finger. "I'm not done yet," she said, softly.

Santana giggled. "Then by all means, continue."

"Puck was the first person I ever had sex with. We drunkenly hooked up one night, and a couple of weeks later, I took a home pregnancy and it was positive."

Santana couldn't keep the surprise from her face this time.

"We went to the doctor's a week later and got an ultrasound. I was definitely pregnant," Quinn looked at Santana and the Latina just nodded for her to continue. Quinn was more than happy to know that the Latina wasn't appalled. "Puck stepped up to the plate and promised to be a good father. He got a job, began to earn money, promised to support me. He kept calling me baby mama... and then... then about a month later..." Quinn turned her gaze back up to the sky. "A month later, I lost the baby."

Quinn tried to choke through the last part of the story, tears swelling in her eyes. "It was because I refused to leave the Cheerios. I took these crazy vitamins that our coach gave me, and it caused me to miscarry. I was shattered to know that not only did my baby lose its life, it died all because of me. I wanted to curl up into a ball, and the only people who could pull me out of it a few months later were mainly Rachel, Brittany, occasionally some of the other Glee members, but especially Puck."

Quinn looked back to Santana's compassionate and sympathetic gaze. "Anyway, Puck continued to call me baby mama well after we lost the child. And I'm better now for sure. I know it was an accident and everything, and I still cry at night occasionally. I just didn't want to scare you off by telling you something so loaded. I'm so sorry I kept things from you. It wasn't fair of me. I promise that if you'll take me back, no more secrets from this point on. No secrets, regardless, I guess."

Quinn leaned up and looked at Santana. "I really am sorry. I was so dishonest, disrespectful. I broke your trust. I'm so, so sorry, Santana," a large tear spilled from Quinn's eye, down her cheek.

Santana felt tears well in her own eyes, feeling her heart get ready to burst from Quinn's painfully honest revelations and her heartfelt apology. She looked into Quinn's eyes, seeing nothing but love and regret laced in her gaze. Santana nodded. She knew all along that she'd forgive Quinn, she just wasn't ready yet. And she knew right now, in this moment, after Quinn bared her soul, that she was ready.

Santana pulled Quinn into her arms. "It's okay, I forgive you. I forgive you, I promise."

Quinn looked up at her, pure hope radiating off the blonde. "You do?"

Santana nodded and smiled at her. " I do, Quinn. I'm sorry, I told you it was over. I just... I wanted it to be as painful as it was for me, for you. I could have handled it so much better," she apologized.

Quinn let out a watery chuckle. "That makes two of us." She sobered up for a moment. "I honestly am so sorry, Santana. And I promise I will spend the rest of my life making up for it if I have to."

Santana pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips and both girls moaned at the long-missed contact. She pulled away for a moment. "You don't. I love you, Quinn. I don't need you to try to make it up to me. I already forgive you. A hundred percent."

Quinn let out a sob at Santana's words and pulled Santana's body closer to her, gripping the model for dear life. "I love you, too. So, so much. It feels so good to hear you say it again. I thought- I thought we were over. To know that you'd forgive so much... so willingly... I don't deserve you."

"I know." Santana laughed trying to help cheer Quinn up. "You can start paying me back if you really want to, by paying for the date I promised I'd be taking you on next Friday.

Quinn continued to cry tears of joy and relief. Santana forgave her. Santana wanted to be with her still. Santana loved her.

"We still need to work on your jealousy and insecurity, though," Santana said, quietly.

"We could work on a construction site, for all I care. I just... I'm so glad you forgive me. I... I'm so happy you're giving me a second chance," Quinn said, pulling the Latina even closer.

Santana looked down at the blonde and grinned even more.

"Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word count: 3,817

Rating: M-ish

Disclaimer: Glee, a Lamborghini, Africa; they're all mine.

* * *

Quinn smiled widely at the cyclamen sitting on the table in the kitchen. She walked over and pulled the card from the white flowers, flipping it over and reading it.

_ Dearest Quinnie,_

_Remember the first time I sent these to you? I totally refused to go out with you, and here I am, 4 weeks later, doing the total opposite. So, Quinn, instead of a backwards date, I'm going to take you on an opposite date. I'll pick you up at 7._

_-Your bitch, Santana_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the conciseness of the letter, before giggling at her own excitement for this date. She pulled a flower from the bouquet and traveled to Rachel's room in her tank top and pajama pants. When she entered the room she spotted Rachel lying on her bed, studying, so she threw herself on her back onto the mattress next to her. She rolled her head over to look at the diva, who was watching her expectantly.

"You helped, didn't you?" Quinn asked, knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said, feigning nonchalance.

Quinn smiled and rolled the stem of the flower between her fingertips. "I know Santana couldn't have gotten those flowers in here all by herself, Rach."

Rachel shrugged. "I may have let a certain someone in at 2 am so they could do something similar to what you're suggesting, but who knows."

"Right. I'm sure you have lots of people asking to get into our dorm room in the middle of the night. I can understand how you would have a hard time keeping track."

Rachel laughed. "Well it's not like I can turn all of them down. Unless you don't want pretty ladies delivering flowers at night so they can surprise you."

"You're right. We shouldn't have to turn all of my many suitors down," Quinn agreed.

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed. "Now, moving on from you-" Quinn rolled her eyes "- I have a coffee date with _my _suitor in like, 5 minutes, if you'd like to join us."

Quinn shook her head. "It's still weird to know you two are together," she pointed out. "And I don't want to intrude."

"It wasn't a real date. She just wanted to hang out for a little bit. Brittany offered to ask you, but we figured you'd still be asleep," Rachel explained.

"It's almost one in the afternoon."

"…And?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Quinn shrugged. "Good point."

"Now go get dressed, I'll meet you in Britt's dorm in 5."

Quinn nodded and headed back to her room to change. She picked out a pink sundress and a canary cardigan and slipped them on. After running a brush through her hair and taking the flower she had and sticking it in her hair behind her ear, she met Rachel and Brittany at the blonde's dorm and the three of them headed across the street to the coffee shop.

Quinn walked up to the counter first. "I'll take a double mint mocha," she ordered her drink, before feeling a buzzing in her chest. She pulled her phone out of her bra and looked at the number. Catching the curious looks Rachel and Brittany were shooting her, Quinn pointed to her phone and exited the shop when she received understanding nods.

Pressing talk on her phone when she felt the warm air hit her face, Quinn held it up to her ear. "Yes?"

"Hello, Miss Fabray, you look quite smokin' this fine afternoon."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And how would you know?" she asked.

"Because I can see you," Santana's silky voice spoke through the speaker.

"What? Are you stalking me?" she inquired, half-confused, half-amused.

"Yup, and from your own window, too," Santana told her, causing Quinn's eyebrows to furrow even further. She heard a chuckle on the other end. "Look up, Quinn."

Quinn looked to the building across the street, eyes slowly trailing up, before she caught sight of someone standing in the window. Santana waved at her and Quinn rolled her eyes once more at the smirking Latina, who was, indeed, standing and staring at her from her own window.

"This is really creepy, you know that, right?" Quinn spoke. "What are you doing in my room?"

"It's a surprise," Quinn watched and heard Santana say.

Quinn contemplated running over there. "Seriously, Santana, is this going to be something I'm going to have to clean up?"

Santana waved her off. "No, but it is something you can't see until you get back from your coffee date with Rach and Britt."

"How do you know I'm with them?"

"I asked Rachel and Brittany to make sure you were either asleep or out of your dorm," Santana replied.

"Okay, first of all, still kinda creepy. Second of all, those traitors!"

Santana laughed. "They were all too willing to help me sneak around behind your back."

Quinn chuckled. "I can tell by the flowers."

"Which add a lovely touch to your hair, by the way," Santana pointed out.

Quinn smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her other ear. "Thanks." she softly touched the flower.

"No problem. Now get back to your coffee date and let me go back to being creepy," Santana commanded.

Quinn sighed. "Alright. Have fun."

"Oh, I will. Hello, Quinn's underwear drawer!"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Santana, don't you dare!"

"Bye Quinnie," Santana ended the call.

Quinn groaned and headed back inside to see Rachel and Brittany already sitting at a table with Quinn's drink next to Brittany.

As she approached the table, Brittany spoke up. "Santana?"

Quinn took a seat. "Yup. And she told me all about how you guys are helping her go behind my back."

The two girls shrugged unapologetically. "We like Santana better," Rachel told her.

Quinn rolled her eyes for the billionth time that day.

"So has she told you anything about the date tonight?" Brittany asked, sipping her latte.

"Just that it's going to be an 'opposite' date," Quinn replied.

"So... Like your backwards date?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so."

"Wow, you guys can't handle not being interesting, can you? It has to be spontaneous. Have you ever thought of just going to the movies?" Rachel asked.

"Well, why do that when we're so creative that we design our own dates?" Quinn asked. "Was the last date you two went on as spontaneous?"

"Brittany took me up in a helicopter," Rachel told her.

"Haha, no really."

"Really," Brittany spoke.

Quinn's eyes narrowed as her jaw fell. "But Rachel's afraid of heights!"

Brittany smirked. "I happen to be very persuasive."

Quinn leaned back in her chair. "Well, jeez. I don't know why you're complaining about us going on out-of-the-norm dates when you guys are flying." Quinn then sat back up. "Wait, how come I didn't know about this? You never shut up, Rachel! Why didn't you tell me you and Brittany fucking flew!"

"Because it didn't actually happen," Rachel said before lifting her iced tea to her lips.

Quinn faltered. "W-what?"

"You're too easy, Quinn. No wonder Santana got into your pants so quickly," Brittany laughed.

Quinn sat wide-eyed for a moment before scoffing. "You guys suck."

* * *

Six hours later, Rachel sat on Quinn's bed, waiting for the blonde to emerge from the bathroom. When they had returned from their coffee date, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany all walked into Quinn's room to find a very tight, very short, deep blue dress hanging on the door to Quinn's closet, with a note saying:

_You need to wear something more... appropriate for our date tonight, so I took the liberty of picking out a dress from my closet for you to wear. No need to thank me. The dress will do that all by itself._

_-Your sexy girlfriend, Santana_

So now, Quinn was reluctantly putting on a dress she would never in a million years pick out herself. Rachel continued to look at the clock, knowing that if the blonde didn't come out soon, they'd have less than half an hour to do her hair and make-up.

A knock on their door made Rachel jump. Internally cursing whoever was giving Quinn an extra moment to hide in the bathroom, she walked over to the front door. Swinging the door open, she was met with a smirking Latina.

"You're not supposed to be here for another half hour," Rachel said.

"Calm your tits, Rachel. I just came here to drop these off," Santana replied, handing Rachel a box of strawberries with a note attached. "Is she still changing?"

"No, I'm sure she's already dressed, she's just been spending the last fifteen minutes simultaneously giving herself a pep talk while trying to convince herself to back out now," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana laughed. "I'll go give her a pep talk."

Rachel was about to half-heartedly protest, but Santana was already heading towards Quinn's room. Rachel just shrugged and set the strawberries down on the table behind the couch.

Santana knocked on the bathroom door and waited patiently for her girlfriend to respond. The door swung open causing her to jump.

"Rachel, I look ridi-" Quinn caught sight of her and her eyes grew wide. "NO!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

Santana laughed loudly. "So Rachel can see you, but I can't?"

"Rachel's my best friend. I don't have to look attractive to her. She's not trying to sleep with me," came the muffled response.

Santana shrugged. "Okay, fine, then we won't have sex tonight."

The door swung back open. "What?" Quinn asked, unsure.

"Damn, if there were ever a way to get you to let me in, it'd be withholding sex. Is there ever anything else on your mind?" Santana asked, pushing past the blonde and into the bathroom.

Quinn sighed and shut the door to the bathroom. "Yes," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana looked Quinn up and down, smirking immediately at how much of Quinn this dress was showing. Her long, soft legs were exposed right up to her mid-thigh, while the fabric of the dress hugged her torso tightly, and no doubt giving a good view of the blonde's cleavage, if it weren't for her arms covering her chest.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled them down, lacing their fingers together. She looked Quinn in the eye and smiled. "You look hot."

"I'm not wearing this."

"But you look great."

"I always look great."

"True, but this makes your boobs look great."

"I'm not wearing it, Santana."

"You'll look classy."

"Right, because this dress screams classy."

"It will where we're going."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise."

"I'm not wearing it."

Santana leaned closer, pressing the blonde up against the sink. She bent forward, so that her lips were up against Quinn's ear. "Are you sure? Because this dress makes it easy for me to do this." Santana slid her hand up Quinn thigh and under her dress, sliding her fingers along the fabric of Quinn's panties.

"I don't want to be easy access for just anyone, San."

"No one will be able to get near you with me around," Santana assured, slipping her fingers underneath the soft fabric, so that her fingernails were lightly scratching the top of Quinn's thigh. "And think about how easy it'll be for me to take you in the cab, or pull you into the bathroom, or, hell, even fuck you while we sit at our table without anyone knowing... as long as you stay silent."

Quinn tried to control her breathing with all the images running through her head. She and Santana hadn't had sex since Mercedes' party a couple weeks ago, and it felt like it had been a lifetime. The Latina continuously wore short dresses and threw in teasing remarks here and there in their conversations, and Quinn was reaching her breaking point. She figured the least she could do after hurting Santana so badly was wait for sex, so when Santana promised that they could have sex after their date, Quinn was beyond excited, but that meant that for the past three days, Quinn had been waiting anxiously to just ravish the Latina all night long, and her sexual frustrations had hit their breaking point.

"How does that sound, Quinnie? Do you think that you could wear the dress?... For me?" Santana whispered.

Quinn swallowed and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Great!" Santana smiled and pulled away from Quinn, opening the door to the bathroom. "I'll give you another 45 minutes to get ready." She said, before exiting the bathroom.

Quinn groaned. Well, fuck.

Quinn did her make-up while Rachel straightened her hair, which only took them about half an hour, and left the two of them hanging out in the living room while they waited for Santana to show back up.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel exclaimed immediately, causing Quinn to jump while she put her earring in, stabbing her earlobe.

"Shit. What, Rach?" She asked, finally getting it in. She turned around to look at the diva.

"Santana brought you these," Rachel said, pointing to the strawberries sitting on the table.

Quinn furrowed her brow. Strawberries?

The blonde walked over to the table and picked up the note, opening it and reading.

_Flowers and chocolate, right? Well, I got you the opposite of chocolate-covered strawberries. Not-chocolate-covered strawberries. You're welcome._

_-The hottest girl you know, Santana_

Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. Santana was so...

A knock on the door caught both girls' attention and Quinn scrambled for her high heels while Rachel got the door.

"Hi, I'm here for my really hot girlfriend, Quinn," Santana stated.

"She's just getting ready. I'm her roommate. And you are?" Rachel joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? It's nice to meet you. My name is Santana," the model spoke.

"Right. And what are your intentions with my best friend?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"To utterly defile and violate her, miss."

Rachel lightened up. "Perfect! Just do it at your house. I don't want to be kept up all night."

"Wow, Rach, you are the worst interrogator ever," Quinn said after getting her second heel on.

"What? You're less irritable when you're getting laid," Rachel shrugged.

"And yet you always manage to be just as annoying, despite the fact that I know you and Brittany are doing it frequently."

Rachel smiled cheekily. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Quinn chuckled. "It's true. I'll see you later, Rach," she said, giving the brunette a quick kiss before leaving with Santana.

"You kids have fun!" Rachel called after them.

* * *

Quinn and Santana were sitting in a booth in Thao's, a pretty upscale Chinese restaurant in the Upper East Side.

"Like how it's been an opposite date, so far?" Santana asked, taking a bite of her dumpling.

"You mean how you took me to dinner first this time?" Quinn asked.

"...And I took you to a Chinese place instead of Italian."

Quinn stared at her. "In what universe are those opposites?" she asked, confused.

"Quinn, it's like common sense," Santana said, waving her off.

"Name one other person who knows this."

"I bet Brittany will agree with me."

"That's not fair, Brittany will go with anything."

"Fine, but they're opposites."

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, Santana."

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying their food and each other's company, when Quinn spoke up.

"Thank you, Santana," she said, sheepishly.

Santana looked at her, setting her chopsticks down.

"For the date, a-and for taking me back, giving me a second chance." Quinn stuttered.

Santana reached across the table and grabbed one of Quinn's fidgeting hands. "Hey, I told you, it's okay. We both struck nerves. We promised to work on it. It's all good," Santana assured.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes. "I really care about you. More than I care about anyone else I've been with. You mean so much to me, Santana. I've never met someone who loves me so much that they were willing to forgive me so quickly. I respect that more than anything, except maybe appreciating it. And I feel like I'm not saying what I want to. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I love you so, so much, and I don't know what I would do if you didn't forgive me."

Santana smiled. "I love you, too. I always will."

Quinn smiled back. "I love how you see things exactly the way they are. You don't have a messed up view of the world, you see and tell it how it is. I love how you constantly surprise me, with things like knowing how to waltz, and leave me little notes with flowers. I like how your mind works, and that you came up with something as brilliant as an opposite date. I love how you let me in, during the tough things and the not-so-tough stuff, and help me see how Chinese is totally the opposite of Italian, without even explaining," the both chuckled. "I love you, I appreciate you, I adore you, I want you, I admire you, I care about you, I trust you... and I don't tell you enough. Santana, I love you."

Both girls felt their eyes grow moist at the end of Quinn's confession. Santana stood up and walked over to Quinn's booth, sitting down. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Quinn's. It felt perfect, right here in the middle of a Chinese restaurant, as their lips slid together, the world closing out around them.

"Here's your check," the waitress said, a slight blush adorning her cheeks, causing both girls to pull away from each other.

"Thank you," Quinn said, blushing as well. Santana grumpily grabbed the check and paid immediately, not letting the waitress leave.

"Here, keep the change," Santana said, shoving the check towards the waitress.

"You don't think you sounded a little rude?" Quinn asked, pointedly.

"Who cares? On to part 2!" Santana exclaimed.

* * *

"A dance club?" Quinn questioned warily, glancing at the strobe lights and sweaty bodies.

"Yeah, come on!" Santana said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dance floor.

"I'm so not wearing the right dress for this!" Quinn complained.

"Please, compared to some of the people here, you're overdressed," Santana told her, stopping once they reached the middle of the floor and pulling Quinn close.

"And your boobs look great!" Santana reached for a breast.

"Stop that," Quinn said over the pounding bass, brushing her hand away. "At least I can tell how this dance club is the opposite of the one I took you to."

Santana pressed herself up against Quinn, placing her hands on the blonde's hips, Quinn doing the same. The girls soon fell into a rhythm of grinding against each other. Santana slipped her leg in between Quinn's pressing her thigh against Quinn's center, causing the blonde to jerk.

"Fuck, San, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing," Santana replied, burying her face in Quinn's neck and pressing her thigh against the blonde again.

Quinn looked around. No one was paying attention, and many of them were in the same position she and Santana were, but she couldn't help but worry that she would be caught doing something inappropriate.

Quinn let out another gasp when she felt Santana's thigh press more firmly against her. She gripped Santana's shoulders for purchase.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

Quinn could feel Santana's smirk against her shoulder. "You seemed frustrated earlier in your bathroom. I wanted to help."

"W-we can't... N-not here," she stuttered, feeling Santana start up a rhythm.

"Sure we can."

Quinn moaned, letting the sensation hit her. This felt amazing, and at least she was getting some sort of relief. They built up a rhythm of rocking and grinding against one another. Quinn felt her heartbeat sync with the pounding of the bass, her blood rushing in her ears. She closed her eyes and let her head drop to Santana's shoulder, biting it to muffle her moans.

"Shit. So good... so, so good..." she moaned.

Santana picked up the pace, grinding harder and more quickly. Quinn accepted it. She was going to come, right here, in the middle of a dance floor with a crowd of people surrounding her. Quinn was practically humping the Latina's leg now as the song changed to a faster one, the bass just as deep and resounding in her chest. Santana began sucking on her pulse point, biting and nipping it with her teeth. Quinn gasped at the feeling, the sensation shooting straight to her core.

The blonde felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. "Fuck, San-Santana, I-I'm gonna-mmm... come."

"Do it."

Quinn jerked her hips more violently against Santana's leg, pushing herself over the edge with a string of curse words, moaning and locking Santana's leg between her own. Her climax slid through her body, causing her to shiver, squeezing her eyes shut. Santana continued to suck and lick her neck as Quinn rode out her orgasm, the blonde not even feeling ashamed that she was doing such a thing with so many people around.

Santana pulled back slightly to look into Quinn's eyes. "Wanna go home?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

Santana felt her back slam up against the door to her bedroom, Quinn's hand protecting her head from hitting the wood as well. Their lips were fused together, as Quinn reached behind Santana and slowly undid the zipper to her dress.

"Shit, Quinn," Santana breathed, pulling away and letting the dress fall.

"You... are so damn sexy..." Quinn panted out.

The two girls fell onto the bed, quickly disrobing and wrapping around each other. Quinn quickly entered Santana with three fingers, pumping roughly, and throwing the model into her climax abruptly.

Santana rolled Quinn over, so that she was on top. She threw a leg over one of Quinn's and pressed her clit to the artist's, both girls crying out in pleasure at the first contact. Slick with their arousal, the two girls slid their centers together, jerking and writhing and moaning, overcome with pleasure.

"I've missed this so much," Santana moaned, rolling her hips.

"M-me too. Oh God... SO much," Quinn responded, pulling Santana closer.

"Why don't we d-do this e-every day?" Santana questioned.

"Why do we ever-mmm, fuck, do anything but this?" Quinn whined.

Their hips began thrusting more rapidly, as they tried to put off their orgasms, just wanting to be with each other so intimately for a little bit longer.

"FUCK!" Santana tumbled over the edge first, screaming and groaning throatily. Santana's hips jolted in staggered beats, each hard thrust pushing Quinn over the edge. The blonde came, moaning and writhing, melting into the pleasure taking over her whole being.

When both girls relaxed, both on the edge of a sweet slumber, Santana spoke up.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I wish you had a penis."

Quinn's eyes flew open. "What? Why?"

"Because we would have really cute babies."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Titanic Should Have Prepared Her For This**

Word Count: 3,112

Rating: Probably T

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Glee

A/N: This is honestly, probably my favorite chapter. I've had the idea for the ending floating around in my head for months, so it was nice to put pen to paper, so to speak. It felt incredibly bittersweet to write this last chapter. Happy that I followed through and finished, sad that it's ending. I was honestly actually nervous to post this, just because it meant that it would be the end :(

Thank you so much to the many people who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for all of you guys. It means so much that you loved this story so much, maybe even as much as I did.

Also, thank you to my Beta, Floydist, who jumped in right when I decided to split them up.

Here's the latest and final chapter, up early, just because I was so excited to post it :)

* * *

**6 months later**

"Now, position your leg over her hip, so that it's on the outside. right next to her hipbone."

Quinn took the assumed position, albeit tensely, unwillingly.

"If you could just... hook your leg over her behind..." the artist instructed, nervously, trying not to look at them any longer than three seconds. Santana threw her leg over Quinn's ass, blocking it from view.

"And then, if you would just... press up against her... like lean your weight against her, so that it covers up the rest of you two, that'd be great," the artist stammered out.

Quinn pressed her front up against Santana, so that they were no longer exposed, feeling only slightly more comfortable. Their artist, a teaching assistant in Quinn's painting class, Evan Halstead, went back to the easel to set up, preparing his brushes and paint.

Quinn winced as a cool breeze in the room whisked across her bare back. If anyone other than Santana had asked her to pose nude on their red couch, for a painting that would be hung in their living room for the world to see, the blonde would have flat-out refused. But since it was Santana, here she was, leaning over her girlfriend in a most uncomfortably intimate position, their faces inches away, while her friend got a good look at both of them naked as the day they were born, a privilege that required a lot of convincing from the Latina.

"Santana, I don't want to do this," Quinn muttered, her breath brushing across the Latina's face.

Santana chuckled up at her. "Too late to back out now."

"That is not true. I could get up and walk out right now," Quinn argued.

"Quinn, come on. You agreed to do this."

"I'm not a model, I'm usually the one behind the easel. I don't know how to do this. What if it makes me look stupid?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Well, it wouldn't take much of an effort to do that."

Quinn fixed her with a death glare. "Remind me _why_ I'm doing this again."

"Because you love me, you'll look beautiful, and you told me you wanted to paint a new picture with me, Quinn, our own picture. I love you, and I want a physical representation of that metaphorical picture. And you'd do anything for me, so..." Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Only Santana could turn something so sappy into... _that_. "Fine," the blonde grumbled. "I do love you. And if it means that much to you, then we can do this. But I expect a ton of thank-you-sex tonight."

Santana shook her head and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips. "Of course you do."

"Are you ladies ready?" Evan asked.

Quinn looked apprehensive, so Santana pulled her face towards hers. "Just look at me. If you get nervous, look at me. You'll look gorgeous, trust me. Just keep your eyes on me."

Quinn nodded, staring into Santana's eyes, before looking over at Evan. "Yes, we're ready."

Evan nodded, and picked up his paintbrush, painting the first stroke as Quinn looked back down into Santana's eyes. Pure love and adoration for the Latina took over Quinn's features, causing Santana's face to mirror hers. Not for the first time, Quinn thought back to how they first met, and how far they'd come in such a short amount of time. How quickly she had fallen for this outrageous Latina model. How incredibly clichéd and porno-material-like their first encounter was. Billions of thoughts traveled through the blonde's mind, each one more incredibly dumbfounding than the last. Quinn was so wonderfully grateful for this beautiful woman that had walked into her life so abruptly. Hell, if she thought she'd be here today when she first saw the model.

Quinn's mind slowly drifted to the many sexual encounters they'd had. The various positions, the different toys, all of it. With how often Quinn and Santana found themselves fucking, you'd think they were going for a world record. The blonde's eyes slowly drifted shut at the pictures running through her brain, of taking Santana against a wall, against the table, against a desk, just plain in their bed, images of Santana, chest heaving, moaning wantonly, screaming and crying out in pleasure, begging for more. Thoughts of the many times Santana threw her against a door and ravished her, plunged into her with her tongue, her fingers, a strap-on. Quinn's breathing grew deeper, her center growing moist as she continued to reminisce and fantasize about being with Santana.

"Hey, stay with me, huh?" Santana's voice pulled her out of her mind, causing her to open her eyes and focus on the Latina.

Quinn just smiled. "I love you."

A smirk fell across Santana's lips. "I can tell." At Quinn's confused look Santana's smirk grew wider. "By the way I can feel you dripping onto my leg, I can only imagine just how much you love me."

Quinn's eyes grew wide, before a sheepish grin slid across her face. "A whole ton."

Santana just laughed.

* * *

"Wow, Rachel, that's huge! You'll be making big money now," Santana said, leaning back in her chair and sipping her macchiato.

Rachel laughed, incredulously. "Coming from the woman who is currently known all over the world as one of the highest paid Victoria's Secret models. Your face is in every VS store in America."

"So while I'm being drooled over by 40-year-old pervs, you'll be out using your real talent to win the hearts of the sophisticated. We all know that you'll be taking home a Tony," Santana shrugged it off.

"But really, Rach, Broadway. That's amazing. This is your dream role," Quinn said, truly in awe of the diva accomplishing her dreams.

Rachel gave them a winning grin. "Well, if anyone were to do justice to Barbra's famous role, I would be the first to step in line. I just hope New York is ready for someone to step in the character of Fanny so perfectly."

Quinn and Santana chuckled at Rachel's obvious humility. "They won't know what's coming to them," Quinn agreed.

* * *

Quinn was growing restless, laying in this tedious position for so long, as was Santana, if the fingers fidgeting above her shoulder blades were anything to go by.

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I have to freakin' _pee_. If we don't get a break some time soon, I'm about to bust a cap in his ass," Santana replied.

"We asked him to do this. It's nice of him to even be here," Quinn pointed out.

"Right. It's so generous for him to paint two hot, naked women at 150 an hour," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue," Quinn teased.

"I'm sure abstinence is a virtue as well, Quinn. Would you like me to wait until our wedding day before I even think about fucking you again?" Santana grumbled.

Quinn wanted to be appalled by such a suggestion, but she couldn't help the tiny burst of love and hope in her chest at the mention of marriage between them. She just leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips. "I'm sorry. You're right. The boy should be burned at the stake."

Santana smiled victoriously, when Evan spoke up.

"Do you guys wanna take a break? Stretch out a little bit?" He offered.

"Hell yes!" Santana shouted, pushing Quinn up and off of her, and sprinting to the bathroom, butt-naked.

Quinn felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at her girlfriend, and her own state of undress. Evan seemed just as uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah, I should probably-"

"Step out; Give you some space..."

* * *

The two brunettes and the blonde sat in the front row, watching as Brittany moved fluidly, effortlessly across the stage like she owned it. Every move was perfect, every motion beautiful. If Quinn and Santana were in awe, Rachel was downright drooling. The look on her face was a mix of pride and eye-fucking.

After the recital, Rachel, Quinn and Santana were all backstage giving the tall blonde endless praise. Santana being the most surprised, having never seen Brittany dance before.

"You were amazing-"

"That was incredible, I've never seen anyone so-"

"You are so hot."

"Excuse me?"

Four heads whipped around to see a tall, beautiful, African-American woman walking toward them, two men and a woman following close behind.

"Are you Brittany Pierce?" she asked.

Brittany blanched. "Y-you- you're..." Brittany started, stuttering.

"Holy cow, you're Beyoncé," Rachel finished for her, just as star struck as her tall, blonde girlfriend.

Beyoncé chuckled. "I am. My friend, Henry has told me a lot about you, Brittany. And seeing you dance tonight; you were fantastic. If you're cool with it, I was hoping we could discuss you joining me on tour this summer," the woman explained.

Brittany's jaw fell. She tried to form words, but just being in the presence of the singer rendered her speechless. All she could do was nod vigorously in response. The three girls standing next to her were more than amused by Brittany's reaction.

* * *

"I love you. I really appreciate you doing this," Santana said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, quickly, before putting her arm back into position.

"I love you too. That's why I'm doing this," Quinn told her, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position, trying to ignore Santana's breasts pressing against hers.

"I know," Santana said, looking into Quinn's eyes. She had fallen for this clumsy, dorky, prudish, artistic, clever, adorable blonde, so hard. She wouldn't take any moment she spent with her back for anything in the world. She wanted everything with Quinn; marriage, a family, a lifetime of moments just like this one. She wanted it all.

"So how many kids do you think we should have?" Santana asked, quietly.

Quinn swallowed. "That seems pretty far off, don't you think?" she asked, apprehensively. "I-I'd at least like to wait until I graduate, a-and start a solid job. Maybe once we're m-married and have a house, when we're set, financially and otherwise..." Quinn rambled.

Santana just smiled, more than happy with that response and the idea that the blonde was considering starting a family with her. She pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "Okay. We can wait on that."

* * *

Santana paced back and forth with nervous energy, her large black wings flinging and fluttering back and forth as she walked. This was her first time walking on the runway for such a large, televised show. Millions of people would be watching her strut in black and red underwear, with dark angel wings protruding from her back, and a red and black striped tiger tail hanging from her ass.

"You look great, baby. You'll do fine," Quinn tried to reassure Santana.

"But what if I trip or make a fool of myself?" Santana asked.

"In all the time I have known you, I have never seen you trip once," the blonde replied.

"There's a first for everything."

Quinn reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. "You look perfect. You're going to be flawless up on stage, and I'll be right here waiting for you to come back, I promise."

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes and sighed. She knew the blonde was right; she would be fine. "Okay..."

"Okay?" Quinn checked.

"Santana nodded an affirmative. "Okay."

The up-tempo, bass-heavy song began playing, and Quinn ushered her girlfriend to the front of the line. They had definitely come a long way since her being scared of Santana modeling for an underwear company. After many long discussions, and promises, and declarations of trust, they had made it all the way to here, with Quinn not only accepting that Santana was doing this, but supporting her throughout.

Quinn watched on the monitor as Santana strutted down the runway, a smirk playing on her features as a mask of confidence took over her whole being. She looked gorgeous, regardless of the ridiculous outfit. Quinn licked her lips as she watched Santana turn around, her long legs and covered ass on display. The Latina was so getting laid tonight.

* * *

Santana and Quinn continued to stare, lovingly, into each other's eyes. Displaying their affection and adoration for each other still. Evan had promised that he was almost done, but neither cared. Despite how long this was taking, both girls secretly loved the intimacy. The moment seemed to have them frozen in time, a beautiful silence maintaining the room. If there were ever a moment to call perfect…

Quinn continued to let herself revel in the memories and moments spent with this incredible woman. She was so lucky, so, so lucky, to call Santana hers. To spend every night with her, to wake up to her, to breathe her in and be with her. To love her. She couldn't wait to make more memories, and to tell their children about them. The PG version, anyway.

Santana smiled up at the blonde, taking in her presence. She had finally found someone to love her as a person, not for her body. She had finally found someone she loved back, despite their weird quirks and annoying habits, and insatiable desires. She loved Quinn more than she had ever loved anyone. The blonde had painted her world in a different view, and every other artists' cliché, because she was in love now, she could think things like that.

Both girls continued to gaze at each other, willingly vulnerable and intimate. Nothing existed around them, not the painter, not their cellphones lying on the windowsill, not even the light that exposed them. They were just there with each other, just being.

"And... I'm done," Evan stated, proudly, bursting their little bubble.

Both girls let out a breath, before removing themselves from their positions on the couch and slipping their robes back on. Quinn walked over and grabbed her checkbook, stepping back to Evan.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Evan," she said, writing out the check and handing it to him.

"Really, it was no big deal," he said, stopping Quinn's hand with his. "Keep the money."

Quinn looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure? I insist."

"Honestly, it's okay. I'm glad for the opportunity to get some practice in. I don't need the money. The pleasure was all mine," He shrugged it off.

"Wow, thank you so much," Quinn said, hugging him, awestruck.

"Your welcome," he said, smiling and hugging her before releasing.

He grabbed his bag and smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks, again, Evan. Bye," Quinn said.

"Yeah, thanks. See you later," Santana responded.

Once Evan was gone, Santana turned to Quinn. "He's so getting off on us tonight."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What? Why else would he do it for free?" Santana questioned.

* * *

Quinn continued to make tiny adjustments to her landscape piece, stressing way more than was necessary. She sat there in the dimly-lit room, staring intensely at the work, bordering on delirium from lack of sleep. If this painting wasn't perfect by tomorrow, she was screwed.

Suddenly, slender arms wrapped around Quinn's midsection, causing the blonde to jump. Soft kisses were placed along the base of her neck.

"Quinn, sweetie, please come to bed. It's a waste for you to have picked such a nice, big bed for our new apartment if you aren't going to sleep in it," Santana spoke, barely above a whisper.

Quinn rubbed her eyes. "Just a little bit longer. This has to be amazing for the auction. Dwayne said that if it's good enough, he'll start the bid at a thousand," she mumbled, voice groggy.

"It _is_ amazing, Quinn. You need sleep," Santana told her.

"I'll sleep tomorrow," Quinn argued.

"Then come to bed for _me_," Santana coaxed. Quinn looked back at her. "Come to bed and we can spend all night doing anything but sleeping. Just come be with me, Quinn."

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and nodded, knowing she had unintentionally been closing her girlfriend out for the last couple of weeks, working on this painting at home. She stood and took Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together as she followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"He really did an amazing job," Quinn said, staring at the painting from the couch the two girls were cuddled up on.

Yes, she picked Evan because she knew him and could trust him, but she also knew what an incredible artist he was, and this painting didn't show anything less. It looked exactly like them, almost to the point of a photo. He also really captured the obvious love for each other on their faces. It seemed like such a weird idea at first, but looking at it now, and how beautiful they looked together, Quinn couldn't be more grateful for Santana suggesting this.

Santana nodded and fisted Quinn's robe, snuggling herself closer to the blonde. "We look beautiful."

Quinn smiled. "We painted our own picture."

"And you didn't spontaneously combust from embarrassment," Santana pointed out.

Quinn laughed. "There's always that."

The two girls picked up another comfortable silence, greedily drinking in each other's presence.

So much had happened in the last seven months, changing both girls in such a monumental way. They had fucked in a day. Fallen in love in nine. Broken up in eleven. Successfully dealt with their first problem in twelve. Moved in together in 114. Physically created a new picture together in 186.

The Titanic should have prepared them for all of this.

"I love you, Santana. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Quinn. More than anything."

Quinn paused for a moment, pressing a kiss to the top of Santana's head before speaking up again.

"If I remember correctly, you promised me thank-you-sex."

"If I remember correctly, I pledged abstinence."

"Please. You wouldn't last a week without sex."

"Could too."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me."

"..."

"..."

"Thank-you-sex?"

"Thank-you-sex."

And not a single person on their floor slept that night.

* * *

As requested, I have written a sequel to this called, "Painting Our Own Picture", just for you guys :)


End file.
